Fairies Attract
by MagixLife413
Summary: This is about Bloom.Fairy of the Dragon flame who meets the fairy of the Water stars. They try to balance their new powers.But are interrupted by a new evil.How will they manage to balance powers,defeat a new evil,and deal with family,friends,schools,and BOYFRIENDS.Will the most powerful fairies stay on the good side.Or will they turn on everyone.Only one way to find out.
1. New Stories and Intros

**DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS…. ACTUAL CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE IN CHAPTER 2 THIS IS REALLY JUST AN INTRO TO NEW CHARACTERS AND THEIR DESCRIPTIONS**

 _ **EVERYONE KNOWS HOW THE ORIGINAL WINX STORY IN SEASON 3 WHEN SOMETHING CAUGHT MY IS THE FAIRY OF THE DRAGON THEY USED THE WATER STARS TO DEFEAT WHY CANT THERE BE A FAIRY OF THE WATER WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT. HOW WILL THE MAGIC DIMENSION ACT WHEN BLOOM AND HER TOTAL OPPISITEE POWER MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME.**_

 _ **HOWEVER WE WILL SEE NEW CHARACTERS….. AND NEW PLANETS**_

 _ **THW FAIRY OF THE WATER STARS AND HER FRIENDS. They might have a lot of similar powers to the winx club. I did this just so they would be friends in the end.**_

 _ **Jasmin- Fairy of the Water Stars,**_

 _ **Dark skin tone, long black hair, green eyes, colors are navy blue and white, likes to learn about her power, stubborn, princess**_

 _ **Caitlin- Fairy of Stars,**_

 _ **Fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, colors are yellow and pink, likes to model clothes, studies about the stars in space, princess**_

 _ **Ava- Fairy of Lava,**_

 _ **Tan skin, long burgundy-purplish hair, cobalt blue eyes, colors are dark blue and orange, likes to play sports, big attitude, princess**_

 _ **Emma- Fairy of Harmony, mocha skin, Extra long brown hair in ponytail, brown eyes, colors are purple and red, likes to sing, plays every instrument,**_

 _ **Zoe- Fairy of Electricity**_

 _ **Pale skin, short brown hair, dark blue eyes, colors are light purple and green, very smart, likes to create video games, hides emotions a lot,**_

 _ **Bridget- Fairy of Plants**_

 _ **Fair skin, long dark blonde hair, light green eyes, colors are pink and dark green, like to garden, vegetarian,**_

 _ **Aaliyah- Fairy of Water Stars and Ice,**_

 _ **Jasmin's Big sister, Dark skin, Long Black hair, dark blue eyes, colors are blue, green and icy white, fastest fairy, self-esteem issues, princess**_

 _ **THEIR BOYFRIENDS**_

 _ **Jasmin- Marcus, prince, dark skin, dark green eyes, black hair**_

 _ **Caitlin- Chris, fair skin, blue eyes, dark blonde hair,**_

 _ **Ava- Logan, tan skin, light blue, medium length brown hair,**_

 _ **Emma- Jason, mocha skin color, light brown eyes, dark red-brown hair**_

 _ **Zoe-Dylan, light skin, blue eyes, short blonde hair,**_

 _ **Bridget- Aiden, pale skin, light green eyes, long orange hair**_

 _ **Aaliyah- Trevor, mocha skin, hazel eyes, short light brown hair**_

 _ **NEW PALNETS AND ROYAL PARENTS**_

 _ **Brielle- Planet of the water stars-**_

 _ **Queen Mya and King Thomas**_

 _ **Princess Aaliyah and Princess Jasmin**_

 _ **Vega- Planet of Stars-**_

 _ **Queen Lyra and King Orion**_

 _ **Princess Caitlin**_

 _ **Leahi- Planet of Volcanos**_

 _ **Queen Lea and King Aaron**_

 _ **Princess Ava**_

 _ **Callisto**_

 _ **Queen Lisa and King Lance**_

 _ **Prince Marcus**_

 _ **IMPOTANT NOTES ABOUT STORY**_

 _ **No body really knows about a fairy of the water stars**_

 _ **All new fairies I listed don't go to Alfea they go to Beta Academy**_

 _ **Boys go to red fountain**_

 _ **Jasmin's mother doesn't want anyone to know jasmin's power**_

 _ **Jasmins mother used to be friends with Blooms mother**_

 _ **The winx are one side and jasmin and her friends anre on the other**_

 _ **Neither side knows about the other**_

 _ **Marcus and jasmin used to play with sky Brandon and diaspro on eraklyon**_

 _ **Jasmin got banned from eraklyon**_

 _ **The trix are gone**_

 _ **There is a new evil**_

 **Well this is it the first chapter will be here tomorrow, It will be amazing if I actually get at least 1 review. Ill feel like I can actually do something right. Those stories up there get at least 300 reviews each. Ill be happy with one so see you again just. If anyone is actually reading this. Bye.**


	2. Mystery Girls and Meetings

It is a very special day in Eraklyon today. They are celebrating a very special guest, The return of an old friend.

 **(Bloom's POV)**

We are all in Eraklyon on a Saturday. All of the Winx started to walk off. I stand here next to Sky, wondering. Who is this girl. The one who everyone is talking about that is coming today. All I hear is something about 'her'. Although, no one has said her name yet.

''Sky can you at least tell me this girls name.'' I blurt out accidentally speaking my thoughts. I hope I do not sound jealous.

''Bloom do not worry, I want it to be a surprise.'' He says trying to calm me down.

''Alright'' I say as we continue our walk around the palace. My thoughts seem to whirl back in my mind. Who is she? What does she mean to Sky? More importantly, what does Sky mean to her? Moreover, why has no one said her name yet?!

 **(Stella's POV)**

Brandon and I walk around the Eraklyon Gardens. I don't know why but the thought of who is todays special guest. Also, why did she get banned from Eraklyon.

''Shnookums'' I say to Brandon.

''Yea''

''Why was this mystery girl banned from Eraklyon.'' I say hoping for an answer. But I was wrong.

''All in time Stella, All in time.'' He says while chuckling.

" oh alright" I say as I deal with the fact that he won't tell but I will find out later.

We continue our walk through the Palace garden when I see a familiar face. Flora. She is talking with someone who I notice is not one of the Winx. And why has no one said this girls name.

 **(Flora's POV)**

" So what's your favorite flower" I Ask the girl who I met in the gardens earlier.

" Well there are so many to choose from, but if I had to pick it would be daisy's." the girl replies." What's yours"?

" Well I would have to pick Lily's" I respond to…Oh no I forgot her name. How rude of me. I got so lost in the flowers.

" I'm so sorry , But what's your name again I got so lost in the flowers I forgot."

"it's okay it happens. My names Bridget."

" So Bridget, do you know when your friend is getting here."

" Not really, our friend Caitlin made her stay to get ready more and be fashionably late."

"no way I have a friend just like that."

We both laugh as we talk about our blonde friends. However the name of this girl still goes unspoken.

 **(Tecna's POV)**

"YES,YES,YES,!" I shout with joy as I had just beaten Level 12 of a new game that Zoe wanted me to try.

" It was hard at first but then once you figure out the special combination its way easy" I say as we discuss the game.

"The only thing is that my eyes hurt" I say as I rub my eyes

"I felt the exact same way when I was up 8 hours making it." Zoe says remembering the pink eyes she had gotten

"Well do you know when this special guest is coming?" I ask as she goes to level 13.

" To be honest, She could be forever, Our friend s Caitlin Is helping her get ready, And let me tell you this, she took literally 4 hours to find her outfit this morning." Zoe says

"My friend Stella take that long to do her make up every day." I say," it's completely illogical."

"You said it"

We continue to test out each other's games and programs. The thought that this girl was so anonymous was killing me. What is her name?

 **(Aisha's POV)**

" Ready, Set. GO!" I say as me and Ava take off running in to the obstacle course we had set up.

We hop over hurdles. Duck under trees. Climb walls.

" Tie" I say nearly out of breath as we pass the finish line at the same time.

" Really" "that's like the 6th time."

" How about we call it a draw" I say as I hold out my hand.

She shakes it.

We both use our powers to change back into our party dresses.

" So when is your friend getting back here" I ask

" She will never show up on time as long as Caitlin has her." Ava says as she shakes her head at the thought of her friend making a big deal out of beauty.

" I have a friend like that. She will take at least 3 or 4 hours to do make up." Aisha says

" Caitlin too."

" I mean if we go anywhere she would stop and- Aisha is cut off by Ava who finishes her sentence for her.

" Change you into an outfit that goes with the scene."

"yep"

They both start to laugh. I wonder why nobody knows her name yet.

 **(Musa's POV)**

" That sounds amazing" Musa says as Emma and her finish singing a song Emma wrote.

"Thanks." Emma says with a beaming smile that someone actually likes that song.

"I wrote it when I first went off to Beta academy. I had really missed my dad. So I picked up pencil and paper and magic was born," Emma says.

I laugh at her cockiness.

" So when is this special guest of our getting here."

" Never"

" What?"

" She is with Caitlin, our fashion and beauty obsessed friend." Emma says

" You have one of those too." I ask

" yep"

" We should totally introduce them to each other" Emma says smiling

" Best idea I've heard all day."

We laugh as we continue to sing songs. I wonder when this mystery girl will get here.

 **(Jasmin's POV)**

"Caitlin hurry up we have to go everyone else left 2 hours ago." I say as my friend wants to re-curl my hair.

"come on I messed up I have to re-curl it now."she says

"NO" I yell getting frustrated. " just straighten it back down"

"but we have to be curly twins." She says with puppy eyes

" STRAIGHTEN IT" I yell as she starts to straighten my hair quickly.

2 minutes later she is done.

" Finally" I say in relief.

" Now we can go" I say as I tell my parents that im ready to go.

 **(Sky's POV**

Me and Bloom are having a full going conversation. We are interrupted as I get a call from my father.

" Excuse me bloom I have to take this" I say as I walk away a little.

 _ **SKY-HELLO**_

 _ **ERENDOR-SKY KING THOMAS JUST INFORMED ME THAT THEY'LL BE HERE IN 2 THE GUARDS TO SOUND THE HORNS. AND GET ALL OF THE GUESTS OYSIDE TO COME IN.**_

 _ **SKY- ALRIGHT FATHER**_

"uh bloom their almost here so I gotta go tell the guards so can you got tell the winx to come inside the ballroom" I ask

" Sure" she says as she kisses me on the cheek before she leaves.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Soon everyone is in the ballroom chatting. Most people are chatting about the mystery girl. However, they keep on saying she. Not her real name, but 'she'. Everyone on Eraklyon knows her because she used to play with Brandon and Sky.

King Erendor and Queen Samara stand up from their thrones.

" Excuse me may I have your attention please" Erendor says

Everyone continues their talking without acknowledging Erendor.

"I said May I Have your attention Please" Erendor says a little louder

Nobody listens to him. Musa notices this and puts 2 fingers in her mouth. She blows as hard as she can. Also using some of her magic to make the sound ehco.

" Thank you Musa"

" It would be with great honor to announce the arrival of a very special guest today."

" She is here to be relieved of her banishment from Eraklyon"

As the king and queen are speaking Caitlin and her boyfriend Chris quietly sneak in.

" I now announce King Thomas and Queen Mya of Brielle."

Thomas and Mya step through the double doors. In the presence of the queen, Bloom starts to feel dizzy. So does the queen but she shakes it off and continues to walk.

" Now Princess Aaliyah of Brielle."

A beautiful girl walks through the doors. She appears to be a little older than the winx. She look like she is in her Early twenties. Bloom gets the same feeling with her. Dizzy, but now it has turned into a massive headache. Aaliyah feels weaker and her smile falters for a second.

" And now for the special guest you've all been waiting for, Princess Jasmin of Brielle."

Jasmin strides confidently as the ballroom erupts in cheers for as most of them know her from when she was a child. Bloom now has a gag reflex. She feels hurt and pained a little and doesn't know why. Jasmin almost fainted but kept walking towards Erendor and Samara.

" Welcome back Princess" Erendor says with a smile.

" Its nice to be back your majesty" Jasmin replies"

" We as rulers of Eraklyon hereby relieve you of your 5 year banishment" Erendor states as he waves a small staff on each of Jasmin's shoulders.

Samara then rips her banishment papers in half.

The entire ballrooms claps and cheers. Jasmin then slightly wobbles over to her friends, as her parents socialize with Erendor and Samara.

"Finally you're here" Says Ava

" Yea you guys took way too long, you said you were going to be right behind us" Said Emma

" Sorry but SOMEONE here tried and failed to curl my hair 3 times." Jasmin states glaring at Caitlin who looks guilty for making everyone wait.

"sorry" Caitlin apologizes with puppy eyes.

" its alright Caitlin her hair still looks good anyway" Bridget comforts her friend

"I know" Caitlin stars looking proud

 **(Bloom's POV)**

I start to feel very worn out. I don't even know what I did. I went to bed early. Why am I feeling so bad now.

" Hey Bloom you alright" Sky says

His voice wakes me from my laziness.

" yea just a little tired."

"good because I am about to introduce you to Jasmin and her friends." Sky says to the whole group.

Everyone agrees and we all start to walk over there. The closer we get I feel more pained and agony. Why is this happening.

When we get over there the rest of the winx start to talk with 4 other girls excluding Stella and me.

"Well that happened quickly uh , Stella this is- Sky is cut off by Stella's Screech.

"OMG, what kind of shampoo do you use" Stella asks Caitlin.

"Raspberry Bursts"Caitlin replies looking exited.

"NO WAY ME TOO" Stella yells.

The 2 blondes start to eagerly talk about hair care products and beauty supplies. The rest of us smile as we knew they would get along like sisters.

"Anyway, Bloom this is Aaliyah"

"hi" Aaliyah says as she waves.

"hey" I say as I wave back.

" And lastly Bloom this is Jasmin my friend since I was like 4"

"hi nice to finally meet you " I say as I hold out my hand to shake.

" hey" she says as she reaches out for my hand

As she does time seems to slow down. People chat as we greet each other. Suddenly I cant hear them as out hands are just seconds apart. Right at the very moment our skin touches each other. Both of us fly back into either side if the palace walls.

My back aches in pain as I encounter the wall. I fall from over 10 feet in the to be honest the thing that hurt most wasn't the wall or me face planting on the floor. It was the power that made me fly into the wall.

 **(Jasmin's POV)**

The blast of energy that sent me flying into the wall caught me off guard. All I could see was a burst of Red and Blue light flash over the room. I fly back first into the double doors of the ballroom. The pain was more than I ever experienced. It felt so bad and so negative.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

The entire ballroom is filled with shouts and gasps. As the Two fairies lay in the ballroom unconscious.

 **So that was my first chapter. It only took like an hour to make. Its probably really short. Any way I am open to new ideas. I saw that I had 1 review. I was so happy. Thanks to who reads this. I'll be working on updating.**

 **See you later,**


	3. Reunions and Powers

**Okay new chapter sorry this is kinda late today I had to do laundry and my hair. Anyway on with the story**

 **(Nobody's P.O.V)**

The two fairies lie in the Eraklyon ballroom unconscious. All guests stand there shocked. Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Flora, Helia, Aisha and Sky all ran over to Blooms side. Sky lifted Bloom up on to his legs.

Caitlin, Chris, Emma, Jason, Zoe, Dylan, Bridget, Aiden, Ava, Logan, Marcus, Aaliyah and Trevor (Aaliyah's boyfriend) all run to Jasmin's side. Marcus tried to pick her up, but she was burning hot.

" OWW" exclaimed Marcus as he moved his hand quickly away from his girlfriend's body.

" What is it?" said Aaliyah as she wondered why he retreated so fast.

"She's burning hot''

" That's odd" said Aaliyah. "She always a low body temperature."

Sky tried to wake up Bloom.

" Come'on , wake up Bloom" Sky said with desperateness in is voice.

" Mom , Dad can you call Daphne, Oritel and Marion" Sky yelled at his parents.

" Already did their own their way son" Samara said trying to comfort her son.

Queen Mya flinched at the familiar list of names. She shook off the thought of them because she was 100% sure that they all died 18 years ago.

Or so she thought.

About 7 minutes later Bloom and Jasmin were still half unconscious and half awake. Their eyes were open lazily but they still lied on the cold floor. This is when Jasmin's Mom, Mya, came to see her daughter after analyzing what happened. At this time to the Domino royal ship was landing with Daphne, Oritel, and Marion.

( **Marion's P.O.V)**

My family and I rush off the ship and into Eraklyon's ballroom. Samara gave me the news on Bloom being hit onto the back of a wall and something about some other girl too. I was only really concerned with my daughter. I rush through the palace with Daphne in front of me and Oritel beside me. I see guests eyes shoot up and look at me. I look at my daughter sprawled across the floor. Oritel rushes over to Bloom's side. Me and Daphne stand at the doors star struck as we stare at two very familiar faces also staring right back at us.

Queen Mya and her daughter Princess Aaliyah sat on the floor staring at me and Daphne as if they saw a ghost. Well that's because to them we were ghosts, ghosts restored by Bloom.

 **(Mya's P.O.V)**

I cant believe my eyes. Maybe I'm day dreaming but I see one of my long lost best friend Marion at the door. I thought that she died 18 years ago. But here she standing at the door with Daphne by her side. I look over to Aaliyah who is probably thinking the same thing as me just about Daphne.

 **(Aaliyah's P.O.V)**

I sit there staring at Daphne. My old childhood friend who I thought I had lost forever but is here now standing in front of me with the same expression on her face.

 **(Daphne's P.O.V)**

I'm so shocked I forgot why we are even here. I was over whelmed in happiness. My childhood friend is sitting there just as surprised as I am. I cant believe it.

 **Nobody's POV**

Daphne quickly ran over to Aaliyah embracing her in a tight bear hug that made them both fall back. A wave of energy circled the room. A wave of both dragon fire and water stars. The mixture of energy made Bloom and Jasmin bolt up quickly however groan over the aching pain of their sisters.

" Look they woken up, but what's wrong with them" asked Sky.

Sky looked down at his aching girlfriend as gently kissed her forehead as she rested back in his chest fully awake now.

Marion slowly walked towards Mya. Mya stood up and did the same. They then started to run towards each other then embraced each other in a hug. Another energy waved circled the room which made Bloom and Jasmin groan even louder in pain.

" Whats wrong with them" said Marcus

" I thought you were dead" cried Mya as she and Marion started to reunite forgetting their daughters incidents.

" I know"

" Then how are you standing here in front of me"

" It's a long story "

" I have all the time I need to catch up with you"

" DAPHNEEEEE" Shouted Aaliyah as she and Daphne stood up

" I missed you so so so so much Aaliyah"

" I thought you were dead, what happened you look very alive to me right now"

" Like my mom said it's a long story ,but how about we all recap after we see if my sister is okay"

" yeah I totally forgot about them for a minute there"

Marion sat down by Bloom who is surrounded by her friends and is propped up on Sky's chest.

Mya sat down by Jasmin who is also surrounded by friends and is propped up on Marcus's chest.

Marion and Mya both begin to stare at each others daughter's and notice the huge resemblance.

" Marion is she-" Mya started and Marion sighed sadly. She knew what they now had to do since their daughters finally met.

" OKAY enough with the silence I want to know what is going on." Exclaimed Stella. " why did they both just fly into the walls."

" well maybe we start with the fact that everyone here is a fairy" started Zoe as she stared of the conversation with everyone.

" Okay now that's settled why did their powers act so negative." Claimed Tecna

" Well like we said it's a long story'' assured Marion

" Oh we all have time for this" Ava said

" yep" Aisha agreed as everyone stood there waiting for an explanation.

But no one new that this information kept the magic dimension safe from the two powers. Bloom and Jasmin are now awake with eyes open waiting to hear this reason from their mother's.

" Well maybe I should start the breaking of the ice" Mya said. " okay well , the reason that you two flew against the wall is very simple and complicated. Jasmin here my daughter has very special powers. She is the fairy of the water stars."

A huge gasp filled through the ballroom. The winx and specialists looked at each other worried as they all knew that was the total opposite of Blooms power and could kill her. Bloom on the other hand tried to escape Sky's grasp and back away from her but couldn't because his grasp was too tight on her.

" WHAT'' Bloom yelled as she stared bugged eyed at Jasmin.

" Okay I guess its now my turn" said Marion. "as all of you know Bloom's power. But they don't." she said as she looked at Jasmin and her friends." My daughter Bloom is the fairy of the dragon flame."

All of Jasmin's friends and their boyfriends gasps.

"YOU'RE WHAT" Jasmin yelled.

" girls calm do- Marion was cut off by Bloom

" how could you want me to calm down and the person who could kill me is sitting right here."

" You wouldn't have thought that if we never told you" said Marion

" How could no one tell me about this. Yeah I knew water stars existed but no one told me that it was also a fairy"

" Yeah I always knew dragon stars could kill me but I didn't expect this'' Jasmin yelled.

" If we would have told would try and look for her.'' Mya said

" Ok And"

" We were trying to protect you guys" Marion said hoping they would get along.

" I'm the strongest fairy in the universe I don- Bloom was cut off by Jasmin

" Wait No I'm the strongest fairy in the universe what are you talking about" Jasmin told Bloom.

" Actually you both are" Aaliyah said as she stood up and walked towards her sister.

" So you knew about this too" Jasmin said sarcastically

" yes we did." Daphne said to Bloom

" Are you serious" Bloom said

" 100%" said Aaliyah

" so you all lied to us to protect us from what?" questioned Bloom

" From Each other" Mya said

" But we wouldn't hurt each other right" Bloom said then looked to Jasmin to make sure she agreed with her. Jasmin nodded.

" Yea I wouldn't hurt her" Jasmin said casually.

" the dragon flame and water stars are the two most powerful energies in all of magix. They are sworn enemies and could never be controlled. They could react inside of you just by the presence of the opposite power." Daphne said

" So that's why I felt so weird when you all came in." Bloom said putting her thoughts together.

" oh that was you I knew I felt something." Mya said.

" aslo when the owners of these two power touch sets off a reactant energy. That energy is filled with the two powers. That's why you both flew into the walls." Aaliyah said reassuringly.

"oh now everything makes more sense." Jasmin said nodding her head.

" wait only one thing doesn't add up" Bloom said

" You guys just had a hug fest and didn't fly into a wall" Bloom said pointing at Marion, Mya, Daphne and Aaliyah.

" OH that's because we used to it since we already had contact years ago." Daphne said

" wait so you guys already know each other" Jasmin asked

" Me and Marion used to be the best of friends. Until one day this evil Wizard came after us. He wanted to take our powers. We defeated with our friends." Mya said

" However our Mothers didn't want us to interact with each other because the wizard turned us against each other. We resolved it though. " Marion said adding to the story.

" When we grew up we still kept in good contact. We ruled our own kingdoms and made beautiful families. I had Aaliyah two months after Daphne was born. So we decided that they should become friends too." Mya said smiling at the memories.

" Then we had wonderful powerful new daughters." Marion said

" Unfortunately before we could let you guys hang out with each other Domino was attacked by the ancestral witches. Domino was destroyed. I swear I cried my eyes out that night. So did Aaliayh" Said Mya

" The feeling of your best friend dying is a real pain" Aaliyah stated

" That's when we went to Eraklyon to discuss how this all happened" Mya stated looking at Erendor and Samara.

" Then as we were in the meeting I let Aaliyah and Jasmin go to the Eraklyon royal daycare. Where someone made 4 bestfriends." Mya said while smiling at her daughter.

" And those best friends spent 10 years together. And in those ten years with them I learned how to use a sword, ride a hoverbike, and fight just like a specialist." Jasmin said cockily

" Brandon, Sky, and Marcus taught you all that" Bloom asked

" yep" Brandon replied

" But to be perfectly honest I did still feel your presence Marion. I tried looking all over but had no results" Mya said to Marion

" Where was the last place you looked? Asked Marion

" Well my last destination was Obsidian but I couldn't get in because I couldn't get the key to the gates." Mya replied sadly

" We got the key" The winx and specialists said in unison.

" How? Where was it " Mya asked hurridly.

" In Pixie Villiage." Said Flora

" I told you we should have looked there." Aaliyah scolded her mother.

" My Bad" Mya said

" So how exactly did you guys restore domino." Aaliyah asked the Winx and Specialists.

The Winx And specialists gave the whole and exciting story of how they restored Domino. Each of them adding in the side of the situation starting from the graduation up until the Domino celebration party.

" WOW" is all they could say after hearing that one story.

" I know this is a little off topic but how did you get banned from Eraklyon I've been wondering all day." Stella said.

" STELLA" Musa yelled

" What I was curious, we all are,"

" Its fine Musa I'll tell her." Jasmin said as she started to tell the story of how she got banned.

" well it all started one day in Eraklyon. I was 10 years old, So was Marcus, Sky, Brandon, and Diaspro. Aaliyah was 13. I was in Diaspro's room talking when she accused me of trying to steal prince Sky away from her. I told her that I didn't like Sky like that but I liked Marcus. She still wouldn't believe me. She thought I was going to get in the way of her supposed to be engagement. So she went all the way to her parents to ban me so I can stay out of the way of her chances to marry Sky. Then I have a 5 year ban from Eraklyon." Jasmin said trying to catch her breath.

" WOW" is all the winx could say as they have been dying to know all day.

" her plan didn't really work, did it Bloom" Jasmin smirked at Bloom.

" Nope, Not one bit." Bloom said cockily. " It almost did though."

" How this evil wizard name Valtor gave her a spell to put on Sky to not love me anymore." Bloom said

" wait did you just say Valtor." Bridget said

" yea" said Bloom

"OMG, he sucks." Said Caitlin as she is literally on the floor laughing.

" He tried to steal magic from our school and with one good hit from Jasmin he took off fast as lighting." Zoe stated laughing.

" We don't even know why it wasn't even one of my good spells." Jasmin said laughing.

" He was lucky it wasn't a power house spell" Ava stated

" Yea that would have really sent him running for the hills." Emma said

" Well it looks like all of you should get to know each other better." Stated Mya

" Go outside and do spells but not at each other, that's dangerous for two of you." Marion stated eyeing Jasmin and Bloom.

"we wont mom promise" Bloom said as she went out side with the rest of the group.

The huge group of teenagers went outside to talk and show off powers.

" Well whose first to introduce" Aaliyah broke the silence.

" I already know what power Bloom has but not her friends." Jasmin said eyeing the Winx.

" OH well this is my best friend Stella fairy of the shining sun."

" NO WAAY" Caitlin shouted " I m the fairy of Stars."

" Were just like twins" Stella said.

" And this is Flora the fairy of Nature"

" I'm Bridget fairy of all plants."

" Weird its almost the same." Flora said

" This is Musa fairy of music"

"I'm Emma fairy of harmony"

"this is getting creepy but its cool with me" Musa stated.

" this is Tecna fairy of technology"

"I'm Zoe fairy of Electricity"

" No Musa now its creepy"

" And last but definitely not least Aisha fairy of waves and morphix."

" now its not creepy because I'm Ava fairy of Lava"

" And you already know who I am right Jasmin"

" Of course I do"

" And this is Brandon, Helia, Riven and Timmy" Their boyfriends. "in that order too." Bloom said." And Sky is my boyfriend"

" Well this is Chris, Aiden, Jason, Dylan, and Logan. Their boyfriends." Jasmin said. " And Marcus is my boyfriend from the story."

" And this is Thoren Daphne's Boyfriend"

" This is Jacob Aaliyah's Boyfriend"

" Uh not to be rude but what about Aisha's boyfriend" Caitlin asked.

The winx and specialists looked at Caitlin.

" D-Did I say something wrong"

" Well yes and no." Riven Stated

" My Boyfriend died 1 year ago" Aisha stated closing her eyes holding back the tears.

" Oh Aisha… Its okay I know whats its like to lose someone too, My cousin Nabu died a year ago also" Aaliyah said sadly.

All the Winx and Specialists looked at her.

" What?" Aaliyah spat

" My boyfriend's name was Nabu too" " What did he look like?" Aisha asked

" Well he had dark skin, Purplish eyes, Long brown hair in two braids, He wore a purple robe, And was a wizard from one of the richest families in Andros." Jasmin said

" That was him" Aisha said almost breaking in tears.

Jasmin put her arm around Aisha.

" It's gonna get better Aisha trust us" Jasmin said comforting Aisha

"Okay. Any way lets get to see everyone's powers." Aisha said wiping tears away. "I heard you guys saying something about power house spell."

" Oh every fairy has a power house spell. It's a mega spell that connects your power with your mind and it is very hard to shield it." Zoe stated

" Can we see your guys power house spells." Musa asked

" Sure but lets go to more open space." Bridget says

The group walks all the way to the back of the palace where there is miles of open space and few trees.

" Who's first?" Jasmin asked.

" I'll go" Caitlin said stepping forward. " Okay Stella what is your brightest spell"

" Hmm.. BLINDING RAY" Stella says as a huge ray of light shined on everyone. They all masked their eyes except Caitlin.

'' Well if you know all your stars like I do you would know that the sun isn't the biggest star." Caitlin said. "PISTOL SUPERGIANT STAR''

An even brighter and bigger light appeared and everyone fell to the ground the shield their eyes from the petrifying blue light. Even Stella fell to the ground.

" How was that for a powerhouse spell" Catlin said smirking.

" okay that was really bright. I really gotta learn how to do my powerhouse spell" Stella replied.

" okay someone go next while I get my vision back" Jasmin says trying to glare at Caitlin but since her vision is blurry ends up glaring at Helia.

"Uh Caitlin is that way" Helia says as he turns Jasmin around to face Caitlin.

" I'll go next." Bridget says.

She flies up about 20ft in the air. She then plumits down fists first. She lands with both hands in fist form as they are in the hard dirt.

" Tree Spites" Bridget says

Then 5 seconds later the ground starts to rumble. Two giant trees pops out 10 feet away flying in the sky. If she had a specific target they would have been knocked by the hard hit.

" Woah" Says Flora as she looks at the giant trees .

" That spell is amazing. I cant wait to learn what I can do." Flora says excitedly.

" Well looks like I'm next" Ava says stepping up with a grin on her face

Ava walks up. She kneels down and presses her hands on to the ground.

" Volcano Rock" Ava whispers

The ground starts to shake. A massive volcano grows from the earth standing at 30ft. It then spits out molten lava even higher. Aaliyah uses a wide spread shield to protect everyone from the lava. All the winx ooh and ah because of the oversized shield.

" Nice shield" Brandon said.

" Thanks " Aaliyah says, as she removes her hands and the shield disappears.

Ava lowers her hands and the volcano goes back into the ground.

"Well I'm next." Emma says as she flies up about 7ft up high.

" HARMONIC SREEEAAAAM" Emma yells. When she says 'scream' a petrifying noise goes off throughout everyone's ears. Its slightly deaf spell.

" AAhhh" yells everyone as they cover their ears.

" That's all I have to do ' Emma says smirking at herself.

" That was so awesome." Musa says extra loud because of the spell.

" I'm up" Zoe says casually walking up.

She walks up and raises her arms in the air.

" ELECTRO MAGNET" She screams

All of the weapons in the guards hands fly out and form around Zoe .

" Uh what are you about to do with those." Sky asks a little frightened as she has all Eraklyon's weapons under her control.

" Oh I could do a lot with these but I wont because it could really hurt if I aimed and fired. My spell attracted all metal objects" Zoe

Zoe made all of the Eraklyon weapons return to the soldiers.

" Guess its my turn." Jasmin says as she walks up.

" BRIGHT HYDRATION" she yells

Many white water particles start to lift up from any part in Eraklyon. Millions and millions of them. Enough to form a small tsunami about 10ft tall. It sparkles in the daylight.

" I would make this go somewhere but I don't wanna hurt Bloom so " Jasmin says as she makes all of the water particles go back in the dirt.

" That now only leaves Aaliyah" Aisha said as they all waited for Aaliyah's powerhouse spell.

" Uh I don't really want to do it" Aaliyah says looking at the ground.

" Aaliyah its gonna be alright" Jasmin says comforting her big sister.

"Okay" Aaliyah says as she goes to do the final spell. She crouches down and closes her eyes. The air around her becomes cold. Snow begins to fall and makes all flowers and trees freeze in place. On everyone else's feet ice begins to freeze them in place as well.

" Hey I cant move" Riven says trying to move.

" I know " Aaliyah smirked.

She lifts her hands up and all of the snow begins to melt.

" Woah how do you have ice powers" Tecna exclaimed

" It's a long story that I will be happy to tell another day"

" Well lets go back inside for the rest of the party." Sky insisted.

They all went back inside to the ballroom.

From a crystal ball an evil force watched over them. As the dragon flame and the water stars meet again.

 **IN A DARK CAVE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE MAGIX FOREST**

" Ha ha ha, Soon the powers of the dragon flame and the water stars will be in my control, and no one, not even those two fairies can stand in my way of getting their powers. Those girls will be mine." The evil wizard laughed as he looked through the crystal ball.

 **Well this is the end hope I get more reviews**

 **See ya later.**


	4. Back Stories and Missions

**Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I had projects to do to keep my grades up. I did a grade check and their really good so I could just do my homework on Sunday. Anyway… this chapter goes more in depth on the history of the dragon flame and water stars. Bloom and Jasmin need to make nice. Here goes… I really need to think more about the story I feel like im rushing. Also I need a name for Jasmin and her friends. Its to much work to keep on typing Jasmin and her friends. I was thinking the charms but it sounds cheesy. Anyway here goes the story, Enjoy…**

 **ON BRIELLE LATER THAT NIGHT…**

 **(JASMIN P.O.V.)**

WOW. A lot has happened today. I was unbanished from Eraklyon, saw Sky, Brandon, and the king and queen, and somehow met the fairy of the dragon flames, Bloom. My total opposite. I have not said a word about this to my mom or sister. I'm still a little on edge because they never told me this. Even my father knew about this and he is not a fairy. Nevertheless, I promise that I will bring this up during dinner.

Right now, I am in my room putting on my casual dress for dinner. The whole ride back here was awkward and silent. I think they know I am going to talk to them about the huge secret that was kept from me for 18 years. I knew the dragon flame existed but I never knew it was in another fairy. Well time for dinner. I straightened my hair down a little more. I put on a dark blue dress with long sleeves. It went all the way to my knees. It had tiny white stripes. I finished it with white flats. I never really like to look to glamorous. I felt too simple for it. Here goes….

I walk down to the table same time as my sister Aaliyah. She had on nearly the same thing. She wears blue, green and icy white. Only her hair was in a messy bun and she wore wedges. She was kind of short so she always wanted to look taller. Her stripes were going vertical, which made her look even taller. We did not mind on what she wanted to do to make her look and feel better. She has really bad and low self-esteem. She is very beautiful. She and everyone else thought so but ever since what happened 5 years ago, she never saw herself as beautiful, good powerful, or at least pretty.

For dinner, the Chef has decided to make pasta, grilled lemon chicken, with asparagus. All placed perfectly on gold plates. My mom and dad are already sitting and chatting.

The first 2 minutes of the dinner were silent until I could not take it no more, so I asked the question that I dreaded to say but really wanted and needed an answer to right now.

"How come no one told me!?" I said in annoyed tone as I waited for my family to answer.

The staff slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen or outside to avoid the discussion. They knew that anytime I was upset it was not going to end with me being happy. Especially,when Aaliyah was involved. Her powers always act up when her emotions get the best of her.

"How come no one told you what" Aaliyah said as she swallowed her pasta.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I put on a little happy face in Eraklyon when you said to get along with Bloom. And I did. And I have to admit she is a cool person. But I want to know why you never told that there was a fairy of the dragon flames."

"Honey it was to protect you" My mom stated as she tried to calm me down. Obviously it is not working. When I am fired up my hair starts to flame up it the color blue. Then when I get more calm its soaking wet. Right now, thankfully it was just glowing blue. Not for long if they don't tell me what I want to hear.

"Protect me from what, I'm the strongest fa- well now one of the strongest fairies in the magic dimension. I think I can protect myself pretty well. I mean, you did train me. Or did you not train me enough. I have nothing to be afraid of except now Bloom but I think we are both smart enough not to fight each other. So what's the problem?" I said nearly out of breath as I said all of that at once. Even my dad never heard anything like this come from me.

"Well. Dinner was great but I am just going to go and sort out some work. I'll be in my study." My dad said as he tried to escape this fairy argument to do kingly duties but he already did that yesterday so I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't you know about all of this to just as much as mom. So stay," I demanded as my dad sat back down and sighed.

"Well what do you want to know?" My mom said as she gestured her hand across the three of them.

I had it all planned out in my head. Everything I wanted to know broken down in to three questions. I want to know about my mom and Marion's past with their powers and how they dealt with it, about the Domino royal family, and lastly, the mysterious and powerful wizard that tried to hurt Magix.

"Okay then. I have three questions and I want to know every little detail that you guys know" I said as I stood up ready for answers.

"You do know that some of this knowledge is meant to be kept a secret from you, Bloom and some of Magix" my dad said speaking in his always so kingly voice.

"Yeah. But I deserve answers from you and some of Magix." I say as my hope starts to fade away. I'm becoming a little more vulnerable and my walls are crashing. They have to tell me.

"Fine, we'll tell what we know" My mom states as she gets ready to spill out 18 years of secrets.

"Great. Tell me more about their home planet. Domino."

"Well. The royal family consists of King Oritel, Queen Marion, Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom" Aaliyah states as she looks over to our parents to spill more details.

"It is the final resting place for the dragon fire. It has bounced over many places in Magix before it finally found where it wanted to stay there on out." My mom adds in as she looks over to my father for more.

"Both Daphne and Bloom possess the dragon fire. Although 18 years ago a little after you and Bloom were born the 3 ancestral witches attacked Domino. They left it a frozen wasteland."My dad said as he looked back over to his wife.

"There was no sign left of the royal family. Life moved on in the magic dimension. Everyone thought that one of the most powerful planets were dead and anyone who lived there." My mom said as she looked at the ground.

"I honestly don't know how Bloom got back to the Magic dimension but it really is great that Domino is restored." Aaliyah said as she started to smile.

"Okay that's a good start for that question." I states as I think of how to phrase my next question." Next question for you mom. How did you and Queen Marion deal with each other and your powers."

"Well it wasn't so easy. The next couple of encounters we had after we met were tough. We were both a little sick to be around each other." My mom says as she starts to remember the days of her Marion." Although, we had a lot in common. We got along great."

"We had a huge group of friends. We always went on missions together and your mom and Marion always converge and defeat the villains in a minute." My dad added as a smile spread across his face.

"We did. We became close friends. But we started to get distant when we all got married and to run kingdoms and lives." My mom said as her smile nearly faltered.

"Especially the having an heir to the throne. Raising kids isn't always easy." My dad said as we all laughed.

"But being keepers of a very powerful magic is dangerous for kids. Old villains that weren't destroyed come back and attack younger powerful magic." My mom states as she and my dad turn to look at Aaliyah. She starts to frown. Memories of the tragedy start to flow in her mind.

"One of the downsides of having powerful parents." Aaliyah mumbles but we could all hear her.

"Aaliyah that just means people look up to you as a very strong and great leader." My dad tried to cheer up his daughter.

"I don't feel so great." Aaliyah said looking more upset.

"Well you are. " My mom said as she reassured her.

"Alright, last question. Tell me exactly who is this powerful wizard that was yours and Queen Marion's enemy and wanted to take your magic." I said hardening my voice. My mom and dad became quiet, as they do not want to remember the stuff they went through when they were 17. All the battle scars, betrayal and sacrifice.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" I said as I tried to get them to hurry up. What are they trying to hide? It could not be that bad right. I mean what is the worse this guy did.

"Fine I'll tell you." My mom said as she sighed. "His name was Shayne Callister. We used to just call him Callister. Shayne made it sound less evil. But even with the name Shayne he was the most evil person I've ever encountered. He tortured and ruined our lives and nearly got away with taking over Magix." My mom said all in one big breath.

"He did terrible things to me and Marion that I don't even want to think about. His main goal was to use our powers to let both sides of the magic dimension be under his control. We had a spell to stop him and it worked. We never saw his evil face again. And we never saw any signs of him since." My mom said as she stared to smile proudly of herself for being a savior of Magix.

"Wow. Seem like more drama than any battle me and my friends were in." I said as I finally sat back down. " Seems like an epic story to tell."

" It is" My dad said as he grinned at his wife. She smiled back.

"So what did you and Queen Marion do to get along." I asked.

" We hung out, got to know each other and our friends and go on missions." My mother stated as she nodded her head.

" Will I have to do that with Bloom"

"Most likely yeah, since you already met wouldn't you want to be friends? You said she was cool." Aaliyah said while sitting down her drink.

"Well I guess so."

"Great your friends and Bloom's friends can all hang out tomorrow and discuss your first mission." My mom said casually.

"Don't you think that's rushing a friendship?"

"Well her friends and your friends were already talking at the party earlier except for you and Bloom because Caitlin was talking quite a while to get you ready."

"Okay." I said.

"Great I'll call Marion and tell her to tell Bloom and her friends that you're meeting tomorrow."

"Wait meeting where?"

" Alfea College"

 **ON DOMINO AT THE SAME TIME…**

 **(BLOOM P.O.V)**

"Mom are you sure about having all of us go on a mission and we just met like 5 hours ago." I said as my mom just got off the phone with Queen Mya.

" Yes I do it's a great idea for you guys to learn how to bond and get along. I mean you said that she was actually a really cool and nice fairy." My mom said trying to persuade me to go.

" Well yeah but it seems rushed."

"Rushed is good, it means life is moving too slow."

"Not that much"

" Please just agree to it, Jasmin already did."

" Fine, but where are we all going to meet at to talk about this."

" Alfea College."

 **NEXT DAY BY ALFEA…**

 **( No p.o.v)**

It is just another beautiful day on the Alfea campus. Fairies are outside talking. Some are playing with animals. Some are kissing boyfriends from Red Fountain.

7 very special fairies and 6 specialists wait in the lawn for another 7 fairies and 7 specialists to arrive. The Winx were actually excited to see their newly found friends. The boys already known the guys from school.

Only Bloom was a little nervous because she hadn't talk to Jasmin for that long.

A red fountain ship flew in Alfea. Out stepped the people the Winx were waiting for.

" WE'RE HERE!" Caitlin screamed as she got out the ship and looked for Stella. They had been texting all night.

" EEK" screamed Stella as she ran up to Caitlin and hugged her." Hey blond best friend" Stella said as she let go of her.

"Hey other blonde best friend."

"I thought I was your blonde best friend Stella?" Sky said as he pretended to be hurt.

"Blonde best friend that's a boy is what you are to me Sky don't worry."

"And I thought I was your blonde best friend Caitlin." Bridget said as she threw her hand over her heart.

"Uh correction you are my dirty blonde best friend." Caitlin said as she pointed out her hair.

"Fair enough"

"Okay so where are we going to discuss this mission at, I'm ready to fight already." Jason said toughly.

"Hold on we have to wait for headmistress Faragonda." Emma said as she sat down.

"Well now is a good time to get to know one another right." Flora said as she gestured for everyone to sit down on the freshly cutgrass. "Are any of you royals also?"

"I am. 100%, Princess of Vega. Home of all stars" Caitlin said loud and proud.

"To big of an introduction Caitlin. I am Princess of Leahi. Volcano planet." Ava said chilled out.

"And our friend over their Marcus is the Prince of Callisto." Zoe said as she gestured to Marcus who had Jasmin sitting on his lap listening to the conversation.

Everyone begins to stare at Aaliyah for not saying anything yet. She was too busy looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Aaliyah are you alright," Musa asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aaliyah said in a bored tone.

"You don't seem so fine to the rest of us." Logan said as he moved his gaze form Ava to Aaliyah.

"Yeah you look a little depressed about something," Timmy said as he out down his phone.

Aaliyah began to get very emotional. She felt upset and irritated that she could not even sit down without looking depressed. She got up and walked away in to Alfea. 

"What was all that about." Helia asked as he watched Aaliyah walk away.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Trevor said as he ran off to his now sobbing girlfriend.

Aaliyah walked into the empty hall of Alfea and sat on the steps. She hid her face in her knees as she silently cried to herself. Trevor came in seconds later and sat down next to her. He shivered because of the sudden coldness on the steps. It felt like ice.

" Hey its going to be alright okay." Trevor says as he puts his arms around her. She lifts her head up slowly to look at him. He sees her tear stained cheeks and wipes them away.

" I Know it is but I cant help but to feel more bad about myself. Especially when they started to ask questions. I wasn't trying to be rude but I felt the hurt coming in again so I just had to go away so they wouldn't think I'm crazy."

" Aaliyah that's just means that they do care about you. Just as much as I do." Trevor said as he kissed her forehead. She began to smile.

" You always know how to cheer me up after I cry. It's a gift." She jokes as he laughs. She slowly kisses him on the lips. He kisses her back. They break apart after a minute to get air. They both start to laugh again.

" Why did she leave" Tecna asked as she looked at Jasmin.

" Yeah all we did was ask a question." Musa agreed.

" Did we say something wrong." Aisha asked.

" It's a long story on why she left." Jasmin said as she sighed.

" Well until Ms. Faragonda gets here you can tell us." Bloom said as she turned to look at Jasmin.

" Okay it was all on Brielle about 5 years ago. I was 13 and Aaliyah was 16. She only had her charmix. I couldn't transform at all. The most I could do was levitate stuff for 5 seconds before it breaks." Jasmin says as the rest of the group laughs.

" I was walking to the lake by the castle with Marcus because we had just got back from our first date."

 **FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO ON BRIELLE…**

Marcus and me just got back from the movies in Magix. I was so excited when he first asked me out. I have been dreaming of that moment for 3 years. I played it off very cool though. Right now we were walking through the trees by the castle to the lake. He was holding my hand all the way there. EEEK.

" Here we are. Water Stones Lake." Marcus said as we walked to the lake. I was surprised when I saw a blanket and two sandwiches.

" Aww, picnic in the grass. How romantic" I said as we both laughed and walked to eat the sandwiches. They were really good. After we finished I wanted to get in the lake to take a swim.

" I'm going to go swimming in the lake. You coming?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Well with or without you I'm going in to this lake to swim."

Marcus's eyes widen as I undressed in front him for the first. I was planning on getting into the lake anyway so I already had a swimsuit under my clothes. I decided to tease him.

" Like what you see." I asked snapping out of his staring.

" Actually yeah." He said with a grin.

" Pig" I yelled as I swan in the pool. He laughed.

I really wanted him to swim with me too. I decide to play with him one last time.

"CRAMP!" I yelled as I pretended to fall under water. I was fake gasping for air while holding my left leg." AH, MARCUS HELP"

His head shot up at me as he ran to the lake. He took off his socks, shoes and shirt. He dove in. I had pretended to be still as I went underwater a little more. He held his breathe and dove under water. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I had to try my best dead look. The funniest part was when he started to do CPR by putting both his hands on my chest and pushing. It was all in fun until he pressed his lips against mine to blow. My eyes widened and tried to savor the moment but I couldn't so I shot up and coughed.

"You alright" He asked as a sat still in shock.

"You kissed me" I said as I look at the tree in front of me trying to avoid his gaze.

"You do know that I knew you were faking it right." He began to smirk.

"If you knew I was faking why did you do CPR?"

"Well if it were real I wouldn't just sit there and not help and 2 that was a perfect opportunity to kiss you."

I felt myself blush as he always said such sweet words to me. I smiled at him.

"Well it doesn't really count as my first kiss because it is counted as fake CPR."

"Well do you want me to really kiss you?" He asked

"Duh." I said as we both scooted next to each other.

Marcus slowly leaned in to me closing his eyes. I followed pursuit. Our lips slowly touched each other's. I felt the rush of energy as we continued to kiss. This has to be one of the best days ever. We pulled back after about 1 minute and 23 seconds. We looked into each other's eyes, and smiled.

"You know, for your very first kiss you're not that bad, not bad at all." He said as he slung his arm over me.

"Why thank you very much I have had lots of practice."

" With who"

"My bathroom mirror of course." He started to die laughing at my silly comment.

" So, I gave you a kiss on the cheek yesterday, faked kissed you, and then just gave you a real kiss now." He said

" yep"

" you know now your just missing one more type of important kiss" He said as he smirked.

" Which one I swear we did them all." I said as I waited for his answer. To be perfectly honest I did really want to kiss him again.

" We never made out" He said too casually. I smiled.

"Well I guess that will have to be done now then." I said as a sat up and looked at his face.

" Let's not waste time."

Once again he leaned in. a little faster though. He pressed his lips against mine. The wave of energy came right back. I was truly enjoying this. I known him my whole life. I put my arms around his neck as he moved his hands to my lower back. This was now officially the best day ever. But he stopped there knowing his boundaries. How nice.

We started to take one second breaks in between every movement. I started to fall forward to get him to lay back but when we both heard a loud scream, we broke apart quick.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him

"It sounded like your sister."

Then we heard another scream. More like a groan in pain from another voice. We stood up and put on our clothes as quickly as possible, then ran back to the castle.

When we got there, I could not believe my eyes. Half of the kingdom was frozen. My mom had her legs frozen in place and her hands were in ice blocks restricting her from magic. My dad and other soldiers fought of 7-foot ice monsters. At the center of it all was Aaliyah in her Charmix form fighting of an evil ice witch named Crystal.

My dad had finished fighting off the guards. He went to go free his wife.

"Don't worry honey I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Don't bother it useless. This is magic ice it wont break like regular ice it needs magic to melt it off but Aaliyah is busy fighting and Jasmin doesn't have powers yet."

"Then what do we do."

"Hope Aaliyah beats her."

" AALIYAH!" I scream so my sister can see me.

" Jasmin, Marcus run get out of here now it isn't safe here.!" Aaliyah yelled back at me.

"Look Out!" I yell as the witch blasted an all ice cover spell that made Aaliyah fall out of the air and hit the ground. She laid there still. She started to look very sick. I feel sudden rage blow up in me. Thin Ice began to travel up Aaliyah's body. It was see through so you can still see how she looked. That when all anger was in me set up for the ice witch. My hair began to glow a bright blue. I put my arms up and all my anger came out in powers. The water stars. A huge blue spark about the size of a ship came out of my hands and directed its way into the witch. The spell was also enough to free my mother. The witch fell out of the air and hit the ground. I however fell back down as the sudden rush of power left. Marcus helped me up.

" you alright. You were amazing you totally knocked that ice witch out." Marcus congratulated me as I stood up.

" thanks, WAIT, where is Aaliyah." I looked around and found my mom and dad around Aaliyah trying to get her to wake up.

There was someone out in the crowd who could have stopped the ice witch. Kenna. She has the element of fire. She literally stood there and watched the whole battle go down.

" You could have stopped her." My mom said as she glared at Kenna.

Kenna gave her a sly smile.

" It wasn't my battle to fight" Kenna said as she flashed out.

" Ugh she always was a bitch." My mom said as she focused back on Aaliyah. Most of the town had come out of their homes to see if their princess was okay. She was frozen on the ground, not moving.

I started to feel my eyes sting with tears. I began to cry. I fell to knees. Marcus held me from behind.

" Oh don't cry Jasmin I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Marcus comforted me as he kissed my forehead trying to get me to calm down but I just couldn't stop crying.

" You should probably go home, I think I'll be fine." I said trying to wipe the tears away. However just as I wiped them more came out like a non-stopping cycle. Marcus decided to help clear up my tears my taking my head in his hands and using his thumbs to clear them up. The way he looked at me told me that he really looks concerned with my feelings. He really does care about me. This small gesture warmed my heart so much. He the kissed me on the lips slowly. It lasted like 3 seconds but a ship had already come to get him. He waved goodbye.

I ran back over to my family. My mom tried various spells back after back. Nothing seemed to be working. She ended up dropping to her knees and crying. My dad tried to comfort her but it wasn't working much.

All of a sudden a white light flashed through the hard ice shell Aaliyah was trapped in. It all began to crack open as ice shards flew everywhere. My mom put up a shield to keep the glass away from the crowd. When the ice was gone Aaliyah was still breathing, but shaking fast. She was also changing. Her once green eyes turned dark blue. Her green and blue charmix dress had whit snowflakes and sparkles on it. Her green wings now became blue. The biggest change to me was her hair. It was once brown like our mom but now she had pitch-black hair like mines and dads. She still laid unconscious still.

 **A week later…**

I haven't seen Marcus since last week. Neither one of us called. I decided to visit him to release him of worrying over me. How sweet.

 **(NO P.O.V)**

Its been a week since I saw Jasmin. I feel bad I left her in really emotional state. I feel like a terrible boyfriend. I'm going to call her tonight. I'll be having company later on. Sky and Brandon were coming over. Jasmin hadn't seen those two in 3 years. She was banned at 10.

I got out of the ship and walked to the front gates of Callisto. I had one of the Brielle bodyguards assist me. They let me in. I walked straight into the throne room where Queen Lisa and King Lance were chatting. They saw me and smiled.

" Princess so good to see you today." The king said as I bowed.

" Oh no need to bow your practically like family. So What brings you here today" Asked the queen.

"Well I'm here to see Marcus"

" Oh he's in his room. He's been pretty worried about you and your sister."

I walked to Marcus's room. I feel bad now. He's probably been worrying all week. I should have called him to say everything is fine. I'm must be a terrible girlfriend.

I knock on his door. I hear a slight come in as I also hear the sounds of video games. I walk in very slowly. He is turned to face the T.V which is on the other side of the room so he cant see me. He doesn't even see who randomly walked in his room.

"Marcus?"

He pauses the game in an instant, as he knows this voice. Jasmin he thought as he puts the controller down to face his girlfriend.

" Hey Jasmin, How is everything, are you and Aaliyah okay."

" Yeah, we're perfectly fine. I wanted to come by and see you because I know we haven't seen each other in a week and I wanted to personally tell you that we are okay, and I really missed you."

" I missed you to" He said as he wrapped his arms around me and a slowly put my hands on his neck. " You know we never did get to finish our make out session."

" Then shall we finish it." I asked

" Yes we shall"

We leaned in at the same time and met in the middle. I felt warm by being in his arms. We started to turn around so now I was facing the door. My eyes were closed and couldn't hear anything but us kissing. I didn't even hear the door open. I thought it could be the king or queen. Or even worse my father. But I was wrong I saw two familiar faces. One with short brown hair and one with blonde hair. I knew exactly who it was.

" BRANDON AND SKY" I yelled as I ran away from my boyfriend and into Brandon and Sky. They hugged me back.

" I thought we would never see you again" Sky stated.

" Although I do hate to ruin your umm.. Make out session but your sister is downstairs.

I dashed the steps real quick. I saw my sister I ran to.

" Hey little sister."

"I missed you so much"

" I know thanks"

" You look different" I say as I see her change in hair and clothes.

" It's the effects of the ice. It completely changed my me. My whole mood is now cursed to be sad and for me to have low self esteem.

" Well im glad your okay"

" Thanks"

 **BACK IN PRESENT DAY…**

" Wow that is an awesome story to tell." Brandon said as he sat up.

" Here comes miss Faragonda finally." Daphne says as she stands up.

Aaliyah and Trevor come back out.

" So Ms. F when is the mission we are supposed to going on." Aiden says anxiously.

" We are all very excited." Said Dylan.

"And impatient." Riven scoffed.

" Stop it Riven" Musa demanded.

"How about we all just let her speak." Zoe asked.

" That's not a bad idea." Tecna agreed.

" You guys say that but you are all still talking." Aaliyah pointed out.

"exactly." Thoren nodded his head.

" WILL EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET." Stella screamed.

" Nice voice.: Emma said to Stella

" Thanks"

"Can we all just listen now" Flora calmed everyone down.

" Your first mission is to the Omega Dimension. We got call that 4 fairies got stuck in there and were able to get a signal and call for help. I hope you are all up for the challenge." Miss faragonda assured.

" We are always up for the challenge." Sky said as the other specialists nodded. 

" So when do we go on this mission." Marcus asked Ms. Faragonda

" Right Now"

 **So that is the end of this chapter. That is a lot of words over 5000.**

 **Anyway I still need a name for Jasmin and her friends. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **See ya later…**


	5. Mission to Omega

**So new chapter is here. This starts off 5 minutes after Ms. Faragonda tells them that their first mission together stars now. What could possibly go wrong? Right?... Right?... Oh boy.**

 **( No one's P.O.V)**

 **AT ALFEA…**

" Okay, so we've got our transportation, our coordinates and our motive." Zoe said as she paced telling everyone the plan for the Omega mission.

" Well, I think that clears everything we should get going." Tecna said as they all started to walk toward the new Red fountain ship that had to be doubled in size to fit 30 people even though it was only 27 of them.

" WAIT". Stella screeched as the large group turned to see what she has to say.

" Where do you all think you're going" Caitlin asked as she looked at everyone.

"Oh you know to the ship, to fly to the Omega dimension, to go on the mission we all agreed too." Jason said as he tried his best to not yell.

" Oh I know, but what me and Stella meant was where are you all going dressed like that." Caitlin said as she pointed to everyone's clothes.

" Okay you guys for once the blondes are right." Ava said as she stepped up and sided with Caitlin and Stella.

" Your actually siding with them." Daphne said as she looked surprised at the rebel siding with 2 fashionistas.

"Well we all have to really, We cant go to the Omega dimension dressed like it's spring." Aisha claimed as she gestured over her outfit.

" Good point" Daphne said.

" So what do you guys have in store for this pre-mission fashion show as always." Bloom said as she wondered what costume her friend Stella would put on her.

"You get this all the time too." Jasmin said as she eyed Bloom at their friends' similarities.

" Never ends."

" Okay I have an idea for everyone to wear and for your guys impatience, I'll do it now" Stella said as she walked slowly around everyone.

" Heavy on the impatience" Riven said as the rest of the specialists laughed.

" We thought of some really good outfits" Caitlin said as a good color scheme came to mind.

"My question is who are we trying to impress, lets just throw on some winter clothes and roll out of here." Jason said as he began to get annoyed. Caitlin glared at him.

"Whats so wrong with trying to look really good, nobody wants to walk around in rags all the time." Stella said as she started up real good speech about the importance of clothes.

"Its just really unnecessary when you make us change clothes for every occasion." Riven said.

"Well you can just ki- Stella was cut off by Brandon.

"Can we all just calm down, let them change our clothes, and go to the Omega dimension to get the mission done." Brandon said in a calming voice.

"Okay, come on Caitlin lets do this." Stella said as she pulled Caitlin to the center of their huge group of friends.

They both closed their eyes and focused on 27 different outfits in 54 different colors.

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW I REALLY HATE IT WHEN AN OUTFIT DESCRIPTION TAKES UP HALF OF THE PAGE SO IM JUST GOING TO BE VERY SIMPLE AND DO THIS. I KNOW IT MIGHT SEEM LAZY BUT COME ON NOW. IF I PLANNED, THEY WOULD HAVE THE SAME TYPE OF OUTFIT ON I WOULDNT WANT LIKE 27 PARAGRAPHS ON DETAILS SO THIS IS JUST IT. Skip if you don't really care please.**

A sudden bright flash of yellow light covered the group, blinding them and a few nearby Alfea students and…

Bloom: had on a full body suit, Made of leather, It was all a light blue. She had on high army boots in a light pink color. She had on a pink belt. She had on gloves with her fingers out that were white. She had her hair in a ponytail.

Ava: Full body suit, It was all a dark blue color. Orange knee high boots, Black belt, lace gloves, black choker. Her hair was all messy and spiked out.

Stella: full body suit, 100% yellow with thin orange lines going across the arms, orange ankle lace up boots, White worker belt, her hair was in a high bun with two sides down shaping her face out.

Caitlin: Full body suit: It was all yellow also but with pink lines going down her legs, short pink boots, black gloves, her hair was in a bun with the back hanging down.

Flora: Body suit, all pink, green boots, pink gloves, green belt. Her hair was in low ponytail

Bridget: body suit it was a pale pink, dark green boots, white belt, her hair was in two braids going on either side of her face with tiny flowers in her hair.

Tecna: purple body suit, light green boots, black belt, she has on black gloves with her fingers out also, her hair was down to her ears in a cut pixie cut.

Zoe: light purple suit, long boots up to her knee, white belt, black gloves, and her hair was in a small bun and the rest was hanging down to her neck.

Musa: purple body suit with red lines going straight down, long black boots, red belt, and her hair was in a high ponytail

Emma: light purple suit, short red boots, white gloves, black belt, her hair was also in a high ponytail.

Aisha: blue body suit, short light green boots, white gloves, white belt, her hair was in two thin curly long ponytails in the back, with the rest of her hair hanging down (her enchantix hair)

Jasmin: Dark blue body suit, long white boots, white gloves, white choker, her hair was half up in a ponytail and the rest hanging down, she loved her hair straightened.

Daphne: All light yellow body suit, short green boots, blue gloves, white belt; her hair was in a low bun.

Aaliyah: blue body suit, short white boots, white belt, green gloves, her hair was in a high bun.

 **FINALLY.**

All the boys are wearing the new updated specialist uniform from season 6 and 7.

…

"Well those outfits turned out way better than I expected" Caitlin said as she check out all the outfits.

"Yea we all look beautiful lets go." Ava said in a rushed tone as she walked towards the ship.

" FINALLY" Riven said as Jason gave him a high five.

 **ON THE SHIP TO OMEGA…**

All the boys are controlling the ship in 13 seats in front of the ship. They swerve and dip under obstacles to get there in one piece. The part of the ship behind the boys is huge. Well, big enough to fit 14 girls.

"Are we there yet?" Ava says with an agitated tone.

"We've only been flying for 36 minutes, it take a little longer to get there." Logan assured his girlfriend.

"Which brings us back to the question, are we there yet?" Caitlin carried on Ava's statement.

"Have we landed yet" Chris said

"No"

"You just answered your own question"

"Fine"

 **45 MINUTES LATER…**

"Brandon, my butt hurts, lets land." Stella started to complain.

"Can you wait just 5 more minutes please Stella." Brandon nearly begged her.

"Fine"

…

"So have you guys been to Omega before" Bridget asked the Winx.

"Yeah like twice" Aisha said.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa. You guys have been here twice." Zoe exclaimed.

"Yea the first time was when I sacrificed myself to come so Andros could have been saved" Tecna answered.

"Wow that's really brave of you Tecna" Emma said.

"Thanks." Tecna smiled

"What about the second time" Ava asked

"Oh that's when we defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle, right after- Aisha trailed off her sentence as she realized what she was about to say. She forgot Aaliyah and Jasmin said they were cousins of Nabu. This would just make them feel even worse.

"Right after what happened." Aaliyah asked curiously.

All of the Winx's faced started to drop as they knew Aisha really didn't want to finish her sentence. The specialists turned around look at the girls.

"Ah- never mind it's not important what happened after." Aisha said as she sat back in her seat.

"Why start a sentence you weren't gonna finish" Ava said as she glanced at Aisha.

"That's the thing I didn't know I wasn't gonna finish it." Aisha shot back.

"Why didn't you finish it, anyway?" Caitlin asked

"Like I said it's not important"

"Would we care if you said it," Zoe asked.

"Well no but they will" Aisha said as she looked at Jasmin and Aaliyah.

"Why would we care about something not important?" Aaliyah asked.

"Because to you guys it is important" Aisha said back.

"Then tell us." Jasmin said

"It'll probably hurt you guys"

"Just say IT," Aaliyah nearly yelled.

"RIGHT BEFORE NABU DIED" Aisha yelled.

The ship went silent. The rest of the specialists turned around to look at the rest of the girls. Jasmin and Aaliyah sat back down quietly.

"I'm sorry I said it like that. It really hurts for me to say it and accept it. But now you see why I paused mid-sentence." Aisha apologized.

"No, no its fine we just should have listened to what you said and respected that you didn't want to say it." Aaliyah said to Aisha.

"Thanks"

"Do you guys miss him?" Aisha asked. "You know since you were cousins."

" Well yeah of course, we never really got hang out after he turned 15." Aaliyah said.

"His parents didn't let him hang out with anyone, so he mostly knew the guards." Jasmin said. " Me and Aaliyah were on Eraklyon most of the time instead of Andros. They wanted to prepare him for his arranged marriage."

"Ugh I hate those. I'm happy my parents don't put in one." Aaliyah said as she smiled at Trevor. He winked at her. She turned her head to hide the blush.

"When we found out the news like a year and a half ago the whole family was upset." Jasmin said

"The worst part is the feeling you get when someone is gone for good. The feeling that you should have spent more time with the people around you, because you never know what will happen. You could really love someone and then the next day they could be gone or act like a totally different person." Aaliyah said with a frown on her face.

"You know that was really well said Aaliyah" Flora said

" It just that it completely true." Aaliyah said back. "We barely got to spend time with him and then next thing you know he's just gone."

"It's kind of like what happened to me when you think about it." Aaliyah said with a sad smile on her face. " I used to be spunky and upbeat but now I'm a huge depressed mess."

"Hey that's not true stop it Aaliyah" Jasmin hated to see her sister talk bad about herself. It made her feel worse. Even though she thinks, what she said is true. She has not said the words 'thank you' in 5 years. Not lying.

"It is true you know it is" Aaliyah said to her sister.

"Aaliyah you know you shouldn't say that" Trevor said with a frown.

" Ugh hate to break up the emotion circle but were here" Riven said.

" Finally" Stella and Ava said at the same time.

The group walked off the ship. The girls instantly felt a cool breeze approach them.

"Well everyone was right when you said it was gonna be cold" Caitlin said as she hugged herself for warmth.

"Guess we did need good outfits" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Emma to keep her warm.

"Told you so…" Stella said as she rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Okay Timmy where are the coordinates to where the communicator was found?" Tecna asked.

" Well they seem to be about 1 and a half mile Northeast of the Omega dimension." Timmy said while pointing straight ahead to the right a little.

" Well about how long will that take" Zoe asked.

"If we don't have any distractions or obstacles on our way and we walk at a decent pace we should get to them in 23 minutes and 47 seconds" Dylan stated while looking at his watch.

"Man, I knew I should have brought my headphones" Musa exclaimed.

"Here you can borrow mine" Emma said as she pulled her headphones out of one of the the side pockets on her belt.

" Thanks."

"Leave it up to Emma to bring headphones on a mission." Ava said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised Musa forgot hers." Bloom said

"I just thought I wasnt gon- Musa was cut off by a scream in pain.

One of the escapees from the cells had just grabbed Bridget by the legs and lifted her up. She face planted on the floor.

"AAHH" Bridget yelled from the floor.

Aiden ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Aiden asked as he held her up. He noticed she now had a small frostbite on her cheek from the cold ground.

"No, not at all" Bridget said as she held the side of her cheek.

Aiden helped her up to her feet. More and more escapees came from the shadows and circled around the group. It was at least 30 savages or more, but only 27 of them. All the boys drew out their weapons. Aiden and Helia both got into position with their laser string gloves, Timmy, Dylan aimed their laser guns, Jason, Riven, Brandon, and Chris took out their phantoblades, Logan, Marcus and Sky took out their swords, Thoren picked up his hammer and Trevor got out his broadsword and got into position.

As for the girls they helped up Bridget then transformed.

"Ready Girls" Bloom yelled to everyone.

"Let's do this." Bloom said as they all rose up their hands.

 **OKAY I AM SWITCHING UP TRANSFORMATIONS. ONLY DAPHNE AND AALIYAH HAS SIRENIX. BUT THE REST OF THE GIRLS HAVE BELIEVIX. JUST TO BE FAIR.**

" BELIEVIX" all of the girls except for Daphne and Aaliyah yelled.

 _Believix, Believix_

 _Believix, Believix_

 _Believix, Believix,_

 _Believix, your're magical_

 _All you gotta do is believe in yourself_

 _and everything will change_

 _You got the power,_

 _Believix, so wonderful_

 _Feel the magic coming out from your heart_

 _Everything is possible_

 _It's a higher energy_

 _Believix, you're magical_

 _All you gotta do is believe in yourself_

 _And everything will change_

 _You got the power_

 _Believix, so wonderful_

 _Feel the magic coming out from your heart,_

 _Everything is possible,_

 _It's a higher energy_

 _This is the power_

The girls are transformed into their fairy forms.

"Ready Aaliyah?" Daphne asked as she rose up her hands.

"Always" Aaliyah said, as she got ready.

"SIRENIX" They both yelled.

 _Sirenix, Sirenix_

 _I feel the power of the ocean,_

 _Connecting with the deepest part of me_

 _Sirenix underwater motion,_

 _suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,_

 _It's a rush of wonder_

 _I can fly, swimming deep down under_

 _I feel the wave of transformation,_

 _I'm stronger as I'm diving through the blue_

 _Sirenix you're the inspiration,_

 _The power of the sea is inside of you_

 _I feel the power of the ocean_

 _Connecting with the deepest part of me_

 _Sirenix underwater motion_

 _Suddenly im soaring through the sea_

 _It's a rush of wonder_

 _I can fly swimming deep down under_

 _Sirenix you're an inspiration_

 _The power of the sea is inside of you_

 _Now the infinite ocean_

 _But to me_

 _Like a mystical potion_

Aaliyah and Daphne are in their fairy form with the rest of the girls flying about 6 feet in the air to get a good look at everyone.

"Aww isn't this cute, our first fight together. You know one day all of us are gonna look back and laugh at this" Caitlin said as she flew in front of the whole crowd and quickly snapped a photo then flew back in place.

"Really Caitlin" Musa said while putting up a good sus face.

" What its just for memories"

" Okay enough jib jab lets whoop some savages already" Ava said as she got her hand in the shape of a ball.  
The boys instantly start to fight with the savages on the ground. Swinging left and right and it seem to a pretty fair fight until more savages show up. And the girls weren't going to fly around and let the boys get jumped so…

" STEREO CRASH" Musa sent a cloud of sound waves at some of the savages and made them bounce back a few feet.

" TIKI PUNCH" Ava splashed about 3 savages in red lava making them slow down their attacks on the boys.

" LIGHTNING VAPOR" Zoe sent a lightning bolt to blow back a group of savages coming in from behind.

" CONSTRICTING VINES" Flora made 8 vines grow from the ground and hold down 4 savages.

" SOLAR STORM" Stella sent beams of light down to explode on contact with the escapees.

"BOOM BOX" Emma made little red speakers go against all of the savages ears to play an ear wrenching noise getting them off balance and unfocused.

"ANDROS HURRICANE" Aisha sent a huge pink ball and knocked out nearly half of the savages.

The boys are starting to get more of the advantage since the savages have been weakened by the girls.

"MEGA WATT" Tecna made 12 of the savages weapons de materialized.

" SHOOTING STAR" Caitlin made half of the savages blow back in to the ice behind them.

"POWDER PETALS" Bridget made pollen surround around savages making them cough and become dizzy.

"FLAME SPIRAL" Daphne shoots a swirling flame which pushes back all of the savages. 

"This will keep those savages where they belong" Aaliyah said as she walked up to where the savages lay about to stand up. She bends down and puts both hands on the ground.

"ICE CHAINS" Aaliyah made ice chains form around the savages and tie them down in place.

"Okay Bloom, Jasmin, try a good relocation spell." Daphne said as she glanced at the savages.

"We don't know how to converge yet." Bloom said as she looked at her big sister.

"Try" Aaliyah said.

Bloom and Jasmin brought both their hands together. A small spark formed around them. They close their eyes.

"BELIEVIX CONVERGENCE, RELOCATION SPELL" A huge flash of blue and red light filled the area. Bloom and Jasmin shot at all of the savages making them transport to the other end of the Omega Dimension. Bloom and Jasmin transform back into their gear and fall out of the air. Sky and Marcus run to catch them.

"Whoa. That was close." Marcus says as he picks Jasmin up in his arms.

"Yeah, too close." Sky lifts Bloom up.

"Yo, Aaliyah wanna explain why they both fell out of air." Marcus says as he eyes her.

"Well since this is their first convergence it still reacts opposite of each other." Aaliyah says as she transforms back into her mission clothes.

"They'll be fine though" Daphne says as she walks over to Sky.

Bloom and Jasmin start to shift in Sky and Marcus's arms as they walk.

"Wha- What happened" Bloom asks as she starts to rub her head.

"Yeah what did happen, the last thing I remember is the savages coming?" Jasmin starts to look around, and sees all her friends in fairy forms.

"Did we just have a battle?" Bloom looked Sky in the eye.

"Well yeah" Sky says.

"Did we win or no," Jasmin says with a grin approaching her face.

"Are the savages still here?" Ava says as she flies over to Marcus and Jasmin.

"Um no." Jasmin says with a questioning tone.

"Then we won" Ava pumps her fist in the air.

"Uh Timmy how long until we reach the girls?" Aisha asks

"Like 15 minutes" Timmy checks his watch.

"I dont want to be bored the whole walk there lets do something" Ava says as she throws herself on Logan's back.

"Are you sure that's logical we might waste more time by being distracted." Tecna checks on her mini laptop.

"What. Those fairies have survived this long. We deserve some fun." Ava puts on a tough frown.

"I think it's a great idea to pass time by." Flora smiles.

"Thank you Flora." Ava pats her back. "So does everyone else agree to do something."

Everyone starts to mumble 'sure', 'Seems fun', or 'yeah'.

"Okay then what are we gonna do" Stella asks curiously.

"I say we sing." Emma and Musa fist bump.

"You guys are the only ones who sing." Thoren states.

"Right boys don't want hear girly songs." Jason says with a smirk.

"I don't think a song with an awesome guitar drift is girly." Musa says as she pulls out her phone.

"What song are you talking about exactly." Riven asks curiously.

"Big Boy." Emma says with a sly grin.

All the girls instantly shout out "I love that song". All the boys groan as they know what song they were talking about as it always plays on the radio.

"Play it , play it, play it" Caitlin yells.

"Okay"

Musa presses the play button on her phone.

 **This is a real song by one of the artists that's sings for Winx Club. I think its Elisa Rosselli. Check it out.**

All of the girls start to sing the song part by part. Sentence by sentence.

Musa: _ **You go out every night, but you don't have fun**_

Emma: _**Your house is full of stuff, your car's expensive**_

Stella: _**You, feel kind of empty**_

Caitlin: _**You go around lookin for satisfaction**_

Ava: _**You constantly need everyone's attention**_

Aisha: _**I, call it addiction**_

Aaliyah: _**No, I never meant to ruin your party**_

Tecna: _**Go, show me that your super cool**_

Bridget: _**Who's gonna save you big boy**_

Zoe: _**When the music stops and the disco lights go down**_

Flora: _**Who's gonna love you big boy**_

Daphne: _**When the morning comes and everybody goes back home**_

Bloom and Jasmin _ **:(Lets go down) (Every body down) (Everybody down, to the ground if your super cool)**_

" Uh guys" Helia tells the girl but they're still singing. 

Musa: _ **You would anything to be in the papers**_

"Girls stop now" Marcus tries to stop them but they are still singing.

Emma: _ **You wish you had a supermodel girlfriend**_

" Stop singing" Brandon tries to shake Stella but she ignores him.

Stella: _ **Why , Cant you stop talking**_

" Why cant you girls stop singing and listen" Logan yells.

Ava: _**You go around like you are something special**_

Caitlin _ **: But there's a million like you everywhere I go.**_

Aaliyah: _**Give me a break boy.**_

"SHUT UP" Riven yells. The girls go silent under his powerful voice. Musa stops the song.

" Why do we have to stop singing now, I was about to do solo again" Musa said as she glared at Riven.

" Because of that." Riven pointed in front of them. A giant whit ice snake circles around a pink shield which seems to be coming from one of the fairies they were looking for.

"Of wha- oh shiitake mushrooms" Musa's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. She had seen it before when they went to rescue Tecna. But something that Jasmin and her friends didn't know was that this dragon cant be destroyed. It's essence keeps the Omega Dimension well itself. Without it Omega wouldn't exist. And the worst part is that the dragon is fast. The even worse part is that the ride outta here is a mile and a half the other way. Help.

" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no this is bad." Stella started to panic. She nearly used all her energy trying to keep this thing away from her friend.

" Do we have a plan." Zoe asks.

"We don't need one. Fight get the girls then leave." Ava says as she is about to transform.

"We cant fight it." Bloom says as she walks up to it.

"Wait why." Jasmin looks at her trying to get an answer.

"It cant be destroyed. We tried and it's still here." Bloom looks back at everyone.

"So what do we do." Bridget asks as she looks at the helpless fairies trapped.

" Don't worry I have a plan." Bloom nods with a smile.

"Don't leave me hanging" Musa nudges Bloom's side.

"Its really simple. We try our best to leave the dragon alone, half of us will distract the dragon while the other half gets the girls out. Then we all fly back to the ship and then were done with our first mission." Bloom says all in one big breath.

"Seems easy enough." Sky says while he winks at Bloom. She smiles.

"Ready team" Aisha with a proud smile on her face.

"Lets go" Chris says.

They all turn to face the dragon.

 **IN A CAVE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF MAGIX FOREST…**

" It seems that the gang is getting along pretty well." Callister said as he watched their mission in Omega.

"Their powers are magnificent. If my plan works out, I'll rule Magix in less than a month with those girls. They will be much harder to catch though. All their friends seem to care way to much."

Callister walks over to his potion lab. There he make different types of spells to intoxicate people into becoming minions. In his meantime now he has been making two new potions for two very special people. The two potions are in a blue and red bottle. He grabs a bag of ingredients in it.

"Hmm lets see, we have a tear from the King Of Oppositus in both potions, a scale of a dragon, a drop of salt water, the old locks of Queen Marion's and Queen Mya's hair." Callister sniffs the lock of hair then throws it in the potion bottles.

"Next we have water from Water Stones Lake in Brielle, and the smallest piece of a shard that fell from Oritels sword." He drops them in the potion bottles as well.

"And last but not least, Eye of newt, it's always the eye of newt just to be traditional."

With that final ingredient, both potions start to bubble and boil. Smoke rises from it and fills the room in a misty fog. With a snap of a finger Callister makes the fog instantly, go away.

"That should be enough"

"Once my hands are on the ultimate power, Magix won't know who hit em. They thought they could get rid of me. They thought that I was 100% gone just because I have not left any traces of existence. Well what a surprise entrance I will be making. Not long now until the uprising of my reign and the downfall of the most powerful kingdoms on both sides of the dimension." Callister cheered as he poured the potions into a pill-sized container and set them in the freezer.

"My whole uprising is planned, the only things I need are the two leaders of my uprising and army then we can let the takeover begin." Callister walks back over to where the Winx and Jasmin's friends have successfully freed the fairies and are flying back to the ship.

"Not long my little rulers. We will soon be united and Magix will at our feet begging for mercy." Callister gives out an evil laugh as he cant wait until Magix loses control and loses two of their greatest fighters.

"Not long at all"

 **Ooh. What's Callister up to? What does have in store for the mega team next? What other songs do the girls like? How will Queen Marion and Queen Mya act on the arrival of an old threat? And why does Callister keep and old lock of hair from Queen Marion and Queen Mya? About 2 of these questions will be answered on the next chapter of Fairies Attract. Tune in next time for the Magic.**

 **See ya later…**

 **P.S. IDEAS PLEASE ON WHAT I SHOULD NAME JASMIN AND HER FRIENDS. IF NOT THEN I WILL NAME THEM THE CHARMS. TO ME IT SOUNDS SO BORING BUT ITS SOMETHING. ANYWAY…**

 **See ya later..**


	6. Late Night

**New Chapter of Fairies Attract. To be honest, I really don't know how long this Story is going to be. I really don't have a clue on how many words I can type. It can go on forever. I mean I already have 17k words and only 5 chapters. I feel like that's too much. But hey not a problem. Anyway on with the new chapter. The thrilling drama of powerful Magix fairies and their life.**

 **AT ALFEA THE NIGHT AFTER THE MISSION…**

" Well that mission was a huge success." Tecna said as she walked in the bathroom.

"I know those girls are lucky we got them away from that ice dragon they would have been there all day." Musa hopped on her bed.

"I'm just glad me and Jasmin finally learned how to use our magic together. It was really easy, except for the falling out of the sky part but overall it was easy." Bloom said while brushing her teeth.

"Well more good news. I and Caitlin are going to ask to have a fashion show at Alfea tomorrow night." Stella exclaimed as she went to get the blow dryer.

"Don't you guys have to plan out everything still, like clothes, models, and if has anything else going on at Alfea tomorrow night." Aisha said as she started to do sit ups.

"What could possibly be doing tomorrow night?" Stella questioned.

"Maybe she has a hot date tomorrow." Musa smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who do you think Ms.F could be in to?" Flora asked.

"Let me see. I can only think of two possible choices that Ms.F could like. That is reasonable that is." Tecna said as she stepped out.

"And they are..." Bloom said.

"Hogan and Saladin." Tecna smiled.

"Alfea and Red Fountain Headmasters on a date or Alfea Headmaster and Domino's sword maker on a date. Which one? Stella asked.

"I have no idea," Aisha laughed.

"Hey, I wonder what the other girls are doing now." Flora asked.

"Yeah. was nice to let them crash here overnight." Musa said.

 **IN ANOTHER ROOM IN ALFEA WHERE JASMIN AND HER FRIENDS ARE SPENDING THE NIGHT…**

"You know Beta Academy has good air conditioner but Alfea's is way better." Jasmin said as she put her face in front of the vent.

"Okay stop hogging" Ava bumped her out of the way with her hip.

"Watch it fat hips," Jasmin snapped at Ava.

"Oh really because I know a guy who really seems to love these fat hips all the time, you know that really hot one who is best friends with your boyfriend what is his name again hmm…" Ava says as she smirks and walks up to Jasmin.

"Okay Ava we get it Logan like your fat hips." Jasmin rolled her eyes.

"You better believe it."

" was so nice to let us stay here." Bridget said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah after that mission we really need to lie down." Zoe said.

"You know I'm just really glad me and Bloom learned how to use our magic together. It was really easy. Except for the falling out of the sky part but overall it was easy." Jasmin stated.

"Wanna here what I'm happy about right now." Caitlin smiled cheekily.

"Not really" Emma laughed.  
"Well since your just begging me I'll tell you." Caitlin said. " Me and my BBBF are going to ask Ms.F to host a fashion show here. Should have been at Beta but I lost a bet with Stella so now it's here."

"2 things: One what is a BBBF and two, no one was begging you." Emma spat.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Caitlin Asked.

"It's just Jason again" Emma sighed.

"Being a jerk once again" Ava smiled.

"Shut your mouth Ava" Emma glared at her with disgust.

"Why don't you make me shut up, or I could call Jason and he can tell you like he always does." Ava said back.

"Why don't you say that to my face or does it stink just like Logan always says." Emma stood up and walked towards Ava.

"My breath never stinks." Ava defended herself.

"Not what Logan says…?" Emma said trailed off her sentence.

"What is it with you? You always go on and on about your stupid boyfriend problems making everyone feel bad. Keep it to yourself. Like Caitlin always says TMI!" Ava glared at Emma.

"What about you, huh. You always gloat about you and your perfect little relationship with Logan. Get over yourself!" Emma yelled.

"So what you want us to do just feel bad all because you are. Leave your relationship to yourself!" Ava yelled." You want to know why, because no one cares."

"Well no one cares about your relationship. All your dates, make out sessions, games, and freaky nights at red fountain can stay in that little tomboy mind of yours." Emma spat at Ava." I don't know why Logan goes out with a dyke like you anyways."

"Ugh! I've had with you, how about you just not talk to me anymore. I mean, you _can_ do that right, you seem to do that with Jason a lot." Ava said.

"You could just not talk to me anymore either. I don't want to see you, hear your mouth or hear about your fake relationship." Emma yelled." I still don't know why we're even friends-

"Were all friends because we have been there for each other since we were 11 years old." Jasmin shouted at them. "That's 7 years for all of us. Don't you two remember. First day of middle school, that long and you two are questioning that day like it never happened!" Jasmin looked between her two friends confused.

"Yeah you guys are friends, and guess who you guys are fighting about." Caitlin said as she twirled in her chair.

"Boys" Ava and Emma said at the same time then laughed.

"You know I cant believe we always do that. Fighting over boys." Emma said as she sat down.

"I know. I feel so lame and desperate. That is so not me." Ava sat next to Emma." I'm sorry Emma. I shouldn't make fun of you when you're having boy problems. I'm supposed to be there for you. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't always burden you guys with my problems. You guys can't always fix them." Emma and Ava hugged.

"Well like I always say it's nothing Ice cream and movies can't fix." Ava said as she went to the mini fridge and pulled out a pint-sized tub of ice cream.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"We should really get to sleep; Tecna just said that wants to see us in the morning." Zoe stated.

"Do all of us have one of the Winx Girls number?" Bridget asked.

"Duh. I have Stella's, Ava has Aisha's, Zoe has Tecna's, you have Flora's, Emma has Musa's, and I think Jasmin has Bloom's." Caitlin said as she pointed to each of her friends.

"I do, I got it from her on the way back with the boys." Jasmin said.

"Speaking of boys anybody got any plans with them." Caitlin asked.

"Ooh yeah. I have a date with Marcus." Jasmin exclaimed.

"I meant any real plans Jasmin, like steamy plans." Caitlin nudged her.

"Oh, you mean like hot sex in his Red Fountain bed again?" Jasmin asked sarcastically. Caitlin nodded her head. "Yeah, no thanks, last time we did that, we were up until 2 a.m., and Codatorta does morning checks on all dorm rooms and I had to make a quick escape in one of his t-shirts at 6 a.m."

"You were never good at getting up when you stay up late." Zoe said.

"What time is it now" Jasmin asked.

"10:57 p.m."

"Then lets see how quick I get out of bed tomorrow."

"Not quick enough to get out of Red Fountain on time."

"Like you have"

"Maybe once or twice" Zoe said as she walked off slowly with her hands behind her back.

"Seriously you and Dylan" Ava stopped her.

"A girl never makes love and tells"

"I'm going to haunt you on this later"

"Fine" Zoe said." Now let's all get to sleep".

"Goodnight" They all said as they went to bed.

 **Okay I know this is a short and irrelevant chapter but I promise the next one will be better. I just got stuck. Its like I know what is supposed to happen but its way to early to do that. Something is supposed to be in between right now and all the action. I used to upset when authors didn't write for a long time and say I had writers block. I was all like it cant be that hard it seems easy. Well know I know. Anyway.**

 **See ya later…**

 _MagixLife…_


	7. Gone: Part 1

**Whew new chapter. I noticed no one has updated anything. I bet it was finals. Uh 7 finals to do but everyone is on winter break now so hopefully everyone gets the chance to update the stories. Anyway here goes…**

 **ON DOMINO THE NEXT MORNING…**

Queen Marion and Queen Mya sit in the Domino Gardens drinking tea. Talking about their past. They even talk about Callister.

"We have had some amazing times together." Mya said while smiling to Marion.

"I know we have haven't we." Marion smiled." If only a certain someone wouldn't have messed us up when we were 17."

"Ugh Callister don't get me started with him, I'm just glad we took care of him for good." Mya stated.

"I have a list of things I hate about that guy that is over 100ft long." Mya laughed. "The number one on my list is that huge black magical bird that he had. Ugh that I hate the most."

"I hate that when we disobeyed him that one time, he cut some of our hair off." Marion said. Mya nodded her head.

"At least he is gone for good now," Mya stated. She had drunk some of her tea.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" Marion asked.

"When do we ever miss a good party?" Mya said. Marion laughed. "What is it for?"

"It's for the kids. is throwing them a party for completing a mission." Marion replied.

"Of course were going" Mya said. "You know I miss just us talking together like we used to when we were teens, like this"

"Me too." Mya and Marion both hugged.

 **IN 'S OFFICE…**

"But please !" Stella begged her headmistress.

"Stella I already said no. I have other plans." said to Stella.

"So you DO have plans tonight." Stella said with a smirk. "Who are you going on a date with Ms.F"

"I beg your pardon Stella," said surprised.

"I told you not to say that if she says no." Caitlin whispered to Stella.

"I have planned a party for all of you for completing your first mission." stated. "It starts in a few hours."

"A Few Hours!" Caitlin and Stella said at the same time.

Caitlin dragged Stella out of the office and to the dorms.

…

"Guess what we just" Stella stopped mid-sentence. Everyone was in the room. Even the boys. "Oh you're all here."

"That's even better." Caitlin said while taking heavy breaths"

Are you guys okay. You look tired." Ava laughed.

"You look like you've been running." Flora said.

"Ms.F…plans…party…few hours." Stella huffed out leaning on Brandon for support.

"Uh do you want some water?" Brandon asked. Stella nodded.

"So what outfits are you putting us in today?" Emma asked in a monotone voice.

Caitlin and Stella put all of the girls in the disco style outfits from season 5. All the boys were in there specialists uniform for the party. Specific orders from Saladin. Never know what can happen at a party.

began to speak on the loud speaker.

"Attention Alfea. I know this may be short notice but I have planned a party for tonight. I understand if you cannot make it. That is all."

 **(Bloom's P.O.V)**

I decided that I want to talk to Jasmin. Because as of right now, her and me are in the same situation. Having a completely different side to your powers hidden away. Our moms said we should try to make our powers balance out. We have been getting along pretty well. Well mostly on the phone. She told a lot about how Sky was when he was little. I want to try to balance our powers a little more at least before the party.

We all walk outside.

"Jasmin." I whisper to her. She spun around at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hey Bloom. What's up? And why are we whispering." She whispers to me with a skeptical look.

"Come on." I say as I pull her over to a far bench in Alfea. Our friends don't notice us missing yet.

"Why are we way over here?" She asks me as we sit down cross-legged on the bench.

"Don't you want to learn more about how are powers work together?" I say to her.

"Yeah, of course. Just why way over here." Jasmin asks.

"Well we have to focus. Our friends can sometimes be distractions." I reply. She nods her head.

"So what should we try first?" She asked me.

"Well let's see what happens just when our hands touch." I say to her. She looks at me puzzled.

"Are you sure? First time we did that we flew back into the walls." She said to me. We both laughed.

"Yes I am very sure" I reassure her.

"Okay then" She tells me.

We both put our hands out. Just like that time at Eraklyon, everything seemed to slow down. Once our hands touched, a sudden rush of new energy went over my body. That's when we saw it. A small red flame and a blue wave swirled around our hands. It was amazing. We weren't even doing a spell, it just happened. I looked up from our hands to Jasmin's wide eyes and her face in shock.

"How are we doing this?" Jasmin had an amused look on her face.

"I have no idea, but it is pretty cool. We're not even trying." I say looking like an amazed child.

We then interlocked our fingers together. That's when we saw an even more amazing sight. The small swirl of power coming from our hands started to circle around each other high in the sky. My flame shaped into a large, fiery orange dragon. Her small wave grew into a blue, shiny wave, the same size as my dragon. It really was a remarkable sight. Our heads shot up to the sky. It seemed like all of Alfea saw it too.

In the sky, Jasmin and I saw two very familiar looking ships flying to Alfea grounds. They stopped in mid-air. One was red with a dragon going all the way around. The other was white with bright blue water decorated on it. Those must be our parents. They must have seen our little magic show.

"Hey how come we haven't blown ourselves in to a wall yet, or since we're outside, a tree?" Jasmin asked.

"That's a real good question." I looked at our hands again. They had a strange black glow to them. "Jasmin, you see that weird, blackish glow around our hands." I start to feel worried.

"Yeah, it feels weird. Like it's trying telling us something important." Jasmin looks up at me worried.

"So, you mean, our powers are trying to warn us that something bad is going to happen because I don't feel that relaxed anymore." I say to her. This is weird.

"We should ask our moms about it. I'm sure this has happened to them before." Jasmin says looking up at the ships.

"We should let our hands go so they can land." I say. She nods her head.

We both let our hands go. The powers begin to circle in the opposite direction and fly back down, right back to our hands. Our parents land the ships then step off. The first thing we see are our moms walking towards us. They have eager smiles on their faces.

"So we see you've been practicing." My mom says as she makes room for herself on the bench.

"Yeah, we have. It's easier than I thought it would be." Jasmin replies. Her mom looks at her proudly.

"Well when we were in the ships it looks like you guys have really got the hang of it quick." Queen Mya says to us.

"Oh! Mom, Queen Mya we wanted to ask you guys something." I blurt out in a frantic tone.

"What is it honey?" My mom asks.

"When I and Bloom had our hands together we saw this strange black glow around it." Jasmin says.

"It gave us this weird feeling like something bad was about to happen soon. It was nerve wracking." I say after. Our mothers look at each other knowingly, as if they know what we are talking about.

"Look, this happened to us before and it is nothing to worry about." My mom said to us in a calming tone.

"It is something to worry about. Remember what happened when we felt that." Queen Mya said to my mom with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah but they won't have to worry about that because they are both gone – Queen Mya gave my mom a look telling her not to finish her sentence.

"Who are they?" Jasmin asked with her eyebrows raised.

"She meant to say he. He as in Callister." Queen Mya corrected. "We felt that to when Callister first showed up in our lives."

"But it's no big deal because he is now gone." My mom told us.

"Okay but if that is the only time we felt that how come, they feel it too. What do you think is going to happen to them?" Queen Mya said looking at my mom.

Jasmin and I just stare at them wondering what they are talking about. I wonder why Queen Mya said my mom meant to say he instead of they. I didn't seem like my mom meant to say anything else but that. I feel like they're hiding something from us, but what. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Maybe it is just a false alarm." My mom says.

"How do powers have false alarms?" Queen Mya says back.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it is nothing serious. Perhaps just a storm warning." My mom suggests.

"Yeah, sure." Queen Mya has a disheartened look on her face. I can't help but notice that her sad face looks just like Aaliyah's. It must be where she got it. "Well I guess you have nothing to worry about."

My mom and Queen Mya walk away talking.

"Jasmin, I think your mom is right. I feel like something is going to happen tonight." I say to her.

"Me too, but what your mom is right, that it's just a false alarm." She says to me.

"Yeah a false weather alarm." I say sarcastically. We both start to laugh at my mom weather statement. "No, I'm serious. It doesn't feel right."

"Then what do we do about it."

"We should try to be aware, all night long."

"All night? I had a date planned with Marcus tonight. We were going to go to Magix Square to see a movie then come back in time for the rest of the party. I don't know how to be romantic and aware at the same time." Jasmin says. I laugh at her.

"Is there any way to rain check your date for tomorrow." I ask her.

"Hopefully, if I ask Marcus." Jasmin say to me looking over at our friends.

We both get up from the bench and walk over where the rest of our friends are. We over hear their conversation. The Winx and specialists seem to be telling Jasmin's friends about the Trix. They're saying that Aaliyah would totally win in a fight with Icy.

"Uh, you guys I totally doubt that." Aaliyah tells them.

"You have not met Icy though. The only other person who she really took on was Bloom and that was only because she has the dragon fire." Musa says.

"I don't think she has gone against anyone with ice powers too." Stella said. Aaliyah's face started to drop when she said ice powers. Jasmin walked up faster to talk to her sister.

"Aaliyah, come here real quick. I have to talk to you." Jasmin says pulling her sister back.

"But you just got over here." Aaliyah said with a confused look.

"Just come." Jasmin said quickly.

Jasmin drags Aaliyah a few feet away.

"So you guys really think Aaliyah could beat Icy." I ask.

"Of course she can." Aisha said. "I would love to see Icy get her ass kicked by someone on her same level." We all laughed.

"She wouldn't stand a chance." Flora said.

 **(Jasmin's P.O.V)**

"Look if you pulled me over here because she said ice powers, it's okay. It does not matter. The Winx barely know about it. It was a mistake." Aaliyah says to me.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty sad." I say to her.

"I am sure." Aaliyah look at me with a smile. I makes me so happy to see her smile. She rarely does it. It's small moments like this I'll always remember about my sister.

"I just want to make sure my big sister is okay." I say to her with a smile.

"I'll be fine." She hugs me.

We walk back over to our friends. I now pull Marcus aside.

"Hey, what's up." He puts his arm around me and looks me in the eye.

"Uh I wanted to talk about our date today." I say to him.

"Oh yeah, when are we supposed to be going?" Marcus asked

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if we could go in it tomorrow." I say nervously. He takes his arm from around me to look at me straight.

"Why do want to re-schedule it." He says to me.

"Well, me and Bloom were having a bad feeling about today and we wanted to stay aware of everything. So I just didn't think our date would go smoothly if I cant focus on you."

"That sweet. And it's okay. Its fine if we can go tomorrow." He takes both of my hands.

"I'm glad you're taking this good. The last time I cancelled a date you didn't talk to me for like two days." We both laugh.

"Well this time you have good explanation." He says. "So what's this about a bad feeling."

"To be honest I don't know that much myself."

"Did you ask your parents?"

"My mom said she and Marion went through the same thing, but when they did feel it, that's when Callister found them."

"Isn't he destroyed?"

"Yeah, Marion said it was a false alarm, but my mom said she was worried that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, which story are you gonna listen to." He looks back down at me.

"I don't know. I mean I doubt that Callister is coming back and if there is a new evil, all of us together as one big team." I smile and look back at our friends.

We walk back over to them. 

**(No P.O.V)**

"Hey Jasmin is that bad feeling thing still going on." Ava asked Jasmin and Bloom.

"Yeah but we don't know if anything is going to happen or not." Bloom said.

"So when are we gonna get this party started." Stella said in a song voice dancing around everyone.

"Right I am so ready to celebrate me." Caitlin said. We all looked at her confused. "I mean celebrate us."

"Yeah that's what you meant." Zoe said.

"Well then lets go party!" Aisha screamed.

 **5 HOURS LATER…**

"This party was awesome. I'm so sad its slowing down." Bridget said sitting at the table with everyone.

"Yeah the music was great, dancing was great, food was great, watching Bloom and Jasmin freak out all might was hilarious though." Emma laughed.

"Leave us alone Emma." Jasmin said, looking around frantically.

"The more we tried to relax the worse the nerves got." Bloom said shaking.

"It feels like when the hair on the back of your neck stand up when you feel someone is close by, but I have been feeling it all night." Jasmin said.

"So what you're saying is that you have a lot of hair on neck because that's gross." Jason said laughing and leaning back in his chair. Jasmin glares at him.

"No you idiot, everyone does." Jasmin hits him in his side. "Every second it gets worse.'

 **(Queen Marion's P.O.V)**

"Mya?" I say across the table. She looks at me. "Do you feel weird right now?"

"A little bit, but you know, probably a false alarm." Mya says sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry for thinking you were wrong earlier, but now I believe you. Something does feel wrong." I apologize.

"Told you so." Mya said sipping champagne.

"So what do you think it is?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know, but—

Mya stops her sentence. She sees something in the forest by Alfea.

 **(Mya's P.O.V)**

I see something familiar in the distance. Way too familiar. I think it's a bird.

"Marion, turn around." I told her. She look in the direction of the forest. Her eyes widen.

"Is that-

"It sure does look like it." I say.

We see a large black bird fly slowly on to the Alfea campus.

"But that bird is only around when- Marion stops.

"Callister is here"

 **See ya later…**

 _Magixlife._


	8. Gone: Part 2

**Ooh. Cliffhanger on the last one for you right. Well that is only the first part. The end is a long way from here.**

 **(NO P.O.V.)**

The two queens Mya and Marion stare at each other in total shock at the sight above them. The black bird sits on top of one of Alfea's ledges overlooking the party. The bird scans its eyes over the party for a couple of seconds until it locks eyes with Mya and Marion. When the bird notices them staring back, it lets out a wicked screech. Marion and Mya are the only one who truly recognizes the bird. Others just think it is a black bird finding its way, them not knowing its true evil.

"Mya, it can't be!" Marion whisper yells at Mya.

"Would you stop being so naive. This whole party you have been ignoring the signs of bad news. When are you going to believe me and our daughters that something bad is happening, until Callister is standing in front of you cutting more of your hair off?!" Mya quietly yells back.

"No! Do you hear how you sound? That is insane. We locked up Callister in Obsidian many years ago. You can't just escape it." Marion states.

"Actually, you can escape something if it no longer exists." Mya says quietly.

"What do you mean 'no longer exists'" Marion asks.

"Well, a couple days ago when Bloom was telling us how the Winx saved Domino, she said that they were in Obsidian. All that power destroyed Obsidian and saved Domino." Mya said.

"Yeah. About a couple months after that the ancestral witches took all of the good energy out of the Magical dimension. They were freed from Obsidian…" Marion trails off her sentences in realization. "Wait! If they escaped that means, Callister did too because it does not exist anymore. Then what has he been doing these past years being free.

"Planning his revenge. The only question is why would he want revenge?" Mya wonders.

"Well we did defeat him and sentenced him to Obsidian for eternity." Marion said.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't want revenge on us anymore. He has already done his dues with us. Plus, we're in our late 30's. There is nothing he can do so bad to us but kill us. We don't have any skills anymore." Mya states.

"Okay. Now you are making us sound like boring old queens. Come on! We were the best of the best. Nobody could stop us and no one messed with us." Marion says excitedly.

"A lot of people wanted to mess with us. Just to see if they can get one hit in. We were unstoppable, until you know who showed up." Mya says the last part coldly.

"You think our husbands recognize the bird." Marion asks

"You know, we heard your whole conversation right." Thomas states with a grin.

"I mean we are sitting right here." Oritel says.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Mya asks.

"Well one reason is that this is mostly fairy business in which we are not that involved in." Thomas says. Mya looks at him with a straight face.

"Well maybe we wanted to hear your thoughts on the situation." Marion suggests.

"The situation isn't that big of a deal. Callister isn't here the bird is." Oritel states.

"So you're only going to react to it when he is here." Mya says shocked. They couldn't be serious.

"The bird hasn't even done anything but stare. What if it's not even the same bird from 23 years ago?" Thomas applies.

" And what is it is. Everyone will be in danger" Mya stands up and dictates.

"Oh will they?" Callister appears behinds Mya speaking in her ear. Her eyes widen. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. She knows this voice like the back of her hand. She will never forget the voice of a man who caused her so much pain and dragged her through hell years ago.

"OH MY GOSH!" Marion yells.

Marion lets out a scream that catches the attention of the whole party. Thomas and Oritel stand up quickly to protect their loves. Thomas runs up, grabs Mya's hand, and pulls her away from Callister. Jasmin and Bloom seems to be more engaged since it is their family.

"What? Not happy to see me." Callister walks toward them with an evil smile on his face.

"Of course not!" Marion yells.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Mya yells also.

"You already know Mya. Getting my revenge." Callister says with a laugh.

"How do you know I said that?" Mya asks skeptically.

"Oh, you know the usual crystal ball. Come on Mya, you know me better than that." Callister says sarcastically.

"I wish I didn't" Mya says under her breath.

"Why are you here?!"Oritel yells.

"An even better question is why are you here?!" Thomas gives Callister a death glare.

"Oh! When dear old Bloom destroyed Obsidian and released the Ancestral witches on accident, guess who crawled their way out of the gutter." Callister said whit a sly grin and chuckle.

"How do you know Bloom?" Marion asks with a worried.

"I just said I have a crystal ball, gosh Marion you never listen to me. Not then, not now…" Callister gets cut off by Marion.

"Not ever!" Marion yells at him.

All of the students attending party form a large circle around the scene. Ms. Faragonda walks in the very middle behind Callister.

"What is the meaning of all…? Oh! My!" Ms. Faragonda's face widens with shock.

"Faragonda! Long time no see. How ya been." Callister says.

"How have you been is the question. Did Obsidian treat you well?" Faragonda says with a stern look.

"Well, one of your students did release me so I'm pretty good." Callister says smugly.

"What is your revenge?" Mya yells at him.

"The villain always seems to reveal their plans to their plans to the wannabe hero, and then they are defeated. However, I won't be defeated not matter which way this all work out." Callister says with a proud smile looking up.

"So then what is your plan?" Marion asks.

"Not gonna give you all of the details. Therefore, I'll just tell you one little fact. I have an army that will be attacking the most powerful kingdoms in Magix until they surrender to Callister." Callister says.

"Don't you mean Shayne1?" Jasmin outbursts. Aaliyah quickly covers Jasmin's mouth.

"Are you crazy? Mom and dad told you he doesn't like to be called that." Aaliyah whispers to Jasmin.

"We can't just let him talk like he's all big and bad." Jasmin glares at Callister. He looks back at her with surprise.

"Oh well won't you look at that. Just the girl I wanted to see." Callister smiles at Jasmin.

"Why would you want to see me?" Jasmin asks with her arms crossed.

"To do this." Callister uses a spell to blast Jasmin. She flies backwards into the Alfea gates. With a flick of the wrist, he wraps her up in magical wires to restrain her from moving. He pops a chair under her she can sit.

"Hey let her go!" Marcus charges forward at Callister, but before he can, Callister casts a spell to blow everyone back and freeze their feet to the floor with an ice spell. Everyone except one other fairy. Bloom. Callister walks over to Marcus frozen in place.

"I guess you guys should have gone on that date earlier." Callister tells Marcus in his ear. Marcus's eyes seem to drift of in the air. All of a sudden, a spell is fired at Callister's back. He falls face forward and looks up with rage.

"Callister, if you have crystal ball to stalk us, you should know you can't keep an ice fairy locked in ice for that long without escaping." Aaliyah looks down at him from up in the sky.

"Well, I look in my crystal ball enough to know that you don't like to be called an ice fairy." Callister shoots a spell at Aaliyah to tie her up in an ice chair.

"Hey let me go!" Aaliyah yells at him.

"Why would I do that?" Callister walks over to Aaliyah and puts a pair of glowing gloves on het hands.

"What are these?" Aaliyah asks.

"They're magic proof gloves. They prevent you from using magic for as long as you wear them." Callister responds.

"I can just take them off then." Aaliyah starts to move both hands together but Callister makes ropes appear to tie the gloves down and hold her arms against the arms of the chair.

"Now, for the next part of my plan, I'll need a volunteer." Callister looks in Bloom's direction.

"Look. Callister. I do not want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone or you'll regret it." Bloom says under gritted teeth.

"Actually princess, if you choose to fight me think you, will be the one to regret it." Callister laughs.

Callister blows ancient crows dust in Bloom's face.

"I have a strong feeling that you know what that was right. Leaves you totally powerless." Callister says.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this?" Bloom yells with a mad look on her face.

"Because, I need you unconscious. So…" Callister freezes Bloom's feet now. He walks up behind her and pulls her I his grip. He injects a needle in the back of her neck. Bloom loses her balance. Her knees get wobbly. She then falls to the ground with a thud. "One down, one to go"

"Callister! Leave them alone." Sky yells.

"Shut it, princey boy." Callister yells back. He then walks over to Jasmin and stands behind her.

"Leave me alone! Why are you only doing this to Bloom and I?" Jasmin yells at Callister. She stares straight ahead of her. He leans in close to her ear whispering.

"Because I need the both of you." Callister whispers.

"Callister just leave my daughter alone! What did she ever do to you!?" Mya yells.

"She is related to you. That's why!" Callister yells back. Callister injects the needle in her neck. Jasmin struggles in her seat. Her body movements slow down. Her head begins to hang down.

"Well, my work for today is done." Callister unties Jasmin from her chair and throws her over his left shoulder. He walks past Aaliyah. "I would untie you but you would try to stop me." He continues to walk over to Bloom. He bends down and throws her over his other shoulder. "Well I'm out."

Callister walks out of Alfea with Bloom and Jasmin on either shoulder. After he is about a good 20 feet away from Alfea, he opens up a portal. He looks back and undoes the freeze spell on everyone's feet. He quickly steps through the portal and closes it. Taking Bloom and Jasmin.

Aaliyah struggles out of her seat. Trevor comes over to untie her and take off her gloves. Her eyes are almost stinging with tears.

"No did not just do that. No he did NOT just kidnap my sister!" Aaliyah stands up from her chair.

"We really should have gone on that date." Marcus says to himself.

"I can't believe that weirdo just appears and kidnaps my best friend" Ava says her eyes red and puffy.

"Ava… Ava are you crying?" Logan asks her.

"Yes, now hug me idiot." Ava cries in his chest.

"How did all of this happen? Mom what do we do?" Daphne asks her mom. Her eyes are full of tears.

"I don't know. My baby's gone again." Marion cries. "Mya, I'm sorry for not believing you"

"I don't want to say I told you so." Mya sighs. " But I told you so."

"Jason this isn't good. How are we gonna get them back." Emma says wrapped in Jason's arms.

"We're going to find them. I promise. At least I hope." Jason says back.

"The real question is where are they." Zoe says.

"She's right. We don't even know where they went." Tecna agrees.

"Or maybe we do." Dylan says. "Timmy. I'm going to need your help."

"With what." Timmy looks over.

"Were gonna help find them" Dylan says confidently.

"Well you guys better. My BBFF is crying and it is not a good look. We're going to need counseling and a lot of more mascara," Caitlin says with her eyes watering too.

"May I ask what is BBFF?" Chris asks Caitlin and Stella.

"Yea you guys have been saying that a lot." Brandon adds.

"I thought I told you before. It means Blonde Best Friend Forever." Stella cries.

"I just hope they're okay" Bridget tells Aiden.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aiden hugs her.

"I'm pretty positive he wouldn't hurt them Flora." Helia tells Flora quietly as she slowly sobs in his chest.

"But what is he does," Flora says back.  
"I don't think he'll do something as idiotic as going up against Magix's most powerful fairies." Riven scoffs.

"If he has been watching us through the crystal ball he would know not to mess with them" Aisha says.

"Nobody is that crazy." Musa says.

"I just want to know what his plan has to do with Bloom and Jasmin." Sky sits down with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Queen Mya you have been very quiet. What do you think he gonna do?" Thoren asks.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like he is going to try to do the same thing he did with me and Marion."

"Which was…" Stella says.

"He changed us. He flipped the switch for our powers." Marion says.

"What does all that mean?" Ava asks.

"He turned us evil to fight kingdoms." Mya said.

"He changed everything about them. The hair, clothes…" Thomas says.

"Their personality." Oritel finishes. They fist bump.

"Why would he do that again when it didn't work the last time." Marcus asks Mya.

"Maybe he's gonna do something different." Mya suggests.

"Well I don't want to wait around to find out." Aaliyah struts to the gate of Alfea.

"And where do you think you going?" Thomas asks her.

"To go look for Bloom and Jasmin." Aaliyah transforms. She presses her hand against the protection shield around Alfea. The whole barrier get's coated in very fragile ice. "Thoren pass me your hammer."

"Alright, but watch out it is very heavy." Thoren tosses it and Aaliyah catches it with both hands. She raises it in the air and smashes it as hard as she can against the shield. It shatters in to a million little pieces.

"Aaliyah we are going to send out a huge search team tomorrow morning. It's no use to go now and plus it's too dangerous." Mya says to her daughter.

"It is a use to go now. I get a head start. And don't worry I'll be home in 2 hours." Aaliyah takes off in the air.

"Wait!" Daphne yells out. Aaliyah comes back down. " I want to come too." Daphne states.

"Let's go" Daphne transforms and takes off in the air with Aaliyah.

"Be careful!" Marion yells out.

Sky and Marcus walk over to each other.

"Dude, I cant believe this is happening." Sky says with his head hanging low.

"They're…gone." Marcus says sadly.

 _See ya later…_

 _Magixlife_


	9. Search

**SEARCH**

 **ERAKLYON BALL ROOM…**

The day after the kidnapping, all Magix kingdoms have a meeting on Eraklyon. All princes and princesses are there in the gowns with their royal parents. The royal family of Domino and Brielle stand at the front with king Erendor, Samara, and Sky. The part of their families missing right now is their daughters. Aaliyah and Daphne are still out on their own search. The ballroom is a buzz with gossip of last night.

"When are your daughters getting here?" Erendor whispers to Mya and Marion.

"We don't know" Marion says. "They won't answer their phones. They've been out all night searching."

"You don't think Callister got to them too do you?" Erendor asks.

"I doubt it." Marion says.

Marion looks around the room filled with royals. She sees Marcus and Sky with worried looks and their heads slightly hanging. She could tell they were hurt.

"Okay, okay quiet down now let's discuss this." Erendor quiets down the room.

"This is strictly illogical. This random man can't just come in and kidnap two of Magix's best fairies." Said Cryos, the King of Zenith.

"Well he just did. Let's just figure a way to get them back." Lisa said, Queen of Callisto, Marcus's mother.

"It would help to know where they are to get them back Lisa." Lea said in a sarcastic tone, Queen of Leahi, Ava's mom.

"Who is this guy anyway? I don't understand how he can walk in a party full of powerful people, kidnap two girls and leave." Caitlin's mom said, Queen Lyra of Vega.

"What's our plan anyway? The first order of business should be to find them." Niobe said, Queen of Andros.

"We don't need a repeat of past kidnappings going on again." Niobe's husband Teredor stated.

"We should have our friends track down their phones to see if they still have them." Ava stated loudly.

"Ava, honey, don't interrupt, the adults are speaking." King Aaron scolded his daughter.

"The adults are speaking?" Ava said sarcastically. "If anything you guys should be asking us the questions, I mean we are their best friends."

"Yeah. If we can't speak here, then why do we have to stay. We could be outside right now with the rest of our friends trying to figure this out." Aisha said looking at all of the royals.

"Their right. Instead of standing here doing nothing we could all be out searching for them." Stella blurted out.

"Like you guys always tell us, 'be productive' we are trying to right now." Caitlin sided with Stella.

"It's for a princess's place to have manners and- Ava cut off her father.

"And respect I know, we all know but, my best friend is out there with some old wizard and we're here discussing stuff."

"Look we know you guys are a little upset but we all have to stay calm and not do anything crazy." King Radius stated.

"It's hard to stay calm when there's a kidnapper on the loose." Stella yelled.

The whole ballroom goes in a frenzy of arguing back and forth. Kings and Queens argue with each other, princes and princesses arguing, and some just arguing with their children. In all the utter chaos going on Sky and Marcus still, seem to stay quiet and think about two people.

All of a sudden, a bright orange portal appears in the middle of the room. Everyone goes silent. All the royals circle around it, not knowing who it is. The portal shows two figures step through. Daphne and Aaliyah. They step through looking worn out. Their clothes are tattered, their hair has a few leaves in it, they have dirt marks all over, and they both have a horrible stench. All the royals cover their noses in disgust.

"Gosh, where have you guys been, you reek." Ava says while squinting her eyes and covering her face.

"Glad you guys are back but, I have never smelt anything worse than you guys before." Stella says walking away.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are back! Yeah thanks." Aaliyah says while rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm happy you guys are back and safe. I would hug you but… you know" Marion said.

"Its fine mom we know we smell bad. We got used to it 7 hours ago."

"So did you find anything?" Oritel asks.

"All we found was Jasmin's phone outside of the Alfea gates. It must have fallen off of her when Callister was carrying them." Daphne explained.

"Where did guys look?" Thomas asked.

"We looked in Gloomy Wood Forest, Lake Roccaluce and Black Mud Swamp. That's why we smell like this. We sort of fell in." Aaliyah says. "So why is everyone arguing?"

"Nobody knows what to do" Aisha says pointing to all of the Kings and Queens.

"Also they won't let us speak just because we're their children." Ava scoffed at her parents. "They're just so ignorant," She says quietly.

"That's how they are most of the time. The only time they really pay attention is when we do something out of line." Aaliyah said knowingly. "It's happened to me plenty of times."

"Yeah, like when you got suspended from Beta 3 times for fighting." Caitlin laughed.

"You've been in that many fights." Stella said surprisingly.

"Yeah, but I've been in way more than that outside of school. It only happens when people really get on my nerves and says the wrong thing to me." Aaliyah responded.

"Don't a lot of people do that to you?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah but only when it's constant. Usually they stop." Aaliyah said. "Some people just don't learn."

Samara walks over to Daphne and Aaliyah.

"Girls, if you want you can go in to the guest bathrooms and shower up," Samara says.

"We can?" Daphne asks. Samara nods.

"Thanks"

…

After, the ballroom settles down everyone begins discussing the kidnapping.

"So what do we do now? We have no way of contacting them, and all we know is that Bloom possibly still has her phone." Marion states facing everyone.

"Man, all I want to know is if they're alive or not." Marcus says.

"Exactly. For all we know they could dead." Sky agrees.

"They're not dead." Mya states calmly but quiet. Everyone turns to face her.

"How do you know?" Ava's mom, Lea asked.

"I know because Callister did the same thing to me and Marion a long time ago. He didn't kill us." Mya says standing up from her seat.

"What makes you think he won't kill them? His plans could have easily changed over 20 years." King Lance, Marcus's dad asks.

"Yeah. What if he wants revenge on you two about what happened so he's taking it out on Bloom and Jasmin?" King Orion, Caitlin's dad, says.

"He wouldn't kill them if he needs them." Marion says.

"What does he need them for?" Queen Luna asks.

"Remember what he said at the party?" Mya asks everyone.

 _ **FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT…**_

" _So then what is your plan? Marion asks._

" _Not gonna give you all of the details. Therefore, I'll just tell you one little fact. I have an army that will be attacking the most powerful kingdoms in Magix until they surrender to Callister." Callister says._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"See. He said that his army is going to attack Magix's kingdoms. I bet you his little army is made up of only two people. Bloom and Jasmin." Marion states with an angered face.

"So basically everything he did to you guys he is going to do with our children." Thomas asks his wife. She nods her head.

"I'm confused. He wanted to kill you guys when you were against him. Do you think he's going to get rid of them too?" Oritel says.

"I doubt it. I think he might do something different. He learned from his mistakes before." Mya responds.

"Well we have to stop him before Bloom and Jasmin end up in you know what." Marion says looking at her husband.

"Then let's get this search started now." Oritel says to his wife.

"So we all have decided to send out our entire search teams to look for the girls." Thomas says to everyone.

"I guess that could work." King Lance says.

"Fine. We agree also." King Teredor replies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later on that week, when all of the royals are at their castles, all Kings and Queens all over the Magic Dimension send out their best search teams. On Brielle, Thomas and Mya have just sent out their last search team to find their daughter. The sit back in their thrones as the search team leaves the throne room. The door slams shut. There is an awkward silence between the two.

Mya sits there, staring at the two large doors. Her mind wanders to what happened 20 years ago. She thinks of when Callister first kidnapped her and Marion. Her face shows a look of terror. She can feel the tears bubble in her eyes. Thomas looks over at his wife. He can see the fear in her eyes. He sees a tear fall down her face. She raises her hand and wipes it away quickly. She never wants to show any signs of a weakness. She always wants to be thought of as a strong and fearless leader. The only thing that truly breaks her is losing a loved one. Even though she knows Jasmin isn't dead, she knows that she isn't safe either.

"Mya, please. They're going to be just fine." Thomas tries to comfort Mya. She lets more tears spill out.

"No…they're not." Mya gets out as she cries harder. "They're in so much more danger than we think. Callister just barley got away with what he planned years ago. He's been locked in Obsidian for 20 years. He escaped only a year ago. Who knows how much he has planned or how much he knows about all of us."

"Okay, but we have to have some hope that he'll fail. He did last time." Thomas replies. Mya wipes away the rest of her tears. She puts on a stern faces and turns towards her husband.

"It worked last time!" Mya yells out. Thomas goes over and covers her mouth.

"Keep your voice down." Thomas whispers to Mya. She looks at him with her eyebrows arched. "We don't want anyone in the castle to hear what Callister got away with last time. It'll freak them out." Mya looks up at him.

"Thomas. I want to go to bed. It's been a really long stressful day. Wanna come. You don't have any other meetings to go to right?" Mya asks Thomas.

"Of course I'm going. I don't think there will be any meetings bigger than the one we just had. He's the next big threat to Magix." Thomas takes Mya's hand and leads them out of the throne room and up the steps.

"Where's Aaliyah? I thought she would have been cooped up in her room worrying about her sister." Thomas looks to Mya.

"She went to go spend the night at Trevor's house. She left like an hour ago." Mya replies. Thomas stops walking.

"You let her do what!" Thomas yells. Mya covers his mouth with her hand. She smirks at him.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want anyone in the castle to hear what I let Aaliyah get away with many times before." Mya says playing off his words. He takes her hand and begins walking again.

"Very funny. What do you mean you let her get away with it before?" Thomas questions Mya. She has a guilty look on her face.

"Okay so here's the thing. I've been letting Aaliyah spend the night over there sometimes. It's no big deal." Mya tells Thomas.

"Why would you not tell me this? Why didn't she come ask me?" Thomas looks back at Mya.

"You would've have said no wouldn't you?" Mya already knows he is slightly overprotective when it comes to his two girls.

"Exactly. She doesn't need to spend the night. She spends enough time with him in the day." Thomas puts on a stern look.

"Look, it's bad enough what she has to go through now, the least we can do is let her go spend the night with her boyfriend. She's 20 years old. Practically a grown up. Soon she's going to be married soon. Even though he's not royal we still approve of him. Don't you?" Mya looks at Thomas pointedly. *He better say the right answer.* Mya thought.

"Of course I approve of him. He a great young man…" Thomas stops his sentence.

"But…" Mya tells him to carry on.

"…but I don't like to think of the process of making an heir to the throne." Thomas finishes. Mya smiles at him.

"So you don't like the idea of them having sex." Mya says.

"Exactly." Thomas says. Mya laughs at him. "So how long have you been letting her go out like that?"

"Since her 18th birthday." Mya says quickly walking faster than Thomas does so he can't see her face.

"Wait, what come back." Thomas runs after Mya straight into their bedroom.

 **On Domino…**

Marion and Ortiel lay side by side in their bed together. Talking through the night, about everything.

"Oritel?" Marion calls him.

"Yeah." He replies.

"You think the girls are gonna be okay. I bet they're terrified with him." Marion turns over on her side to face him.

"Maybe, if they're conscious. He probably still has them knocked out from whatever he injected in them. You tell me." Oritel turns over two. They stare in to each other eyes worried.

"If anything he is much stronger than he was before. We locked him up for a long time. All of that built up anger and frustration. He's gone crazy." Marion smiles at her husband.

"I hope the search teams find them quick. With Callister on the loose, the Magic dimension is in grave danger." Oritel says. Marion takes his hand from under the covers.

"We'll get through it. Together." Marion says softly. She kisses him on the cheek then turns back over to turn off the small lamp.

"Goodnight Oritel." Marion closes her eyes. Oritel wraps an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Marion."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **The next chapter is most likely to be updated really soon. I have another week off from Spring Break.**

 _See ya later…_

 _Magixlife_


	10. Knowledge Is Power

**KNOWLEDGE IS POWER**

 **(Timmy's P.O.V)**

It has been two whole days since Callister kidnapped Bloom and Jasmin. All of Magix has gone in chaos. Every planet had to send out at least five search teams. Cloudtower, Red Fountain, Alfea, and Beta had to upgrade their security and shields. Magix City has officers patrolling the streets 24/7. Aaliyah and Daphne have now been on lockdown in their rooms since this morning. King Oritel and King Thomas have also kept their wives locked up in their rooms with guards patrolling the castle hallways. The people who I've seen the most hurt has to be Sky and Marcus. Right after class, they went straight to their rooms. They haven't talked to us all day.

Luckily, Dylan, Tecna, Zoe, and I have been working on a way to find out where Callister's hideout is. We called the group to tell them about what we're doing. Unfortunately, Daphne and Aaliyah could not come since they're both on house arrest and Sky and Marcus wouldn't open the door. We all met up outside of Red Fountain on the courtyard.

"Guys this better be important." Stella seems slightly irritated. She has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stella we can promise you this is very important." Tecna reassures her friend. Stella rolls her eyes.

"Okay so, the four of us have been up figuring out a way to track down Callister." Dylan opens up his computer.

"Yeah we know. That's why your phone's dead now." Jason mutters.

"So we were thinking that if we can somehow signal either Bloom or Jasmin's phone we can figure out where Callister is." Timmy says. He catches the full attention of everyone.

"Wait, you are?" Musa asks.

"Yeah. We're kind of not supposed to for legal reasons but, we don't care." Zoe answers.

"We were thinking that if we were able to track down one of their phones, we could hack it and use it to see where they are via GPS." Timmy explains. Everyone raises his or her eyebrows.

"You want to 'hack' their phones." Aiden asks curiously.

"Pretty much." Tecna replies.

"Would you guys get caught?" Emma asks. "Hacking isn't really a good thing."

"Phones get hacked all the time, it's pretty normal." Zoe says nodding her head.

"Daphne said they found Jasmin's phone outside Alfea so it's a possibility that Bloom still has hers on her." Timmy tells everyone.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get hacking." Ava rushes them to hack Bloom's phone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I hope this works." Flora watches Tecna from over her shoulder as she types furiously on her computer.

"Oh it'll work for sure." Tecna reassures Flora.

"What you need to hope for is that Bloom still has her phone on her." Zoe says typing on her computer.

"Hey guys I've got something. Sort of." Timmy yells out at his friends.

"Well spill the beans Timmster." Riven stands behind Timmy.

"Don't keep us waiting." Aisha says.

They all gather around Timmy and his computer.

"You see that little red dot on the screen right there." Timmy points his finger at the blinking dot on his computer. "That, my friends, is exactly where Bloom is."

"What do you mean sort of?" Brandon asks Timmy.

"It's not telling me where she is." Timmy says with a sigh.

"Oh great." Caitlin says with a sarcastic tone.

"Callister must have them in a secure place where he knows we can't find him." Helia says with his arms crossed.

"So basically, their location is off the map." Chris says.

""Yeah, pretty much." Timmy sighs at their bad luck.

"Well what are we gonna do now? Logan asks looking around.

"Actually I have another idea." Dylan says quickly as he grabs his computer again typing fast.

"Please don't get our hopes up again." Bridget says looking troubled.

"Yeah because we're all running off of hope right now." Jason says leaning on a near tree.

"Maybe we don't need to hack her phone. We need to attack it." Dylan said still typing.

"How do you attack a phone?" Emma asks. "The phone is not even by us."

"It's like the same thing as hacking. Sort of." Zoe answers her question.

"Here we go with the sort of 's again. Be clearer." Riven scoffs.

"He's going to install a bug in her phone." Tecna clarifies what Dylan is doing.

"This isn't just any phone bug though." Timmy speaks.

"It's a magic camera bug." Dylan says showing his computer screen. "It comes out the back of her phone and fly's around. Then it sends my computer video footage of what it sees. And we can control the bug too."

An image shows up on Dylan's screen. It's a touch screen phone with the battery out. Dylan scrolls his finger across the screen. It shows a lock of fiery red hair. Their eyes widen in surprise.

"It actually worked." Caitlin said surprisingly.

"This way we can be secret in knowing what they're doing and maybe find out where they are. To them, we're just another fly on the wall." Dylan said.

"So how are we gonna get them back now?" Marcus asks from behind them.

Sky and Marcus are walking up.

"Well look who came out today." Jason says with a smirk on his face. Marcus rolls his eyes at him.

"Whatever. How do we get them back here?" Sky asks Timmy and Dylan.

"I have no clue." Timmy says sitting back on the grass.

"Should we take the footage to their parents?" Flora asks quietly. "Their parents would love to know that they're alive."

"Yeah, if we show anyone else it's bound to get us in trouble someway." Musa says crossing her arms.

"What about first thing tomorrow after classes. We take the computer to them." Brandon suggests to the rest of the group.

"Sure" Marcus replies nodding his head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Spring Break is long over. Back to school for me. Hope I update soon enough.**

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife413_


	11. Home Sweet Cave

**HOME SWEET CAVE**

Later on, that day when Timmy and Dylan hacked Bloom's phone, Callister progressed step one of his master plan. Turning the girls evil was a very simple process. Because not only he had done it before, but also he made it so all he has to do is inject with them with a needle and tie them down to shock the power into their bodies from a high voltage machine. All he has to do now is wait for the girls to wake up.

 **(Bloom's P.O.V)**

I can't feel anything. I can't see anything either. It doesn't feel like I'm sleeping. I'll try to move. Can't do it still. What happened to me? This does not feel like my bed at Alfea. Wait! I remember something. We were having a party at Alfea. I can't remember much after that. Wait again! I'm waking up.

Bloom's eyes shot open. She looks at the ceiling above her. It is all made out of rock. She immediately notices she is not in her dorm room back at Alfea. She moves her body slowly to sit up. She feels a sharp pain in her neck. Bloom looks around the circular room. It is all made out of rocks. Like a cave. It is cold. The room has a very dim light coming from one window. She looks to her left and sees another body lying on a bed. It's Jasmin. She is still unconscious. Bloom slowly turns and walks off the bed towards Jasmin. She shakes her.

"Jasmin!" Bloom quietly whispers in her ear. Jasmin turns over. Okay she is obviously just sleeping and not that unconscious. She tries again. "Jasmin wake up!"

"Go back to sleep. Classes don't start yet…" Jasmin talks in her sleep.

"Jasmin its Bloom. Wake up!" Bloom whispers in her ear again. "Why would I be at Beta when I go to Alfea?"

"I don't know bye." Jasmin takes the pillow and puts it over her ear. She suddenly thinks about Bloom's question. Why would she be in her room? Moreover, why are they even in the same room? Jasmin shoots up from the bed and looks around the room.

"Where are we? Where is everybody else? And why does my neck hurt." Jasmin rubs the back of her neck softly.

"My neck hurts too. Do you remember anything from last night?" Bloom asks Jasmin.

"I only remember that there was a party. Did we drink that much." Jasmin says.

"That's all I remember too. Let's just recap the whole day and see what happens okay." Bloom suggests. Jasmin nods her head. "Okay so first Stella and Caitlin same in saying was throwing a party."

"Then they changed all of our outfits." Jasmin said pointing at her and my outfit.

"After that we went outside and practiced our powers." Bloom says.

"Then we saw that weird black glow and my mom said something bad might happen." Jasmin says pacing around the room.

"When we were at the party our moms screamed because of something." Blooms said thinking of what could possibly scare their mothers.

"Or someone." Jasmin said. Bloom looked at Jasmin with a knowing look.

"Callister." They said at the same time. Their eyes widen with fear.

"He attacked us remember." Bloom said in a whisper. Jasmin nodded her head rapidly.

"He kidnapped us." Jasmin said. They both look at the door on the other side of the room. "We have to get out of here.

Jasmin and Bloom sprint to the door. They turn the knob but it is locked.

"Oh great it's locked. Now what." Jasmin looks at Bloom. Bloom looks at the open window that is placed high on the wall. Outside of it is a forest full of crunchy dead trees. Leaves cover the ground completely. The skies are gray. Looks like something out of horror movie.

"Are we sure we want to go out there. It looks kind of haunted." Jasmin looks skeptical at the window.

"It's the only way out Jasmin. We have to try no matter how creepy it looks." Bloom walks over to the window. "Give me a boost up."

Jasmin gets on her knees hand tucks her hand under Bloom's shoe. Bloom rises up and opens the window. The door to their room bursts open. Callister walk in with a grin on his face.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." Jasmin tries her best to push Bloom up high to reach the window but Callister uses magic to shut the window quickly casing Bloom to fall down on Jasmin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Callister asks Bloom. Bloom and Jasmin sit on the floor with fear in their eyes looking up at Callister. They don't reply. "Oh now you cant speak."

"We don't want to speak to you." Jasmin whispers under her breath.

"Why not." Callister says as he leans closer to the two fairies. "There's nothing else you can do right but speak to me."

"You're the villain. Why would we speak to you? If anything we would want to get away from your crazy ass." Jasmin stands up in front of Callister.

"Jasmin sit back down" Bloom says as she pulls on Jasmin's hand.

"No! He thinks he's all big and bad ass. Callister your whole plan seems played out." Jasmin speaks to Callister with her arms crossed.

"Jasmin don't make him more angry." Bloom stands up beside Jasmin.

"No, no Bloom. I want to hear what she has to say." Callister looks to Jasmin. Bloom thinks in her head. The way he just said my name sounds familiar. His voice. I know it, but from where. "Continue on Jasmin."

"You're basically doing the same thing you did to our moms. You're just too lazy and not creative enough to come up with a different plan so you just want to play your old one out again and try to succeed." Jasmin says with a smile. Callister's grin disappears to a scowl. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve."

"Looks like you got your mother's genes, a smart mouth that can't be controlled." Callister says to Jasmin.

"You're damn right I have a smart mouth and I'll use it whenever I want and know why, because I'm not scared of you one bit." Jasmin holds her head up high.

"You know what; I'm getting tired of this. You're first up." Callister walks up and grabs Jasmin. He throws her over his shoulder. She struggles to get out of his grip. She punches as hard as she can on his back. She manages to bend her foot all the way back and hit him in the head. "You can save all the energy for a mission."

"Let her go." Bloom yells as she pushes Callister hard on his back causing him to stumble forward.

"Or what." Callister asks struggling to keep Jasmin still.

"Or you'll get a taste of what the dragon flame can really do." Bloom says with a stone cold glare.

"Then fire at me right now." Callister yells back at Bloom.

"You asked for it!" Bloom launches her hands forward. Nothing happens. She tries again. Nothing happens again. She looks closely at her hands. Callister's smirk reappears. "What did you do with our magic?"

"It's still gone. I'll reactivate it later." Callister walks out of the room. He straps Jasmin down on a rock table. "Now Bloom can you make this easy for me and just lay on the other table over there."

"Nope. You'll have to catch me first." Bloom says as she runs back in the room and tries her best to climb up the rock into the window. Callister runs in after. He blasts a spell right at her back. Bloom falls to the floor unconscious. He walks over and picks her up. He walks back into the other room and ties her down to the second table.

"What is this!" Jasmin looks down at all of the straps holding her body tightly against the table.

"This, dear Jasmin, is phase one of my plan." Callister attaches two wires to Bloom and Jasmin's temples. "You can call it phase brainwash."

"You're brainwashing us to do what?" Jasmin asks looking sideways.

"To be my little servants." Callister replies walking over to the switch.

"As if. I'm a princess. I don't clean for people. Ugh I sound like Caitlin." Jasmin says.

"Not my maids! My soldiers." Callister snaps back at Jasmin.

"Too weak to fight your own battles huh." Jasmin jokes with a smirk on her face.

"No I'm not. This is more in between the lines of revenge and messing up your reputation." Callister says as he pushes some button his machine.

"You do know that you're not gonna get away with this right. Our family and friends will stop you. Especially our mothers, they hate you." Jasmin closes her eyes and thinks. She knows she'll get through this somehow. Her mind wanders back to the words Aaliyah said while they were on their first mission.

 _The worst part is the feeling you get when someone is gone for good. The feeling that you should have spent more time with the people around you, because you'll never know what will happen. You could really love someone and then the next day they could be gone or act like a totally different person._

Jasmin lets her sister's words sit in her mind. That no matter what she'll always love her family and friends. And Marcus. It makes her wish she had gone on that date with him that night. Doubts begin to cloud her mind. _What if Callister actually succeeds this time? What if we stay brainwashed forever? What if I never see my friends again? What if I never my parents again?_ My sister needs me. I need her. _What if I never see Marcus again?_ We've know each other for only 14 years. That's not enough time for me. He'll love me no matter what. I hope.

Callister pulls down the switch. Lightning surges through the chords and into the straps. Both of the fairies bodies shake violently. Dark energy flowing through their veins. Dark thoughts flooding their minds. Everything is being affected except their hearts. They could still feel love. The machine stops. The girls lay still. A dark glow surrounds them. Very slowly, you can see their appearance change. Bloom's hair turns wild and rabid with a black stripe. Her pupils yellow and shaped like cats. Her fairy form appears on her. The light blue slowly darkens to a navy color. The pink fades to dark gray. Her wings sharpen at the ends and turn transparent.

Jasmin's hair turns wild like a lion. Her green eyes darken until it's just black with no pupil. The blue on her fairy form turns black. The white shades down to a metallic gray. Her wings turn see through.

"Perfect." Callister says as he admires their new look.

Their eyes snap open.

"Ah. What happened." Jasmin says as she tries to get out of the straps. "Hey let us go already!" Jasmin yells at Callister.

"Aggressive. I like it." Callister says as he walks over to let both girls out of the straps.

"Ah." Bloom says relaxingly. "It feels so good to be back out again."

"Wait. You got turned evil before?" Jasmin asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It was Lord Darkar." Bloom said getting up from the table. Jasmin's eyes follow her.

"Don't know who he is. Don't care who he is. How were you turned back?" Jasmin asked.

"Sky. He said he loved me and wanted me back and the good Bloom just came back out again." Bloom said remembering that day.

"What he just does that again and you turn back." Jasmin said walking up to her more.

"I won't. I wasn't used to it back then. I am now. It won't surprise me so much." Bloom says walking around the cave.

"Enough reminiscing the horrid past. Let me tell you what your missions are. Follow me." Callister walks down a hallway. He leads them up to 2 grand doors. He uses a key to unlock them. He pushes both doors open at the same time.

The room is brightly lit. The walls are colored a soft grey. There is a massive hologram of files and documents.

"What's that?" Jasmin asks as she points at the documents.

"Those. Are the files for my plan. My master plan to take over Magix." Callister says as he slides his finger over the hologram sliding over a couple a files. He opens the file titled 'Magix Takeover'

"You already had your plan mad out before you kidnapped us." Bloom asked looking over the files info.

"I've been planning for two years now." Callister said typing in more to his plan.

"Oh so you just knew you were gonna kidnap us." Jasmin said offended.

"Yep. I was just waiting until you two met. If you didn't I would have had to kidnap you separately, then you guys wouldn't have known each other and it would be awkward" Callister says as he shakes his head.

"So what's the plan?" Bloom asked.

"I'm going to send you two to different planets. When you get there go straight to the royal castle. Do whatever you can to get inside the palace. When you do get in I want you to make anyone out of the royal family sign this." Callister pulls out a stack of papers. It must be only 10.

"Why do they need to sign it?" Jasmin asked grabbing a paper from the pile reading it over.

"The papers are magic. Once someone from the royal family signs it they turn over the rights to their planet to me." Callister says looking at the files again.

"How come it's only a small bunch?" Bloom asks looking at the stack.

"It takes a lot to get those papers done. So I chose a few specific planets for you to go to." Callister says looking at Bloom. 

"Which one of is going out first?" Bloom stands next to Jasmin.

"Yeah and when?" Jasmin asks also.

"Bloom is." Callister says as he turns off the holograms.

"Where am I going?" Bloom steps up to him.

"Andros."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife_


	12. A Reunion To Be Ruined

**The Awakening To Be Ruined**

 **ON ANDROS…**

 **(AISHA'S P.O.V)**

I dash through my castle doors, looking around frantically. I can't believe all of this is happening in a day. We all watched that video. Timmy showed us his laptop again. It felt so terrible watching one my best friends get turned evil…again. Callister told Bloom she was going to attack Andros. We haven't decided to show all of Magix our discoveries but we did show King Thomas and he told me to show my parents. Before I could, they told they had big news for me. My mother had told me that she had found enough healing magic to cure someone.

"Mom?" I call out her name. "Dad?" I spot one of my royal guards.

"Have you seen my parents?" I ask him quickly.

"They're both in the infirmary." The royal guard pointed around the stairs.

"Thanks"

I bolted around the palace stairs quick. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. There is only one person that I know in our infirmary that my parents would really want me to see. As I came upon the big white door, I heard noise coming from inside. I stayed back for a couple of seconds listening. I heard many _"Welcome Back's", "We all missed you" and "How are you feeling"._ I was a little taken back by their comments. My heart felt like it was overwhelming with joy at who I thought it was. My one true love, Nabu.

I walked inside slowly. I tried to calm down my breath. My heart was beating too fast. As I walked in further I saw all of the light pour through the windows. It was a small crowd of people surrounding an all too familiar bed. I saw a figure sitting on it facing the other way with their back turned. When I walked in more my parents, eyes instantly shot to me. A wide smile spread across their faces. I could see slight tears in my mother's eyes. I look over from them to Nabu's parents also sitting on the bed. They looked up at me with smiling faces and watery eyes. Then the figure saw that everyone was looking at someone behind him or her. They turned around very slowly. Their eyes locked with mine. I felt my heart melt instantly. It was him. He was actually awake. My eyes filled with tears quickly. I began to cry. I walked over to Nabu slowly. I smile through my tears. I smile approaches his face as I get closer to him. Once I reach him, I hop on the infirmary bed, throw my arms around him, and bury my head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around my lower back embracing me tightly. Now I started to cry uncontrollably. The feelings of his touch shook up my emotions even more.

"We're going to give you two some space" My mother said as she wiped her cheek and led everyone out of the room.

Me and Nabu stayed in like that for a while. He started to lean back on the bed. I rested my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating just made this moment even better. He began to rub his hand around my back in circles. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. I raised my hand and stoked the side of his face. His eyes slowly opened at looked directly into mine. I could tell he was tired.

"Nabu?" I say his name softly. He now strokes the side of my face.

"Yes, Aisha?" He says. The sound of my name on his lips makes me want to cry even more.

"You just don't know how excited I am to see you again. I and everyone else missed you so much." I say to him. A small smile plays across his lips.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that." He says sitting up to face me. His arms are still wrapped around me tightly. He starts to lean in closer to me. His lips touch mine softly. His hands slid up my back bringing me closer to him, as he deepens the kiss. I get lost in the moment. We stay kissing like this for a few more seconds until I remember that serious matter at hand right now. Oh how I wish I could stay in this blissful moment. I had to tell him what's going on in Magix. I pull my head back slowly. His lips still slightly linger over mine. He rests his forehead on mine and stares deeply into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I look at him with pity. I do really pity him though. He has to wake up from his death/coma and hear about drama and danger threatening Magix once again. Even worse is that some of that drama and danger is going to be on Andros today.

"There's some stuff that you need to catch up on. A lot of stuff is going on right now that you should know about." I said to him innocently.

"Lay it on me." Nabu says playfully. I smile as I see his happy and joyful side once again.

"Well, first of all. We all found out that there is a fairy of the Water Stars." I say with a raised eyebrow. Nabu starts to look a little sheepish.

"So you guys found out." Nabu says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course we found out. I did not know that you had two cousins." I replied showing him two fingers.

"We all don't hang out that much." He says back.

"They are both awesome. They're both pretty, talented, and powerful. And you kept that a secret."

"It was Aunt Mya's orders. She said I was to never speak of their powers." Nabu defended himself.

"Well not only that but, Jasmin and Bloom met." I say to him. He looked a little surprised.

"They were actually nice to each other?" Nabu asked now raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Kind of close now if you ask me." I sigh as I continue through the events of this past week. From the ceremony on Eraklyon, to the mission we had, and then to what happened at the party, to Timmy's discoveries, and to what happened to Bloom and Jasmin.

Nabu just stared at me his mouth open. He tries to take in what I just said.

"A-Are you serious?" Nabu said still looking shocked.

"Yes. And as much as I love you and wish we can stay like this forever, I have to get up." I said as I got off of the bed and stood up next to Nabu. "I have to go and talk to my parents about something very important."

"About what?" Nabu asks me looking skeptical.

"Well, you just woke up. I don't want to burden you with more bad news." I say sadly to him.

"Hey, like you said I just woke up. I think I could use a little adventure before seeing everyone." Nabu says excitedly before jumping off the bed.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be out of the infirmary today, maybe tomorrow though." I tell him. Whenever Bloom does come, I don't want Nabu to get hurt again or end up being bait to get me to sign those papers Callister was talking about. If it even came down to that, I'll take that pen real quick.

"Why? Is something bad gonna happen?" Nabu asks me. I turn my head slightly ignoring his question. "Aisha, talk to me."

"Remember how I said Callister took Bloom and Jasmin." I tell him again. He nods his head yes telling me that he remembers. "Okay good. Well, Callister plans to send them to castles to make them surrender and… he is probably sending Bloom over here to do just that at any moment."

"Really! We have to go and prepare and get rea-

"No!" I yell at him a little loudly. He looks at me confused.

"What do you mean no?" Nabu asks me with a puzzled face.

"I don't want you to get involved in this. I'm not trying to have you get hurt." I yell with a stern expression on my face.

"But Aisha, Andros is my home too. Not only that but, you're in danger too and I'm not gonna lay around while the whole castle is battling one fairy." Nabu yells back.

"I'm not losing you again!" I yell at him for the last time. I think I feel my eyes watering up. I blink the tears away. "I just got you back." My voice cracks slightly as I speak. Nabu walks over and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Aisha I promise you I'm not going anywhere." He whispers in my ear then kisses the top of my head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CALLISTER'S LAYER…**

 **(BLOOM'S P.O.V.)**

"Aww. What a touching moment. Too bad you have to ruin it Bloom huh." Callister says as we all look in the crystal ball to look at Andros. I couldn't really hear Callister because of how shocked I was at the sight I saw on Andros. Nabu was back. He was awake. How on Earth am I supposed to go there and threaten all of them? I really hate that Callister did this to us. He darkened our brains but not our hearts. It makes doing all of this even worse.

"Yeah. Too bad." I say with an annoyed expression.

"I have a question." Jasmin begins to say. She looks in to the crystal ball with a confused look. She looked so focused on the crystal ball right now.

"What is it?" Callister asks walking back into his office gesturing with his hand for us to follow him.

"How did they figure out that Bloom is coming to Andros?" Jasmin asked walking to his office with me right behind her. She happens to be wearing some pajama's Callister made for us. I don't blame. I probably wouldn't feel like getting dressed if I had absolutely no where to go. Seriously though, Callister isn't letting us go anywhere. I, on the other hand am dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, that. One of your little nerd friends probably hacked your phones." Callister says while he pushes the doors to his office open.

"And you're not worried about that? They could be watching us right now. They could find out all your plans." Jasmin asks looking concerned.

"Nope. What could they possibly gain off watching us? Really." Callister sits in his chair and looks at us.

"Oh I don't know maybe know exactly what we're doing, where we're going to be, and who's going." I say sarcastically.

"So?" Callister squints his eyes and shakes his head as if saying 'who cares'.

"So?" Jasmin repeats looking quite surprised.

"What do you mean so? They know everything we're doing today." I say. What villain is cool with the heroes knowing what their plan is?

"They don't know where we are though. The only thing they could do is be at the place your attacking on time." Callister's expression gives us a look of relaxation. Jasmin and I know that if we were the heroes in this situation we wouldn't want the bad guys to our plan.

"I guess." I say, done with this conversation. "So when do I leave?"

"Now." Callister replies leaning back in his chair.

"So, I'm just gonna wing it. No plan or nothing." He seriously didn't tell me anything else but to go and get those papers signed.

"Duh. Not that hard." Callister says a little harshly. He tosses me a portal maker. "Good luck kid."

"Yeah. Thanks." I catch the portal maker and think of Andros. The portal opens in swirling colors of blue and green. Just as I am about to step through Callister says something to me.

"Remember. Don't get distracted."

"I won't." I tell him. I turn and walk into the portal. It's all a blur at first. I can't make out that much until I realized the portal took me straight to the castle's infirmary. This must be where on Andros I was thinking of. I see Nabu and Aisha still hugging over by one of the beds looking towards me.

"Bloom?" Nabu says to me.

I put on my best mischievous smile. "Happy to see me?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ooh. Another Cliffhanger. I know you hate me. Don't worry. Next chapter will be up very soon.

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife_


	13. Annihilate Andros: Bloom

**Annihilate Andros**

 **ON ANDROS…**

 **(BLOOM'S P.O.V.)**

"Happy to see me?"

Aisha and Nabu stare back at me with wide eyes. Aisha looks at me with a disappointed face. Nabu begins to unwrap his arms from Aisha's waist.

"Bloom-" Nabu begins to say.

"You know I really didn't want to ruin this reunion so I'll just be on my way." I say as I quickly back out of the room. Once I'm on the other side of the door I shut it and put a lock spell on the infirmary. "That should keep'em in there for a while."

I turn and make my way down the corridors of the castle. Damn. I do not remember where the throne room was. I spot a guard standing at the end of the hall. I use a spell to tame my hair and change my eyes back to their original color. I put on the best smile I can muster up and walk over to him.

"Uh excuse me?" I say as I approach the guard.

"Yes Princess Bloom.?" The guard bowed his head and stood back up straight. They must not know I was kidnapped I thought to myself. This should be easier than I thought.

"Could you point me toward the throne room please? I have to speak with the king and queen." I say oh so politely.

"It's down this hallway and to the right." The guard points back the other way.

I turn around and walk in the direction he pointed me. As I walk down the halls of Andros memories start to flood within me of a couple years ago with the Winx. The 6 of us came to Andros to seal the Omega portal. And the other time when we came and fought off Valtor. Wait! Valtor. That's who Callister reminds me of. I wonder why. I stop my inner thoughts as I spot another two guards at the double doors of the throne room. As I get closer they stop they're conversation and turn to me.

"Princess Bloom." One of the guards begins to speak. Dammit. I hope they don't know I'm not supposed to be here. "To what do we owe the pleasure." Ah, so they don't have a clue.

"I'm actually here to speak to the King and Queen."

"Oh! Is it an emergency?" The other guard asks me. "They are quite busy now."

"Yes it is very urgent. I have news for them from… uh ." I say stuttering over my words slightly.

The two guards look at each other skeptically.

"I'm afraid that your urgent news will have to wait. The king and queen can't be disturbed right now."

Damn. I think they saw through my façade. Well I didn't want to have to do this. I look around making sure that no one else was in the hallway. I reach in my coat pocket and pull out a velvet black bag. Inside is a navy blue dust that when inhaled renders the person unconscious. I Shake some of the powder in my hand and blow it in the guards' faces. The blink their eyes rapidly and start to break down in body racking coughs before dropping to the floor. I lower my hand and cast a disappearing spell over the bodies.

I walk in front of the giant double doors and push it open. As I walk in, I start to recognize the room more. The forest green walls with a gold outlining. The silk brown curtains with turquoise tassels are half way covering up the large window casting a dim light in the room. There are turquoise steps leading up to the two shining golden thrones where sat King Teredor and Queen Niobe.

"Bloom?" Queen Niobe says surprised with her eyebrows raised. "Aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?"

"I was able to escape the clutches the Callister. Jasmin and I snuck out of a back window while he was out. It was just a day ago. We've been keeping it on the down low though." I make up a story as quick as I can.

"Really?" King Teredor questions me. "How come we haven't heard anything about you guys getting back."

"When I escaped I went straight to . Nobody else had seen me recently." I say. My story is starting to add up perfectly.

"Oh. Well what are you doing here dear?" Niobe asks.

" sent me here with a petition notice for you guys to sign. It's to vote to go to war with Callister or not." Teredor and Niobe look at each other confused.

"Why didn't we all just have a royal meeting to discuss this face to face with everyone?" Teredor asks. Man, these people sure do ask many questions!

"She thought that would draw a lot of attention. We need to keep it somewhat secret."

"That does make sense. What do you think dear? Should we call war against Callister?" Niobe asks her husband.

"I think we should. It's best to get rid of the problem as quick as possible." King Teredor responds to his wife.

"That's great." I say as I pull out a pen and the contract from my back pocket. "All you have to do is sign your name right here."

 **IN CALLISTER'S LAYER…**

(JASMIN'S P.O.V.)

"Yes! She's doing great." Callister cheers from his chair as we both look into the crystal ball. We've been watching Bloom for about 4 minutes now and she's two seconds away from getting the contract signed. "Follow me." Callister stands up from his chair and walk out of the room.

He walks down the hall and through his so-called 'lab'. We both walk out the back door to the outside of his layer. The sky is still grey and cloudy with the wind blowing harshly. The dead leaves are still scattered over the ground making crunching noise with each step. There are trees circling around the layer from all over. The branches are cut off yet spiked. If anyone were to try to get in or out of this death trap, they would be bleeding terribly when they finally got where they tried to go.

"So why are we out here?" I ask as Callister walks over to a shed off to the side. He unlocks it with a key and walks inside. When he comes out, he has boxing gloves, some swords, a shield, a jump rope, and a stand up punching bag. "And what is all this for?"

"Training." He says as he closes the shed door. He turns around and starts to set up all of the equipment.

"Why do I need to train?" I ask as I pick up and toss a boxing glove between my hands. "How come Bloom didn't train before she left?"

"Because physically, you are stronger than Bloom. You've had minor training in the past with fighting and swords and it might come in handy for your future missions." Callister says. "Now stop playing with those gloves and start punching that bag."

"But that's huge. I'll never be able to get it to move." I walk over to the punching bag while I tie my hair up in tight ponytail. "It's impossible."

"If you keep on hitting it, you'll get better." Callister says as he leans on the side of the shed watching me put on the gloves.

"We'll see." I say as I take the first hit to the bag. It barely moves an inch. It swings back into me and I trip over.

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Callister says as he slightly shakes his head. "Get up and keep on hitting it." He grunts.

"Alright, alright." I say as I stand up. I roll my wrists around a few times and begin to hit the bag forcefully.

I punch it back to back. Every time it swings back down, I hit it back even harder. Callister is watching my every move from the other side. My punches start to falter, as my arms grow weaker.

"Can I stop now?" I huff out. I wipe the sweat about to fall down my forehead.

"No!" Callister walk over to the swords and picks one up. He then suddenly throws it at me. My hand instantly goes up and I catch it with one hand. "Good reflexes. Now get up. We're gonna practice."

'But, I'm not all that trained with a sword. I'm pretty good at it for a girl, but I'm not as good as a specialist."

"Ah. But you can be." Callister picks up another sword and slowly walks over to me.

He slashes the sword at me and I immediately block it with mine. Callister backs away and swings again at my side. With both of my hands on the sword, I hit my sword against his and try to swing and his chest. He bends down and I miss, slightly tripping over myself. He goes behind me and wraps me in a headlock with the sword aligned with my neck. I stand there heavily breathing.

"You still have a lot to learn." Callister says as he steps away.

 **ON ANDROS…**

(BLOOM'S P.O.V.)

Just as King Teredor signed the paper, the throne room doors burst open. Aisha, Nabu come in followed by a flock of royal guards.

"Damn. I thought that spell was gonna keep you two locked up for a while." I say to Aisha and Nabu. They give me an unnerving look as Aisha tells the guards to come after me. I look behind me and see King Teredor and Queen Niobe giving me dirty looks.

"You lied to us!" Queen Niobe shouted at us.

"Sorry. Not sorry." I say as I change into my fairy form. I fly towards the window and break it open. As I am in the air, I turn around and see Aisha flying right behind me.

"I can't let you leave with that paper Bloom!" She shouts at me.

I blast a fire spell at her and she starts to fall toward the water. The mermaid warriors arise from the ocean and shoot at me with magical staffs. I dodge left and right avoiding all blasts. I throw a fireball at the ocean and some of the mermaids staffs alight.

I keep on flying and land on a small chunk of rock. I get the portal maker and activate it. I set it lightly on the ground and step back. I close my eyes and focus on where Callister is. He still never told us the exact location so I have to focus on specific person instead. I open my eyes and see an array of dark colors. I turn around and see Aisha flying speedily in my direction. I look in the sky and see a black clouds rolling in. A symbol appears with a giant C in the middle. Callister now has control over Andros. With the contract still in my hand, I quickly step through the portal and it closes right behind me.

 **IN CALLISTER'S LAYER…**

"Callister! I'm home." I shout out as I walk back into Callister's layer. I turn in a circle and notice that it's empty. I walk into the room that Jasmin and me share and call her name. "Jasmin! You here."

I walk back out into the lab. I hear talking from the back way. I walk down a narrow hallway and find a back door. I walk out and see Jasmin using a jump rope and Callister putting swords and gloves in a little shack.

"I'm back." I call out. Jasmin stops jumping and smiles up at me.

"Did you get it signed?" She asks as she walks over to me. I pull out the paper and show her the signature at the bottom of the page. She smiles again and yells at Callister. "Callister! She got the signature."

"I knew she would." Callister says as he closes the shack, walks past us and back into the layer. "Come on, we have to talk about the next mission for tomorrow." Jasmin and I follow him into his office.

"Am I going this time? It gets kind of boring here without someone else." Jasmin asks.

"Yes. You two will switch off on missions each time." Callister opens the door to his office.

"So where am I going?" Jasmin asks as she flops in one of the office chairs and twirls around.

"Eraklyon." Callister tells us. Me and Jasmin both look at each other with shocked faces.

"That means…you're gonna have to go against…" Jasmin finishes my sentence for me.

"Sky."

 **I am so sorry for not updating soon enough. I had written it all but my computer deleted it and I got so mad I didn't feel like doing it over. Sorry. And then school came around and I had no time at all. But its now Thanksgiving Break and I will be writing and updating all week long…hopefully. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **See ya later…**_

 _MagixLife_


	14. Eliminate Eraklyon: Jasmin

**Eliminate Eraklyon**

 **ON ERAKLYON…**

(JASMIN P.O.V.)

I hop down from the tree I was hiding in. I look over at the Eraklyon Palace. Ever since Bloom's mission yesterday, all kingdoms called home their heirs and buffed up their security. Every royal that was enrolled in school has now been pulled out of their classes and sent home to protect their home worlds. The Eraklyon Palace is swarming with royal guards. I would be lying if I said I hadn't run into one yet. I had to discreetly lug his body behind a tree to keep him out of my way.

I don't know what Callister is thinking. How was I supposed to get King Erendor to sign this paper? The man will literally hate my guts if I succeed today. I just got my ban from Eraklyon terminated and now I'm pretty sure it's gonna be renewed by the end of the day. Queen Samara loves me though. Ever since I was little, she always treated Aaliyah and me as if we were her daughters. That's going down the drain today though. And Sky. I'm still not sure. Before I left, Bloom told me to not hurt him that bad. No promises.

I walk around the trees in front of me. The small forest behind the palace was a good place to hide. I still have no idea how to get in without someone recognizing me yet. I look toward the back doors of the palace and watch as a royal soldier walks in. A smirk appears across my face.

"I think I know how to get in." I say to myself.

I turn around a walk behind a tree. I put my hands over my head and the let the magic flow. I use my magic to put me in an Eraklyon soldier outfit. Specifically the outfit of the guard that I knocked out earlier. The heavy light green and blue armor weighs down my skinny frame.

"It really sucks being mostly skin and bones." I talk to myself as I set the metal helmet over my head. I tuck my spiked black hair inside and slide the sword in its place.

I walk from around the tree and think of my plan. I'll just imitate a guard, ask to see the King and Queen, make up some excuse about why I need the paper signed, and then BOOM…I'll walk outta there and portal back to Callister. Then I won't have to encounter anyone else. Like Sky for example.

I walk over to the back doors of the palace and knock three times. A maid opens the doors and smiles. She bats her hazel eyes, moves a strand of her brown hair from her face, and tucks it behind her ear. She looks down and looks back up at me. So it's obvious she has a thing for the guard or something. It's actually really funny. If only she knew, I was a female. What's even funnier is that the guard I knocked out will wake up half naked. I hope he doesn't wake up soon. He might ruin the plan.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when the maid strokes my arm and pulls me inside the castle. I look around and notice that it's dark and quiet in this hallway.

"I thought you were supposed to come back from your perimeter scan for 15 minutes ago." She says worriedly. "Did you find anything interesting?" She asks as she grabs my gloved hand and pulls me around the corridor.

I can't talk to her. I have the voice of a female and she thinks I'm a man. I think of a spell to change my voice. It results in me coughing up a poof of fairy dust. My eyes tear up and we both stop walking as I bend over on my knees coughing.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she patted me on my back. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I stop talking as I heard my voice come out in a deep tone. It actually worked. My helmet covers the smirk that appears on my face. "I just need to locate the King and Queen on my findings."

She smiles at me. "They're still in the throne room. They've been so busy sending out more guards to secure the castle." She grabs my arm and walks down the hallway toward the throne room. The hallway gets brighter as we keep walking. The walls are just as I remember. They are painted blue with a green design stretching across it throughout the whole castle. There are chandeliers above our heads that light up the corridors. I didn't even need her to help me find the throne room. I know this castle just as well as I know mines.

"They're worried that Jasmin is gonna attack any second now. It's so sad too. I sort of used to know her. I remember seeing her playing on Eraklyon so many years ago. I was just a child servant at the time, only about 7 or 8 years older. Now she's changed and planning on attacking a major part of her childhood." She continues as we walk around a corner. I bump into someone and fall back. I hear the person grunt as they stand up. I see tussled blond hair and a crown. Sky. Damnit! They place they're and out and I grab it. He pulls me up.

"I'm sorry. Your majesty." I remember my royal skills and bow in front of him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit antsy. I don't want to run in to Jasmin today." Sky says as he brushes himself off. "Well, I should be on my way." He walks off towards the east wing of the castle.

"I feel bad for Sky too. Jasmin was one of his best friends. If she ever comes back from this it's gonna be a real emotional problem." I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask as we walk up a staircase.

"Haven't you seen the video that Sky and his friends leaked to the public?" She asks me and I shake my head. "Well they were able to hack Blooms phone and release a bug wherever Callister's layer is and record his plans. They gave the video to the Magix news channel, _It's Magix,_ and it's all they've been playing for the past two days. In the video Callister said that Bloom and Jasmin were gonna attack major kingdoms and major kingdoms include both Domino and Brielle. So, both of them are probably gonna end up having to fight their own families. Unless Bloom and Jasmin just sign the papers themselves. I mean he did say ANY member of the royal family.

I falter in my steps for a slight second. Then continue walking. I never thought of signing the papers myself. We could knock out two planets in one if me and Bloom just sign it. I don't want to fight my parents. I don't want to fight my sister either. It'll break her heart.

"Why did you slow down?" She asks me. Damnit. I didn't think she noticed. I quickly think up a lie.

"I was just thinking that if they ever figure that out it could be really bad for everyone." I say as we approached the throne room doors. "Well I have to go in now. I'll uh, see you later." I say to her. She gives me a pleading look and hugs the armor.

"I guess I'll see you soon. Find me in my bedroom later on alright." She whispers and walks off back downstairs. As soon as she is gone, I shiver under the armor. That had to be one of the weirdest experiences in my life.

I open the doors to the throne room. The golden light of the room hits my eyes through the armor. The walls are high up and painted a loud gold color. The yellow lights hang high on the walls as I walk down. There are red curtains draped behind three thrones, but one left empty. There sit the King and Queen of Eraklyon in all their shiny and rich glory. King Erendor and Queen Samara.

Their heads turn towards me as I cautiously walk down the aisle. The maid said that they are aware of Callister's plans. Getting them to sign the contract is gonna so much harder. Their gonna want to analyze the paper to see what it says. Maybe I can switch around the words on paper. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Queen Samara speaks.

"Soldier." As she speaks I notice a distressed look on her face. "You should have been back from your perimeter scan nearly 20 minutes ago. Did you find anything interesting?"

Dammit. I should have thought about I'm gonna say. I need to think.

"Well, when I was out nothing in particular looked suspicious. I believe the castle is safe for now." I speak, my voice coming out in a deep tone.

"Good. Whenever she attacks…we'll be ready." Erendor says. "Is that it?"

"Actually no. I come with more news. Some of the other guards and I were talking about when they do attack and we thought that we can use an upgrade on our weapons, since they all use magic. Our plain metal swords would be no match for the two fairies and a wizard like Callister." I say looking up at them both.

Erendor puts his hand on his chin and strokes it.

"He is right dear. Bloom and Jasmin are the most powerful fairies in the universe and I and you both know about Callister's powers. We were around when he kidnapped Marion and Mya, battling him too. We should use this upgrade to gain an advantage over them." Samara tells her husband.

"That's true Samara , but we need the money to send out more troops and guards. The people are scared Samara. They need to know that they are being protected by as many people as people." Erendor says back at Samara.

"I don't see how they'll feel any safer with guards whose weapons can't protect the people let alone themselves." Samara retorts back. "Honey, it's a great idea to upgrade weapons. They'll be able to fight better. They'll actually stand a chance against them."

Erendor goes back into silent thought as Samara looks stares at him.

Something tells me he's about to change his mind, so I touch the contract that I slide next to my sword and mask over the words and paper to make it appear as a weaponry reform request. Kings and Queens must sign a form to request upgraded weapons from blacksmiths on their planet.

"Alright fine. I'll request better weapons. I won't send out any more troops." Erendor huffs out. Samara smiles at him. "But we need a weapon reform request."

"Oh I have one that I grabbed on my way here, just in case you might say yes to the request." I say as I casually slip the form from where my sword is and unfold it. I pass the paper to King Erendor.

"I'll send it off right now to get those weapons immediately. I'll just have to look over paper real quick. I'm not trusting anything I sign right now." Erendor looks at the paper very closely. Reading every word.

Several moments pass by as I wait for him to finish reading. I really don't have the time for this. I am about to say something when Erendor speaks.

"Alright, I'll sign it." Erendor grabs a pen and writes his signature on the paper and gives it back to me. If only they could see the smirk on my face right now. I fold the paper and slide it back in to where it was.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll fight my hardest against them." I say as I bow.

"Your welcome, now go and give the reform to the nearest blacksmith." Erendor says.

I back away and walk towards the door. When I open the doors I look out into the hallway and see that it is empty. I walk out and back down the stairs towards the back doors of the castle, ready to escape.

 **(Guy That Jasmin Knocked Out P.O.V.)**

I slowly open my eyes. My body feels weak and cold. I look around and see that I am covered and surrounded by leaves. Am…am I in a bush? I pull myself up and cover up my arms. My clothes and armor are gone. I can't remember a thing. I have to be about a mile away from the castle. With nothing else to do without losing my dignity I scream out for help.

"Help!" I yell out hoping someone can hear me. "Help!"

 **(Sky P.O.V.)**

Ever since we found out about Callister's plans, I've been on edge. Looking out for everything suspicious like. Marcus and I had to be sent back to our home worlds for protection and to defend in case they strike. Marcus is more on edge than I am though. He has to live in fear of having to fight his girlfriend, the one he loves. I barely have the guts to fight her. I don't love her like Marcus. Well not like Marcus at all, I only love her as a friend.

"I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a distant voice calling out for help. I look around, but don't see anyone near. I hear the voice again. I begin to run towards where the voice was coming from.

I've been running for about five minutes now when the voice becomes more audible. I look around me again and I see a man with no clothes standing in the middle of a bush.

"Prince Sky!" He calls out to me. I run over to him.

"What happen to you?" I ask him as I help him out of the bush.

"I can't remember. I was supposed to do my perimeter check, but I just woke up in a bush and don't remember anything at all.

"Wait, but you were just in the hallway like 5 minutes ago." I tell him.

"No disrespect your majesty, but I was in this bush here for who knows how long." He says back to me brushing himself off.

"This doesn't add up." I say as I begin to pace. "If you were passed out in a bush, then who did I see in the hallway with your wife.

"Someone was with her?" He says in a startled tone. He looks angry and ready to strike.

"Yea. I thought it was you because they had on your armor." I say then I stop pacing.

"Whoever it was with her must have knocked me out." He replies. He looks at me.

"We gotta go now." I say to him in a stern voice.

"But I can't go out in public like this." He gestures towards your clothes.

"Then I'll go. I'll come back later." I start to walk off when he says something.

"Make sure she is safe for me. Please." His tone sounded so desperate and pleading.

"I will. I promise." I tell him as I run back towards the castle.

 **(Jasmin P.O.V.)**

I walk out of the back doors of the castle. When I walk outside I casually stroll back behind some trees. I tap the button on my watch under my armor and call Callister. It rings about 3 before he picks it up.

" _ **What is it kid?"**_ He says in an irritated tone.

" _ **What's your problem?"**_ I say back sharply.

" _ **It's Bloom. She's been bugging me about if you're gonna fight Sky."**_ He says. You can just barely hear Bloom in the background bugging him.

" _ **Tell her it's no need to worry. I already got the signature and I'm out of the castle."**_ I reply.

" _ **Great now hurry back…and what's up with your voice."**_ He asks.

" _ **Long story. Anyway I'll be back in a second."**_ He hangs up and I get ready to bring out my portal maker when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Leaving so soon soldier…or should I say Jasmin"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ooh. Almost a cliffhanger. Sorry it takes me so long. Just finished this at like 5:10 December 30, 2016. And now I shall start the next chapter on my new computer now.**

 **Anyway… who do you think is speaking to Jasmin, will Jasmin and Sky ever fight, and what type of power does Callister have that Queen Samara was talking about. Only two of these questions will be answers on the next chapter. *Hint* it's the first two questions.**

 **The last question wont be answered until the last couple of chapters. Anyway… the next chapter will be updated tomorrow.**

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife_


	15. Eliminate Eraklyon: Broken Promises

**Eliminate Eraklyon: Broken Promises**

 **On ERAKLYON…**

 **(SKY P.O.V.)**

"Leaving so soon soldier…or should I say Jasmin." I say as I see Jasmin hanging up the phone from who I am assuming is Callister.

She closes the top part of her watch and slowly turns around to face me. The big armor reflects light in my eyes and I turn away.

She is still wearing the oversized armor from the solider she thought she had disposed of. I can tell the armor is heavily weighing her down, but it seems like this evilness in her is giving her a boost of adrenaline and strength because the armor is sometimes heavy, even on me.

She takes of the helmet and her long black hair flows out behind her. The long white stripe in her hair glimmers under the sun. As I look at her, I get flashbacks from when I saw Bloom the same way while under Darkar's control. Frizzled hair, dark clothes and deranged killer eyes with a need for destruction. She looked like a witch, but still had that prissy fairy vibe radiating from her.

She lets the rest of the armor flop down to her feet. She steps out and kicks the heavy metal aside. She wears a skin tight, yet flexible navy blue leather jumpsuit with matching heels and a long coat. Jasmin has always been skinnier than most since we were kids. Now that we are older I can see that she is still the same, but her curves are more pronounced. Her waist, thighs, and arms are still small, but her boney hips have stretched outward a lot more.

"I actually thought this was going to be easy, since I wasn't being expected at all." She starts. "Look I already promised Bloom that when I came here, I wouldn't lay a finger on you."

"I don't want to lay a finger on you either. I had promised Marcus the same thing." I say back to her. For a moment, she looked surprised as if she thought Marcus was going to stop caring about her.

"So, you guys did know I was coming here today." She starts to walk off to the side away from me. I walk the same way, blocking her from trying to run off. "I had a feeling you guys were watching us. Who was is? Timmy or Dylan?"

"Both, with help from Tecna and Zoe. You know were all worried about you two. You two may be evil now, but that doesn't mean that we stopped caring."

"I would. It honestly doesn't seem like we're getting out of this predicament easy, or unharmed." She says walking up to me and brushing past my shoulder. My hand whips out and grabs her arm pulling back in front of me.

"Jasmin, I can't let you leave with those papers." I say to her through gritted teeth. The back of her jumpsuit has pockets with a folded paper sticking out of one.

She looks down at her arm and back up to me with wide eyes. "You are gonna have to let me go, or else someone is going to get hurt and I made a promise to Bloom and you said you promised Marcus, so let's make this simple." She says snatching her arm away from my grasp. "I am going to open this portal and walk through and you are going to go back in the castle and act like you never saw me here."

She steps back grabs the tiny portal maker from the inside of her coat pocket. Right before she gets a chance to push the I swing my sword in front of her hand and she stops in her tracks frozen. She looks up at me surprised that I drew out my sword on her.

"Oh. So, this is how we're gonna do this huh." She stands up straight and puts the portal maker back in her coat pocket. "Well, if this is how you want to do this." She digs in her oversized coat again. What else could possibly be in there. When her hand comes out a long crystal blue sword is seen with a white hilt. "Let's go."

 **On BRIELLE IN AALIYAH'S BOYFRIEND'S HOME…**

 **(TREVOR P.O.V.)**

I feel absolutely devastated as I see my girlfriend, the light of my life, balling her eyes out on my t-shirt. The schools are being shut down for a few days, while Magix officials are sorting out what to do about Bloom and Jasmin. Everyone who was involved in the first kidnapping was being question about how exactly they got rid of Callister the first time. When I say everyone, I mean the people who had fought together beside Mya and Marion nearly 20 years ago.

When I came home, I saw Aaliyah laying on my bed crying her heart out. She had run up to me and pulled me on the bed with her and we have been laying here for about 10 minutes now. She is scared as to what might happen to Jasmin. Her mother had told her they would be fine, but Aaliyah is more of a 'I'll believe it when I see it' type of person.

I hear her sobs quiet down and notice that her eyelids are drooping down, but she fights to keep them open.

"Aaliyah, you can go to sleep if you want to." I whisper in her ear softly. She looks up at me. Her beautiful blue eyes are puffy and pink and her cheeks are tear stained.

"I can't go to sleep." She sits up and rubs her eyes. "I've been having dreams of that night."

"You haven't slept since she was taken. You're gonna wear yourself out sooner or later."

"But-" He starts to protest, but I stop her.

"Go to sleep." I gently pick her up from my lap and pull the covers back. I sit her down back on my bed. I bend down and take off her shoes. I pick her legs up and lay them on the bed. I pull the covers over her legs. She is still sitting up straight with her arms crossed. Her face is a mix of irritated and weary. I stare at her face and could only wonder what is going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Do you want me to join you?" I take a guess and know I am right when she loses the irritated face, pulls back the cover, and pats the empty space on the bed next to her. I smile at her and she smiles back. I smile I've been missing for the past couple of days.

I take off my shoes and jump next to her on the bed. She pulls the cover back up and stuffs her head into my chest. Her arms find their way round me and as soon as her eyes close I know she is fast asleep. Her face gains a peaceful look. I close my eyes and can only hope that this will all soon be over.

 **ON ERAKLYON…**

 **(SKY P.O.V.)**

I quickly duck and swing my sword at her. She blocks my hit and swings her sword around her head and brings it down fast. I jump back and tumble over, but swiftly hop back on my feet.

We begin to circle each other. When Jasmin swung at me first, I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. Then, she gashed my leg, so I had to do something back. I must say, Callister trained her well. Not only him, but me, Brandon, and Marcus had made her, Aaliyah and Diaspro play swords with us. She was keeping up with me like she trained at Red Fountain.

She slashes the sword at me again. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a cut go across my thigh. I hunch over in pain. I don't understand. She could really hurt me if she tried, I can see it. She's holding back a lot. I stand up and slash my sword across her arm and she turns away and covers her arm up. She cries out in pain.

"I can't believe you cut me." She says still turned away from me as she heals to her wound. I start to feel bad for her and walk up behind her. Something told me that was a bad move it's already too late as she whips around, grabs my neck, and knees me between my legs hard. My hands move between my legs and I fall over in pain.

As I am laying on the ground she walks up to me and grabs my sword. She kicks me over on my back and presses her foot into my chest to keep me still. She moves a sword up to my neck and moves the other one down to my 'family jewels'. She did not have the guts to slice my neck. I didn't know about down there though.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my father and mother yelling from afar. I didn't notice before, but a large group of people have stopped and had witnessed the fight.

"Jasmin please no…don't" My mother yells out as she and my father come running out of the castle. My father looks at Jasmin with disgrace.

"Oh, hi Samara." Jasmin says in a giddy tone. My father looks at her surprised.

"That's Queen Samara! How dare you talk to her like she was a peasant!" My father screeches at Jasmin.

"My bad." She presses her foot into my chest more and pokes the sword into my shoulder blade a little. Not a lot to make it hurt, but just enough to make me bleed. "I forgot."

"Jasmin, just give us the paper and leave." My father says to her slowly walking over. Me and my mother look at him, surprised at the word he just said. Jasmin looks at him too and begins to laugh.

"Wow. You want the paper, but not your son." Jasmin says and it seems to tick off my father even more. "You do know how bad that sounds right."

"I need both!" My father growls out.

"I don't think you care about Sky honestly. It seems like you care more about the kingdom than your own son's wellbeing." Jasmin states this out loud and it makes me think for a second. Nearly everything my father has done has only been about making sure Eraklyon was safe.

"Listen to this. I will gladly let Sky go if you let me leave in peace. Or, I can slice Sky Jr. and give you the paper back." Jasmin looks intently at my parents.

"You can leave just… just don't hurt Sky." My mom cries out.

"No give us the paper and Sky! Then you can leave." My father retorts.

"Erendor-"Jasmin is cut off by my father.

"KING Erendor!" He yells at her.

"Erendor look. If I give you the paper Sky is getting his balls cut. Fair and square so…"

"Just let her leave." I say so all of this can be over. I am 100% sure she won't be like this forever and that Callister isn't gonna get away with all of this, so what the point in acting like it's the end of Magix. "I can be up and safe if we just let her go now."

"Never! -"My father starts but Jasmin cuts him off.

"Listen to your wife and son Erendor. Let me leave and blondie gets to go back with you."

My father is quiet for a few moments. I hope he isn't planning anything stupid.

"Alright then leave!" He says bluntly.

Jasmin look at him questioningly. She slowly lets her foot off me and backs away. I can see that it is too many people around for her to just set the portal maker down and wait for it to come on. As she stares down my father I get up and run over.

Something just doesn't seem right though. As I look around, I can see many palace guards hidden in the crowd of people. My dad just won't learn.

I think Jasmin notices too when I see a smirk appear on her face and she starts to cackle.

"Guards! Get Her!" My dad yells. All the guards rush out from the crowd and head toward Jasmin. Right before they get to her, I see a bright blue light shine through which makes everyone cover their eyes.

When I look up again, I see Jasmin flying in the Sky with the paper stuck in between her fairy boots and the portal maker is hanging around her neck on a chain. Making her hands free to blast anyone.

"Fire!" My dad yells. The guards pull out bows and arrows and begin to shoot at Jasmin. She puts a force field ball around her and flies off in the distance, but not before winking back at me with a smile.

"Send out the- "My dad begins to yell, but my mother stops him.

"Let her go Erendor. We have Sky and that's what matters right now." My mother says as she walks over to me.

"But now Callister has my kingdom." My father says turning my way. Who knows what kingdom is going to be next?

 **So I know I haven't updated in 7 months. And I am sorry. School hit me like a taco truck. But, I already have the rest of this story planned out in my head perfectly, just not typed. I promise will update more often. Maybe even this weekend.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Ooh. So Jasmin and Sky finally fought. Take a guess at who is next. And who do you think was in Marion and Mya's squad back in the day. Find out more. I'm gonna try to write each week since it's summer so yeah.**

 _ **See ya later…**_

 _ **MagixLife**_


	16. Sabotage Solaria: Bloom

**Sabotage Solaria: Bloom**

 **2 WEEKS LATER…**

 **AT A ROYAL MEETING…**

 **ON ERAKLYON…**

 **(NO P.O.V.)**

Magix New Channel Playing…

" _This just in, another kingdom has been struck-" (Flips Channel)_

" _Tons of civilians fled from the scene-" (Flips Channel)_

" _Kings and Queens take cover for Magix newest villains who you thought were your heroes-" (Flips Channel.)_

" _Rumor has it that the two fairies are secretly sleeping with Callister, while being under his control-" (Flips Channel)_

" _Stats show, a majority of civilians were injured and have first degree burns-" (Flips Channel)_

" _Minor cities have been flooded over- (Flips Channel)_

" _Talk has come up that Queen Marion and Mya are secretly working with Callister-" (Flips Channel)_

" _Some say that Magix is plunging back to its infamous dark times-" (Turns Off Broadcast)_

The ball room goes into an eerie silence as Erendor takes a remote and turns off the mega hologram that covers a whole wall. All the royals sit in a giant circle, still dazed from the news.

Since Eraklyon was taken over by Jasmin, so many other kingdoms have been overruled. Linphea, Leahi, Vega, Zenith, Melody, and Oppositus. Everyone is living in fear that their kingdom could be next.

The princes and princesses were not allowed to attend this meeting, to protect their castles from being invaded. That and so the kings and queens could discuss old Magix secrets that their children must not know about.

"These girls have gotten way out hand." Erendor's voice booms in the ballroom. "Not only are they giving control of our kingdoms to that wizard, but are harming innocent citizens just to do it."

"Hold on, Erendor." Marion stands up and walk towards Erendor. "Me and Mya went through the same thing back when we were all young and you know those girls are under his spell and have no choice but to listen to him."

"Well I surely don't remember towns flooding and people burning when you guys went rouge!" Erendor retorts back at her. "It seems Callister has really pumped up the stakes with kidnapping this time around."

"Exactly! Whatever he did different in that spell probably made them more violent that we were. You seriously can't blame the girls for this. They're heroes-"

"They are villains!" The room suddenly comes to an uproar. Royal arguing back and forth about if Bloom and Jasmin are guilty or not.

All of a sudden, Magix police officers bust through the ballroom doors with blasters pointing at everyone.

"All of you freeze!" The main guard yells, silencing the royals. "Where is Queen Marion and Mya?"

"Why are you looking for them?" Thomas not stands up from his seat and stands in front of Mya who was still sitting down, ignoring all the drama. Oritel quickly follows suit.

The main guard ignores Thomas and looks back at the rest of the officers. With a nod of the head, they begin to move towards the two queens, but are stopped by their husbands.

"Tell us why you want them." Oritel asks the guard in front of him.

"That is Magix confidential information sir." The guard quickly replies.

"It should be confidential on why the Magix Court all of a sudden wants to arrest our wives." Thomas says.

"If you don't step out of the way, I'll have them use force." The main guard walks to the center of the room.

"Is that a threat?" Oritel asks.

"Your Choice." The main guard says slyly with a smirk.

"Well it's gonna have to be a treat because you're not getting anywhere near our wives." Thomas sharply bites back.

The guard looks back and forth between the two steaming husbands. He then laughs getting strange looks from the royals, but menacing looks from Thomas and Oritel.

"Take them." As soon as those words left the main guards mouth, the rest of the officers start to grab on Thomas and Oritel moving them away from their wives. Oritel and Thomas push the officers back and fights break out. Fists are flying, queens are screaming and the officers are getting more and more violent. More officers bust through the doors and begin shooting the blasters towards the ceiling.

The ballroom freezes in an instant mid-fight.

"My ceiling." Erendor says as he stares blankly at the gaping hole in the ballroom ceiling.

The officers come in with more blasters and two of them walk up and point them at King Oritel and Thomas.

"Step away from the officers." One of them says. Thomas and Oritel drop the two officers on the floor and raised their hands. "And step away from the two queens."

"Why don't you tell us why, and maybe we'll do that." Thomas snapped at the guard.

"Fine." The guard complied. "They're under suspicion for working with Callister in recent attacks on kingdoms. We must take them down to the MCP station for questioning."

All the royals turn their heads towards Marion and Mya. The guards walk up and begin to drag Marion and Mya away.

"This is ridiculous why would we work with him if we banished him decades ago." Marion gets out as she is pulled away and handcuffed.

"That's what we're about to figure out at the station." A guard tells her.

"Once you see we're innocent, you'll look stupid." Mya says as she walks out the door.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see." The guard pulls her through the door. "Come on."

The two queens look back at their husbands one last time before walking on to the ship.

 **CALLISTER'S LAYER…**

Callister, Bloom and Jasmin all crack up laughing at the sight of their mothers being arrested in the crystal ball.

"That is a sight I'll never get tired of." Callister says as he gets up from his chair, takes the crystal ball, and begins to walk to his office.

"Are you implying that they've been arrested before?" Jasmin asks curiously as her and Bloom get up and follow him.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Callister opens his office doors and walks over to his chair. Bloom and Jasmin take a seat in front of his desk.

"When was that?" Bloom asks. Callister grabs paper out of his drawer and plops them on the table. He then puts the crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"When I first kidnapped them. They escaped and went to their little crew. Magix Police caught Mya first, then she escaped before they got to the station. Then, Mya and Marion ended up getting caught together and going to jail that time." Callister slowly looks through the papers then back up at the girls who look deep in thought. "What is it?"

"Who was their crew back then?" Jasmin asks.

"Their husbands, Queen Samara and Queen Lisa and King Erendor and King Lance." Callister looks back through the papers.

"They all worked together. They all seem so distant now." Bloom sits up straight in her chair surprised.

"They grew up. They are busy Kings and Queens, soon to be my servants." Callister says with a smirk as he sets down the papers. "Now you" He points at Bloom. "need to get ready for your next mission"

"Ugh." Blooms drags out with a sigh. "But I have like literally no energy. You barely feed us."

"I do to feed you. I give you those protein shakes all the time and I give Jasmin a jug of water to drink throughout the day. "Callister says pointing at the gallon of water Jasmin is drinking on through a bendy straw. "See."

"That's not food though. I want real food. Jasmin needs it too. I know she's a water fairy and all, but she can't live off it." Bloom stand up and makes gestures towards Jasmin.

"Actually, anyone who possesses the power of the water stars gets their energy and power from water. Also meaning they can live off of water only if needed." Callister shouts back.

"She needs more than water though. Have you seen how much weight she is losing? She was already skinny before, look how she is now." Bloom says now whispering so Jasmin cannot hear. "It's dangerous."

"Have you seen the rest of her family? They are all very thin people. Her, Mya, Aaliyah, her Aunt. They are a very skinny family. So, she's is losing some weight, it's natural." Callister whispers back.

"She's practically a skeleton. You just haven't seen her stomach. Her ribs are almost visible. Her arms are boney and she is losing her figure." Bloom looks back at Jasmin who is quickly dinking up her water. "Feed her."

"Later. You need to prepare for your mission." Callister sits back down and motions for Bloom to take her seat.

"Fine." Blooms sits down in a huff, crossing her arms. "Where am I going?"

Callister circles his hands around the crystal ball until a bright light shines out of it. Bloom and Jasmin shield their eyes and lean back in their chairs. When the light disappears an image of Stella walking through the castle by herself with a swarm of guards following her shows up.

"I-I have to go to Solaria." Bloom stutters over her words.

"Uh…Yeah." Callister looks at Bloom as is he didn't know why she was asking. "If you haven't noticed I've been sending you both to castles depending on who knows it better. Jasmin has never stepped foot into the Solarian castle. So, you are going. Understand."

"But-"

"No buts. You're going." Callister picks out a fresh contract and slides it in front of Bloom. "Although, before you go, I need Jasmin to teach you something really quick." Jasmin stops drinking her water and looks at Callister.

"Today is my off day. I want to sleep in. Sorry. Got plans." Jasmin quickly gets up and starts to walk toward the door, leaving to her room.

"Stop!" Callister yells at her. Jasmin stops in her tracks as she was about to touch the doorknob. "Sit back down." She walks back and flops down in the chair.

"What do I have to do?" She asks in a monotone voice with a blank face.

"When you two first met, I noticed that you and your friends told the Winx about a…um… powerhouse spell. I want you to teach Bloom hers before she goes to Solaria." Callister asks standing up, taking the crystal ball with him. "It could be very vital to this mission. Solaria is swarming with guards. They won't let Bloom get close to Stella. Radius is at the meeting and will probably be there for a little bit longer." He opens the door and walks out of his office. "So, Jasmin I suggest you get started."

"But that was taught to us over a week. How am I supposed to do that in an hour?" Bloom and Jasmin stands up and follows him out.

"Well go to the back and teacher in under thirty! I don't care how you do it just go." Callister turns around and points towards the back door. He takes Jasmin's jug of water out of her hands and walks away.

"Well I guess you're learning your powerhouse spell. Let's go." Jasmin motions for Bloom to follow her to the back.

As they walk outside the sky is the same moody cloud color with prickly trees surrounding the hideout.

"So, when we were taught, a couple months ago, we had to really channel into what you want to happen. Total control." Jasmin walks to the opposite side of where Bloom is facing.

"What do you mean by total control?"

"I mean, you completely have control. You can make your dragon fire do whatever you want it to do." Jasmin tries to explain, but Bloom still looks confused.

"I can already do that though."

"Think of it as Aisha's morphix power, but with your power. You can think of exactly what you want to happen and your power will handle the rest for you."

"So Aisha can do hers anytime she wants or-"

"No. She can do more than what she shows."

"Okay so how do I do mine." Bloom puts her hands on her hips.

"Easy. What do you want to happen?" Jasmin uses magic and her water jug appears in her hands.

"I want to set this forest on fire." Bloom points out at the sharp branches blocking the path to leave the hideout area.

"Trying to leave are ya." Jasmin starts to sip her water and walks in a circle.

"Nah. Callister wouldn't let us." Bloom drops her arm to her side.

"We shouldn't need his permission anyway." Jasmin sits down in the dirt and crosses her legs. "He made us evil. Evil people don't answer to anyone. They break rules. They are their own person."

"Yet here we are being Callister's servants. The old fart is too old to fight anyway." Bloom and Jasmin hunch over cackling. "Okay, let's just get this mini lesson over with."

"Okay. You must put your power in control. Let it take over, but make sure it follows you're orders or it'll gain a mind of its own." Jasmin drinks more of her water. "The last thing you want is a mindless dragon spitting fire at anything."

Bloom turns and faces the forest. She kneels and sets her hands on the ground. She closes her eyes and lets the power flow through her. Swirls of fire begin to swirl down into the ground from her arms.

"Ahh!" Jasmin jumps up from the ground and grabs her butt. "It's hot! Move it towards the forest more!"

Bloom squints her eyes more and focuses all her energy on the forest. A bead of sweat drips down her forehead. Then, a large orange dragon flies from Bloom and goes high up in the sky. It plummets straight down and into the ground. A bright orange light can be seen shining from the dirt, moving rapidly all over the forest area. Once it stops, black smoke can be seen raising up from the trees.

"It's happening." Jasmin stops fanning her butt and gapes at the forest quickly rising into dark flames.

Bloom opens her eyes and looks up at the blazing forest in front her. Her stressed face soon turns into a sly one as she stands up and high fives Jasmin.

"I think you're about ready to go."

 **SAME TIME…**

 **IN THE SOLARIAN CASTLE…**

 **(STELLA'S P.O.V.)**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I say to myself as I look down at my phone. Timmy and Dylan have been live streaming the bug in Callister's layer to all of us. They still haven't come forward with the Magix government, the royals, the council of elders or the goddesses. It's still our big little secret.

I open u the dial pad and get into a large conference call between the rest of the girls.

"Hello?" Flora is the first to respond.

"What do I do when she gets here? I don't want to fight her like the some of you did." I say in a panicked voice.

"Stella. You need to man up a little." Ava tries to give me encouraging advice, but it isn't working. "I had to fight Jasmin last week and let me tell you, it was the worst thing ever. I felt like I was just betraying my morals and way of life. It sucks believe me, but you just have to-"

"Ava!" Musa yells through the phone. "That might not be the best thing she needs to hear right now."

"Sorry."

"I just really don't know how to handle this again" I walk inside of my room and shut the tight. As soon as its closed, I can hear about 10 guards stomping in front of my room and staying close to the door. "She has been my friend for so long, and to know that she going to come here and attack me for a stupid autograph is overwhelming."

"It's a signature not a-"

"Same thing Tecna!" Tecna starts but is cutoff by Stella.

"Are your guards strong enough to capture her?" Emma asks.

"Not really. I hope she goes easy on them. I don't want them burned to a crisp."

"I'm sure there is a good piece in her somewhere still, so she won't do that. Hopefully." Bridget tries to lighten up my mood, but it isn't gonna cut it.

"I doubt it right now. Did you guys see the news this morning? Innocent people have something degree burns, I don't know! She probably won't care if she burns me for all we know."

"I don't think she'll do that. She still cares about you. Even under all that evil exterior." Emma tries to soothe me.

"Emma's right Stella. I mean you heard what Sky said. He knew Jasmin wouldn't hurt him all that bad." Aisha chimes in.

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard for Bloom to try and fight you."

"Caitlin, your words of encouragement are short lived. She had no problem trying to fight everyone else. I don't think I'm much different!"

"So Stella, you really want to avoid this whole confrontation with Bloom right?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah? Why."

"If you really don't want to have to fight her. Just easily sign the papers when she gets there."

"Zoe. I understand that you are extra clever and witty, but that's insane. I'll be signing over my kingdom without a fight. As if I don't care."

"Well yeah, but it won't matter anyway, right. Callister's whole contract probably has so many loops in it."

"What are you trying to say Zoe?"

"I'm saying, when Bloom gets there, take a quick picture of the contract and send it to me. I have an idea."

"How am I gonna do that? She'll know something is up if I just take out my phone and snap a picture."

"You'll find a distraction. Make sure you do it-"

"Aahhh!" Cries and screams cut off Zoe.

"Stella what was that?!" Flora asks in a panicked tone.

"Gotta go Flo. I think she's here." I hang up the phone, put it in my bra, and rush over to my window. I see people running all over the place, grabbing their children, and taking cover. I look up and I see Bloom in her fairy form in the air laughing at everyone. She then turns around and flies toward the castle.

"Alright okay I can do this." I turn away from my window and rush over to my door. I unlock it and step into the hallway where there dozens of guard swarming the hallway.

"Miss Stella. You are to go back in your room. Miss Bloom is here and we are to keep you lo-"

"Locked up until she gives up, blah blah blah. I know, but this might be the first place she looks. Isn't it better if I am in a less obvious place."

"Is it much too late to move you now Miss Stella. Please go back until she leaves."

"She is not gonna leave Solaria until he gets my autograph!"

"You mean signature Miss Ste-"

"Same thing!" I yell and storm back into my room and slam my door.

I pace back and forth thinking of what to do. I can hear shouts coming from the hallway. "Wow. She moves fast." I can hear the guards in the hallway grunting and yelling as they attempt to fight Bloom.

"Come on Stella think, think, think." I walk around my room until I come to stand in front of my closet. "Hmm." An idea pops in to my head as I walk in to my closet and shut the doors. As soon as I close my closet doors, I hear the room door creak open as Bloom walks in.

"Come on out Stella. I know you're here. All those guards would not have been around your room if you weren't."

Bloom walks around the room and searches everywhere. Under the bed, behind the curtains, and even in the bathroom.

"Where are you? Look I know you don't wanna fight me as much as I don't wanna fight you. So, If you just willingly sign this, I can go, and leave your people alone." Bloom continues to walk around until she stops in front of the closet. "But just remember. If you don't, I'll have to use force…and I know you're in the closet."

"Dangit." I say in my head. I look around my closet, but see no way of escape. I really didn't want to have to do this.

 **(BLOOM P.O.V.)**

I patiently wait outside of Stella's closet hoping she'll just give up and sign the contract. Knowing her she'll probably think I want an autograph.

I hear shuffling in the closet and then a bright light shines through the creaks of the closet door. I hear the door unlock and I see the door slowly open.

Stella walks out in full fairy form with a determined look on her face.

"Hey ole best friend. How's life treating ya." I ask her with a smirk.

"Not so well."

"Didn't think so."

"Look Bloom, I know tha-"

"Oh please stop. That is not gonna work. Don't even try it. I came here for one thing and one thing only and that is to get you to sign this paper."

"I never sign that paper without putting up a good fight first."

"Well. Just so you know, you asked for it." I feel a surge of heat rush through my hands as I make her closet catch on fire."

"Aah! No, no, no!" She looks back at her burning clothes and gasps. "Ooh, that's it!" She begins to fly my way.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast." I say as I form a circle of fire around myself. She halts in the air. "Not so brave now, huh Stella.

"BLINDING RAY!" She yells out and a bright light radiates from her. I turn away and cover my eyes from the light.

 **(STELLA P.O.V.)**

I take my chance while Bloom is distracted to fly in and take the protruding contact I saw sticking out of her fairy boot.

"Thank you." When the paper is in my hands, I go over to my window and fly out. I fly far away from the palace, by the nearest city, and hide behind some trees.

"Whoo! I hope she doesn't find me here." I quickly take out my phone from my bra and open the rolled contract. I snap a picture of it on my phone and send it to the group chat me and the girls are in.

Suddenly I hear screams of people from the village I am hiding in.

"Where is she?!" I can hear Bloom yelling from the sky.

I turn around and blast her from behind. I quickly duck back under the shadow of the trees. I can see her fall out of the sky and land on her side.

"Stella, I know you have the contract. Just sign it while you have it now."

"I'll think about!" I say as I maneuver through the trees.

"I guess I'll think about some stuff too." Bloom rolls over and flies up. She thrust her hands down and sets a home on fire. The family runs out screaming. "What do you think about that? Hahaha! And guess what. It'll be more homes and families just like that the longer you take to sign and me that contract.

I wait behind the trees in hesitation as to what I should do next. As I am waiting, I hear another burst of power and two more houses catch on fire. The families scatter all over the place.

"Whatcha gonna do now Stella?" Bloom laughs from up above setting even more houses on fire. "Any longer and you'll regret making me wait.

"Do your worst!" I regret my words as soon as they leave my mouth. "Wait forget what I just said." I see Bloom flying down to the ground. She gets on one knee and bows her head. "Oh no! Bloom stop no!" I run from where I was hiding and dash over to Bloom. Before I get there, I huge dragon bursts from here and in the air. It then plunges into the ground. A bright orange light shines from the ground and moves towards the castle. "Bloom don't."

Once the orange light reaches the castle, I see a black smoke rise from the top. By the time I reach Bloom, the entire castle is brimming in flames.

"Bloom, stop the fire! Put it out now!"

"You know what you need to do to save your castle." Bloom stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"B-B-But Bloom I-I can't and-"

"You KNOW what you have to do to save your castle right?" She repeats herself and stares me down. As we stand there she gets impatient and sets another two houses on fire.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll sign it." I quickly take out the contract and open my hand up. When a pen appears, I grab it and sign my autograph on the paper and hand it over. She snatches it out of my hand and sticks it back in her shoe. "Now put out the fire!"

"Uh. I don't think so." With that she took off to the sky.

"You said you would put it out if I sign." I fly up to her.

"Those word never came out of my mouth." Bloom pulls out a portal maker and activates it. "I said 'you know what you need to do to save your castle'. Completely different." Then she flies right through the portal and vanishes.

I slowly fall back down to my knees as I stare up at my burning castle. My home.

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife_


	17. Crush Callisto: Jasmin

Crush Callisto: Jasmin

 **CALLISTER'S LAYER…**

 **(JASMIN P.O.V.)**

"No!" I yell at Callister as I walk back to me and Bloom's room.

"You're going whether you like it or not! Understood, and I-" Callister shouts back at me, but I slam the door in his face, cutting his last words off. I turn around and cross my arms in a huff. I see Bloom laying down in her bed, playing with potions.

"Hey, you know I looked at the list of items that Callister put into what he injected in us, and eye of newt on the list." Bloom tells me. "That stuff's in everything." She looked at me and her smiled slightly dropped. "What's wrong?"

"He's making me go to Callisto." I say and walk to my bed flop on my face.

"Ouch. Scared to face your boyfriend?" Bloom rolls over on her stomach and faces me. "Huh."

"Yes." I lift my head up. "It just doesn't feel right." I say more to myself than to Bloom.

"It seems like the evilness he put in us, is wearing off you." Bloom gets up and walk over to me. She flops next to me on my bed, facing the ceiling. "To be honest, I was glad I didn't have to go to Eraklyon. I don't think I would have completed the mission if I saw him. He's a distraction."

I look at Bloom and think about her words. "I don't know why Callister put this type of spell on us."

"What do you mean?" Bloom flips over on her stomach and nudges me.

"We have to do all of his evil biddings and attack people who are close to us, but he didn't take away our ability to feel. Yeah, I'm evil right now, but I still love my friends and family…and Marcus. I just can't bring myself to do this today. That's beyond evil to me."

"Hey." I look at Bloom. "Even when you do go, he's not gonna hate you when this is all over."

"When what's all over? My mission?" I sit up and look at her.

"The climax of his plan. Taking over the big shot kingdoms and making them give up their crowns. He will be the ruler of all of Magix."

"I don't think he'll love a villain." I stand up and walk back to the door.

"You don't know that." Bloom says right before I walk out the door. "He'll still show you love no matter how evil you are. Even after all you did and said. It won't change how he feels. Yeah, he might be hesitant because of all the hell you went through, but love prevails. I know from experience."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Bloom winks at me when I open the door. "Try not to get freaky when you get there!"

"Shut up!" I say as I close the door behind me. A smile creeps on my face as I walk to Callister's office.

 **RED FOUNTAIN…**

 **SCHOOL GYM…**

 **AFTER SCHOOL…**

 **(NO P.O.V.)**

"Dude. Do you actually think that Jasmin is gonna kick Marcus's ass today?" Riven asks as he bench-presses some weights.

"I don't think so. You just saw the video." Chris does some pushups on the floor and he grunts as he gets ups. "She seemed so scared to even go."

"I feel bad. Really, I do. All relationships are just crumbling." Aiden hops off the treadmill and grabs his towel. "It's hard to watch."

"I should contact Marcus that Jasmin is coming soon." Timmy walk out of the room and calls Marcus.

"I had buy so many tissues for Stella last week." Brandon steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "She's still sulking from her castle burning."

"That sucks man." Logan puts down his weights. "Ava had told me that most of the castle was still intact."

"It is, but a nice chunk of it is rubble." Brandon sits down on a bench.

"Who's gonna pay for it?" Jason asks.

"Knowing Radius, he'll want to blame Oritel and Marion." Brandon leans back.

"Well that wouldn't be fair." Helia runs a towel across his head. "It's no one's fault, but Callister's."

"Callister sure isn't gonna pay for it." Nabu adds in. "That's a lot of damage for any kingdom to pay for.

"Bloom and Jasmin are getting more and more dangerous after every mission." Dylan stops doing sit ups. "More kingdoms are being aware and it's making Bloom and Jasmin have less of a surprise effect. So, they have to use more force and bad bargaining to get those papers signed."

"If we could just find where Callister's hideout is, this would all be over by now." Trevor says as he helps a student pick up some weights.

"That would be a great ambush." Thoren walks over to Trevor, but stops when he sees Zoe, Emma, Flora, and Aisha bust through the gym doors.

"You guys!" Emma says as she runs in.

"You know you're not allowed in here, right?" Jason asks as he stands up and hugs her.

"We asked Codatora if we could come in and he said we have 30 minutes." Emma says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Zoe discovered evidence about the contract that the royals are signing." Flora walks over to Helia.

"What type of evidence?" He asks.

"Evidence that we believe Callister hasn't considered." Aisha runs up to Nabu.

"Which is…?" Nabu looks at Zoe.

"Okay, so look at the contract." Zoe walks to the middle of the group.

"You have the contract with you?" Dylan walks up behind her and places his hands around her waist.

"Of course not." She turns around and nudges his face to the side. "I had Stella take a picture of the contract last week when Bloom attacked Solaria. I've been analyzing it ever since."

"What did you find?" Thoren asks.

Zoe smiles at everyone. "You're not gonna believe it."

 **ON CALLISTO…**

 **IN MARCUS'S BEDROOM…**

 **(MARCUS P.O.V.)**

"I have to what?" I ask again laying down in my bed on the phone.

"You have to rip the contract after you sign it." Zoe tells me over the phone. "Once you do, you and your family won't be able to sign any more papers. It will be like your names can't be written down anymore on those papers."

"Are you sure Zoe? Cause I don't want Jasmin to kick my ass when she sees me rip that paper."

"Don't worry about Jasmin kicking your ass. She doesn't even want to see you. She was begging Callister to let her stay."

"Oh, so the villain still has feeling for me?"

"Yeah and... I wish you would have saw the video from the layer. Her and Bloom had a deep conversation about love. It was cute."

"What did they say?"

"Bloom was saying something about how she thinks the evil is wearing off Jasmin. She's been more emotional about you lately" Zoe gets a more serious tone in her voice. "She's scared she's gonna lose you, but Bloom gave her some really good advice about how you feel, so all is better now."

"Yeah sure."

Zoe goes quiet on the phone for a second. "Well...how do you feel?"

Now I'm the quiet one as I lay in my bed thinking hard about the question. How DO I feel? "I love her. And I already know she loves me. We established those exchange of words 2 years ago on her 16th birthday…but, I'm afraid after this- that'll change. So, I honestly don't know."

"Listen. All is going to be fine in the end."

"How do you know that? Zoe you're smart, but you can't see the future."

"When was the last time a villain actually succeeded with a plan to either rule or destroy Magix?"

"Uh nev-"

"Exactly" Zoe interrupts me. "This plan will backfire, we will find a weak spot, and Callister won't win."

"Seems hard to do that when the strongest fairies are on the other side"

Zoe goes silent again. "Marcus if you keep having a negative attitude about this stuff, Callister will probably never let them go! So, I suggest you get off your ass, so when Jasmin does go there to kick your ass, you can swoop in and be all suave and woo her so she'll love you even more when this is over! Understand!"

"Okay, okay! There's no need to yell Zoe. Damn."

"Good. Now bye."

And with that she hung up in my face. Zoe has all brains, but her attitude is big.

I stand up and walk over to my room desk. I pick up one of the picture frames that are lying face down and stare at those beautiful eyes that I fell in love with. It shows a picture of me and Jasmin on our first date. A walk in the park 5 years ago. We've come too far for it to all fall apart over some evil wizard.

"Why did he have to take you?" I quietly say to myself as I keep on staring at my "missing" girlfriend and walk back to my bed and sit with my head hanging low, feeling conflicted.

"Because I'm one of the best." I hear a reply from a voice that I just know too well. I let out a dry laugh and slowly raise my head to look at the girl who I give my all to. Jasmin has another picture from my desk in her hand and holds it close to her face, looking at it like it was a lost memory. She puts it back down sitting up straight and looks at me with adoring eyes.

Over the 14 years I've known her and other intimate things we've done, I've studied her appearance and know every inch of her. However, now that she has been with Callister, I see every difference. Her once green eyes are now black. Her usually straight and kept hair was frizzed. The biggest difference was her body. In the skin-tight navy-blue suit, she is wearing, I can practically see all her bones. I know she is normally skinny, but that was a healthy skinny. She's has a fast metabolism so she doesn't gain much weight. She has kept her weight down to an even 118 for the past year. But now she looked starved.

"Oh, you are?" I cocked up an eyebrow at her. "The news is making you seem like the worst."

"The news people are assholes." She slowly walks over to me. "They'll say anything to get views."

"Did you hear what they said earlier?" Talking to her like everything is normal between us.

"Oh yeah!" Her face lights up with a genuine smile. "Me and Bloom are Not seeping with that old creep. Just so you and Sky don't lose your shit." She walks over and sits next to me on the bed. "And my mom Marion aren't working for him."

"Naah, I didn't believe that for a second." I chuckle to myself and turn towards her. "The speak of him with 100% hatred."

"Yeah." Her laugh seems hurried as she turns and stares at me. The room goes silent as the elephant in the room gets addressed. I stare back and her face looks conflicted with hurt. "I've actually missed you, you know." She gives me a hopeful smile.

"I've missed you too." I say back, knowing the deeper meaning in my words. "I miss the old you."

"I thought you would have hated me for what I've done." Her smile slowly drops.

"I could never hate you Jasmin. No matter what you do. I'll always love you." I say sincerely. I take her hands and she intertwines them as she looks down at them.

"I was hoping you would say that." Her shoulders fall as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She looks back up at me and her eyes roam over my face, slowly stopping at my lips. She starts to slowly lean in. I know I should stop her, but I don't. I've been craving her for 2 weeks now, so I let her kiss me.

Her lips slowly press against mine in a scared kiss. I let go of her hands and move mines down to her hips. She brings her hands up and wraps them around my neck. I gain courage and deepen the kiss, parting her lips. Her mouth starts to move a little faster against my lips. It seems she gains courage too and starts to push me further back on my bed. I lay down and she straddles my waist. She lays her hands on my chest and I put mines on the back of her thighs.

We take each other's breath away for the next 2 minutes, gasping for air. She lifts her head up and stares at me, her chest heaving up and down quickly. I look at her smiling, breathing heavily too, but my smile disappears when she quickly gets off me.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I sit up in bed and run a hand over my dazed face. I look up and see her pacing the room, running her hand through her hair with a hurt expression. I quickly get up and run over to her. "Hey hey hey. What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Why?! I stopped because we can't do this!" She cried out. I'm a villain. I'm supposed to be making you sign this paper to sign over all rights to your kingdom and fighting you, but- I just can't bring myself to do it. You distract me. Everything about you distracts me and I- I love you too much to be that low of evil and hurt your family like that."

"Well what happens if you don't get it signed?" I grip her lower back with one hand while my other touches the side of her face.

"Punishment." She says with an empty expression.

"What type of punishment?" I ask with worthy worry on my face.

"I don't know. It's never happened." We got silent after that. I think back to what Zoe told me to do. She might get punished, but hopefully he'll understand that it's not her fault.

"I'll sign it for you." I look in her soulless eyes and tell her. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously.

"No. I don't want you to. If you do there goes your whole kingdom." She grabs my arm and stares me in my eyes. Gosh I love her.

"Hey. Just between me and you." I lean in close to her ear. "I don't think his pan will work out anyway." She laughs and lightly hits me on my arm.

"Bloom said the same thing." I laugh along with her. She goes quietly for a second then stares back at me. "Here."

She reaches in her boot and passes me the contract. She opens her hands and a pen magically appears. I take and sign my name at the bottom. A large C is brightly shone through the paper. I hand the paper back to her and she inserts it back in her pocket.

"Well I guess this is my cue to leave." She says sadly and looks at me with wanting eyes. She starts to turn away, but I stop her in her tracks.

"No goodbye kiss?" I ask her teasingly. She laughs at my comment.

"Oh right. Couldn't forget that right?" She walks back over to me and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me close, our chests pressed together. I wrap my hands around her waist and press my lips on hers. She deepens the kiss and makes me part my mouth, asking for access.

I lower my hands down, gently sliding down her until my hands lay on her butt where her back pocket is. I can feel her smile against my lips as she slowly brings out her tongue and joins it with mine. While she is distracted with my mouth, I slowly slide the contract out of her back pocket. I unfold it and rip it down the middle. She hears the tear and stops kissing me. She backs away and looks at the ripped contract.

"Why did you do that?" She asks quietly.

"It's all a part of the plan." I say nodding my head and grinning at her. She smiles and hugs me.

Suddenly, low, grumbling thunder can be heard outside the castle.

"What's that?" She asks as we both run over to my balcony and step outside. Large dark clouds have flew over and darkened the city. "It was just a sunny day."

"I'm not sure." I respond as I look into the clouds again. Then, appears a large C in the sky with lightning around it. "Oh, that's why." Rain instantly starts to pour down from the sky, drenching both of us. She turns to me, her wet hair clings to her face. She walks over and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and look down at her. The lightning in the sky lowly illuminating her face. I lean down and kiss her, the rain falling around us. I'm really gonna miss her. She steps back and looks at me with loving eyes. She gives me one last kiss on my cheek and turns around. She walks toward the corner of the balcony and climbs up on the edge.

"When are you coming back? For good." I ask with a hurt feeling burning my heart. She turns around and I can faintly see a teardrop, but the rain makes it hard to tell.

"I'm not sure." She tells me and turns back around. I look to the ground for a second then back up at her.

"I love you." I say to her quietly.

Jasmin turned and gave me a sad smile. She jumps off the balcony and dived straight down. A few seconds later, she quickly flies up in her fairy form, soaring off into the dark and cold sky. When I look up again and see a faint white light forming words in the dark gray clouds.

"I love you too."

I smile to myself and turn around, heading back toward my room. I close my balcony doors and walk back over to my desk and sit down. I pick up the picture that Jasmin was looking at earlier and stare at it. It was a picture of us that Aaliyah took on her 16th birthday of us kissing in the rain, just like a few moments ago. I pick up my phone and call Zoe back. She picks up after a couple seconds and her voices rings out over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoe. I just called to get back with you on that question you asked me earlier." I say looking intensely at the photo. "I know exactly how I feel."

"And what's that?"

"I'll never stop loving her."

 _See ya later…_

 _MagixLife_


	18. Magix Government: Breaking News

**Magix Government: Breaking News**

 _ **ONE DAY LATER...**_

 _ **IN MARCUS'S ROOM...**_

 _ **ON CALLISTO...**_

 **(NO P.O.V.)**

"Okay! Hold up, hold up , hold up...what happened." Brandon yells from the balcony, running back in with Stella.

"Maybe if you weren't on the balcony you would've heard." Jason casually leans back in the beanbag with Emma in his lap.

"He said that Jasmin came yesterday and wasn't as aggressive as he thought she would be." Flora says, wrapped in Helia's arms.

"Called it." Zoe shouts from afar.

"Yeah, it seems she was being sweet." Helia says.

"Called that too."

"Is that what you heard? Cause it sounds like they were getting kind of freaky on the bed and balcony." Ava grinds her hips as she sits on Logan and she and they burst out laughing.

"It sounds romantic regardless." Caitlin preaches.

"But other than that my plan worked." Zoe runs over to high five Marcus on the floor.

"I guess what Bloom said was right." Sky sits in a chair, flipping through the channels until randomly landing on a news channel. "She does still love you and you love her regardless."

Marcus lays face down on the floor, unmoving.

"Come on dude. At least you got to see her up close." Sky walks over and pats him on the back. "You had a full blown make out session. I haven't seen my girlfriend in 3 weeks. Don't be so upset."

Marcus still lays silent.

"Aw. I someone feeling like love sick puppy." Chris walks over and nudges Marcus's head. Marcus mumbles an inaudible yes.

"That's alright." Sky takes a seat next to him. "I am too."

Suddenly, the Magix news cast announces breaking news.

 _Magix News playing..._

 _"Welcome back to Good Morning Magix, I'm Vera Synthix."_

 _"And I'm Vexus Airil, and we have a very interesting breaking news story for you today for you all, isn't that right Vera."_

 _"That' very right Vexus. This just in, yesterday actually, it appears that Queen Marion of Domino and Queen Mya of Brielle have been taken in custody of the MPD."_

 _"If you were outside of the Eraklyon castle yesterday you would have witnessed the arrest taking place."_

 _"From previous news castings, rumors have spread about the two queens being in kahoots with famous villain, Callister, even after what happened over 20 years ago. Now, me personally, don't believe that Marion and Mya could possibly be in kahoots with Callister. What about you Vexus?"_

 _"I don't think they're guilty what so ever."_

 _"I mean, how crazy do people think the queens are. Callister kidnapped them and their youngest kids. And the two families have made a profound impact on the Magix dimension over the past couple decades."_

 _"This generation sees all these groups today, but don't know anything about the MD. Short for the Magix Destiny."_

 _"They go way back. I remember watching them on the news, saving Magix. They were superstars. Royal or not. I had posters and everything."_

 _"I'll admit, I had all the action figures, but anyway I hope this all blows over soon, starting with today's trial."_

 _"In about 1 hour, Marion and Mya will be put on trial at Ethereal Hall where we will be broadcasting live."_

 _"Tune in later for the biggest trial of the year."_

 _"And that concludes us for this segment, we'll pass it over to Larimus with the weather."_

 _"Thank you Vera, Vexus. Now over here in Magix Central we can see a small climate change-" (Broadcast shuts off)_

The room goes into a long silence.

"Woah. Sky, Marcus, your parents have action figures!" Emma exclaims.

"I'm honestly just as surprised as you all are." Sky says as he stares blankly at the screen.

"But guys, Ethereal Hall. That's big time court business." Musa starts to pace around the room.

"Yeah. All of the big shot government officials are there." Aisha says.

"When you get to Ethereal Hall, the people they put you in front of, aren't that easy to impress." Nabu adds.

"Who are they?" Logan asks.

"The Council of Elders, the Elemental Goddesses and the Seasonal Goddesses. " Tecna says as she twirls around in her chair.

"Ugh, I don't really want to go. The royal meetings already suck enough, now I have to go to a court trial." Ava groans. "The room will reek of old ball gowns and despair." Ava dramatically falls back into Logans lap.

"Welp, that's royal for ya." Aiden says. "Hey, Timmy, Dylan. Watcha guys doin over there."

"We're trying to connect Callister's lab feed to Marcus's computer." Dylan responds.

"Yeah. After yesterday, we don't know what's going on with Jasmin." Timmy backs away from the screen a bit. "But we can't seem to get a clearer image on a bigger screen."

"Here, lemme try again." Tecna turns around in the chair and stops at the center. She types fiercely across the keys, skimming and scanning until a fuzzy picture of the layer shows up.

"That's way better. Great job." Timmy kisses the top of her head.

"Anyway can you make it look any clearer than this?" Dylan asks as Zoe walks directly in front of him and faces the computer. She pushes two buttons and a crystal clear image pops up. Zoe reaches her hand out and fist dabs Dylan.

"Uh guys. Look!" Tecna points at the screen, wide eyed. Everyone, except for MArcus, rushes to the computer screen.

An image of Callister, Bloom, and Jasmin appears. Callister is shown to be very angry and belligerent towards Jasmin.

 _"You stupid brat!" Callister picks up a potion bottle and throws it at Jasmin's head._

 _She quickly ducks as it shatters against the wall behind her._

"Woah! Why is he trying to kill her?" Emma yells at the screen.

"Yo, Marcus, you might want to come look at this. For real." Jason walks over and drags Marcus to the computer.

"What is it?" Marcus asks groggily.

"Look!" Jason points to the screen.

 _"You act like this is all my fault." Jasmin grabs the broom and whacks Callister's back with it._

 _"Because it is!" Callister grabs the handle and pulls Jasmin closer. He then thrusts her into the side of the wall and she slides down slowly._

"Poor Jasmin." Bridget lets a single tear fall down her face.

"Oh, ho ho. He is a dead man." Marcus glares at the screen.

 _"Callister stop!" Bloom goes over to Jasmin and helps her up. "it's not a big deal. It's just one kingdom. There are plenty in Magix."_

 _"You don't understand. Callisto was important." Callister blasts Bloom back into a counter._

"Oh my gosh!" Stella gasps and her hand flies over her mouth.

"I'll help you with the dead part." Sky says to Marcus.

 _"Lance and Lisa rule Callisto. They were two of the eight that brought me down and I want their kingdom to be mine. That was the last one and you ruined it." Callister walks over and yells in Jasmin's face._

 _Jasmin puts on the angriest glare. "Well thats just too bad." Jasmin calmly says._

"Ooh, Jasmin's badass." Riven says trying to hype up Marcus. Marcus tries to hide his grin, being proud of his girlfriend.

 _Callister raises is hand up and backslaps Jasmin across the cheek. She falls back into a wall and crumples on the floor next to Bloom. She groans and wipes her mouth and see a tiny drop of blood rub off._

The small smile on Marcus's face quickly went away as he glared back t the screen, sending daggers at Callister.

"Man! If looks could kill." Brandon says as he rubs Marcus's back.

"So he kidnapped them and he's hitting them. Just great." Zoe silently says.

 _Jasmin gets back up and socks Callister square in the nose. His head jerks back and he clutches his aching nose. Jasmin quickly grabs Bloom's arm, drags her into their room, and locks the door._

 _"Be out in 30 minutes. We all have somewhere to go today! It's gonna be important so don't mess this up either!" Callister yells from the other side._

 _"Whatever! Are you alright?" Jasmin asks Bloom._

 _"Me? Are you alright? He just slapped yo- ah! You're bleeding!" Bloom gets up and walks to their bathroom. She walks back in with a bandaid box and alcohol._

 _Bloom walks over to where Jasin sits and puts the first aid box on the bed. She opens it up and takes out a swab. She pours some alcohol on the swab and grabs Jasmin's face._

 _"You know first aid?" Jasmin asks Bloom staring at the swab._

 _"Yeah, I learned it on Earth. It was for a class."_

 _"Right. I forgot you were from there also."_

 _Bloom dabs the swab on Jasmin's cheek. Jasmin flinches and grabs Blooms arm._

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Sorry, sorry, sorry."_

"Crazy how they're so mean when attacking the kingdoms, but when they're together at the layer like this, they act so normal. Like sisters." Flora says adoringly.

"Where are their sisters anyway?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, they've been MIA for a while now. " Musa adds on.

"Their parents have had them on lockdown in the castle just in case Callister tries anything." Aisha replies. "I think I've only seen them outside of the castle once."

"You'll definitely see them today at the trial." Stella sighs. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

 _ **ON DOMINO...**_

 _ **IN DAPHNE'S ROOM...**_

 **(THOREN'S P.O.V.)**

"Thoren, I really don't want to go." Daphne says as she lays on her back facing the ceiling. "I don't want to see my mom be put on trial."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen. What's the worse thing?" I respond to Daphne. Ever since the kidnapping she been in a depressing mood. Always frowning. Not upbeat like she was.

"The worse? My mom and Mya could be sentenced to jail. For who knows how long." Daphne jumps up and paces the room. "Dad will be lonely and depressed too, Aaliyah will have a nervous breakdown because she can't handle any more pain than she has right now. I'll faint." Daphne rambles on and on and on about worst case scenarios that could occur.

"Hey hey hey...think of if they are proven innocent. All's good." I walk over and shake her. "It's going to be alright. Marion and Mya will be fine. Aaliyah's going to be fine."

"Aaliyah's never fine. She needs all the support she can get." Daphne calms down and leans against me. "I'm worried this is too much for her."

I turn her around in my arms and look at her distressed face.

"She can do it. Plus, Trevor's got a good hold of her. If anyone can handle Aaliyah perfectly, it's him."

"I trust him 100%. He's taken care of her all these years. He's got it down."

 _ **ON BRIELLE...**_

 _ **IN AALIYAH'S ROOM...**_

 **(TREVOR'S P.O.V.)**

"I don't like it." Aaliyah looks into her shattered mirror and frowns with her appearance.

"I think you look amazing." I walk up and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. "You always do." I honestly thought she looked amazing in everything. A little unlike her mom, aunt, and sister, Aaliyah is not that skinny. Her legs and behind are bigger than the rest. You can say she had really defined curves. I personally only believe that she doesn't like her face. When she was struck a long time ago, her hair and eyes changed colors. She misses her old self.

"No, I really don't want to wear a dress." She slides her hands down her sides and shrugs. I'd rather wear pants."

"Those are the rules." I remind her. "And Ava really wants to wear pants too, but she puts on the best poker face."

"I don't like the rules." She turns around in my arms and looks up to me with a face of uncertainty.

"Your worried." I ask and she slowly nods. "Don't be."

"I can't help but be worried. It's my mom we're talking about. I love that woman." She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs loudly.

"And she is strong and smart. She's got this trial in the bag." I reassure her.

Aaliyah stays quiet for a while before I move out of her grasp. I walk over to her dresser and pick up her silver tiara with water crystals in them. I walk back over to her and adjust the crown on her head. She turns back around to the mirror and smile.

"There's that smile I've been trying to find." I walk up behind her again and smother her face with small kisses.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm smiling." She laughs out as I kiss her on her nose one last time. "Now what?"

"Now it's time for the trial of the year."

 _See ya lat-_

 _I'm just playing. Here goes part 2 of this chapter. :P_

 _ **IN MAGIX...**_

 _ **AT ETHEREAL HALL...**_

 **(NO ONE'S P.O.V.)**

Royals from all over Magix slowly file into the grand courtroom of Ethereal Hall. The room wide itself. The engravings on the wall leading up into the ceiling are painted with gold, while the rest of the room is a faint green and blue.

16 multi colored thrones sit behind a long podium. Each with a solid gold plate, listing their names, power, planet, and government position.

Outside, more and more ships fly in from various planets, dropping off Rulers along with their families.

Inside, royals take their seats all across the hall. 4 spots are kept reserved for the accused family members.

The podiums, the government officials begin to take their seats.

 _King Hayze ~ Shadows ~ Sospade ~ Council of Elders_

Hayze sits in his throne and looks and the royal still coming in through the doors.

"Astrid. Come up and sit. We're about to start in 10 minutes." Hayze turns and whispers to his wife.

Astrid walks up the steps and takes her seat, 1 seat away from Hayze.

 _Queen Astrid ~ Lightning ~ Sospade ~ Council of Elders_

"Come on people. We must be in our seats before everyone else." Queen Elinora says as she takes her seat in the near center.

 _Queen Elinora ~ Iron ~ Zoarus ~ Council of Elders_

"Honey come on. We're starting." Elinora waves up her husband.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." King Onyx sits down one seat over from his wife.

 _King Onyx ~ Heat ~ Zoarus ~ Council of Elders_

"Have the families arrived yet?" Airis asks patting down her dress.

 _Airis ~ Air ~ Jarispa ~ Elemental Goddess_

"Nope. Just a whole lotta lame ass unimportant royals instead." Kenna saunters in and plops in her throne, looking unimpressed at the royals walking in.

 _Kenna ~ Fire ~ Domino ~ Elemental Goddess_

"Kenna! Stop being rude." Avalon sways up and looks disappointed at Kenna."Always the one with a smart mouth."

 _Avalon ~ Autumn ~ Melody ~ Seasonal Goddess_

"Avalon. After all these years, you wise saying are never going to get through her thick skull." Tiros said leaning in his throne looking the crowd over.

 _King Tiros ~ Space ~ Vaforia ~ Council of Elders_

"And always one who puts down a royal." Queen Constance walks over to her seat beside Solaris.

 _Queen Constance ~ Time ~ Vaforia ~ Council of Elders_

"What a shame. Over 30 years old and still not mature." Solaris glared at Kenna who sits at the very end of the podium.

 _Solaris ~ Summer ~ Solaria ~ Seasonal Goddess_

"Alright, let's take it easy on Kenna. She is the youngest." Dawn says sitting between Tiros and his wife.

 _Dawn ~ Earth ~ Faevis ~ Elemental Goddess_

"Yeah. She's just not in the mood today." Gea hops up and sits giddily in her throne between Hayze and Astrid.

 _Gea ~ Spring ~ Lynphea ~ Seasonal Goddess_

"Don't take it easy on that brat Gea. She not ever in the mood." King Rayolin runs up and walks over to his throne beside Airis.

 _King Rayolin ~ Winds ~ Katoria ~ Council of Elders_

"Oh honey, don't get involved. We already know about Kenna's attitude problem." Ainara sits in her throne between Airis and Avalon, glancing at her husband.

 _Queen Ainara ~ Forests ~ Katoria ~ Council of Elders_

"Okay, okay. No arguing. Leave Kenna be." Skylora slowly walks to her seat between Elinora and Rayolin. "She's not bothering anyone."

 _Skylora ~ Winter ~ Zenith ~ Seasonal Goddess_

"Where is Dasani?" Elinora stands and overlooks the crowd, searching for the last member.

"She might be in the back still." Airis responds.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, just getting myself together first. " Dasani rushes up to her throne between Onyx and Elinora.

 _Dasani ~ Water ~ Brielle ~ Elemental Goddess_

"Where are the families?" Dasani asks as she relaxes in her chair.

"Just walked in." King Hayze replies.

Thomas and Oritel walk in side by side talking animatedly. Daphne and Aaliyah slowly come in right after, arm in arm with uneasy looks on their faces. They walk to the front of the hall and sit behind the small golden opening with two empty seats.

A security guard walks over to a side door and opens it. Out walks Marion and Mya, bound in handcuffs, followed by guards. They walk over to the two empty chairs and sit down.

"Daphne, I'm so scared right now." Aaliyah clutches Daphne's hand as they stare in horror at their mothers.

"It's gonna be alright. Have hope." Daphne grips Aaliyah's hand and shivers. She stares to the other side of the hall where Sky and Marcus sit with their parents. Next to them are Aisha, Caitlin, Ava and Stella with their families.

King Onyx, Queen Elinora, Airis, and Skylora rise from their thrones and overlook the courtroom. An elderly woman walks up and passes the four of them papers reading the information of the trial.

They pass them out to the rest of the officials.

"Welcome back girls." Queen Constance says loudly as she skims over the papers. The royals in the hall erupt with a low laugh.

"Too bad I can't say it's glad to be back" Mya sarcastically comments back.

"Oh, Mya always one for laughs." Kenna snares.

"Don't talk to me please."

"But, I have to talk to you. I'm an official." Kenna smirks.

"The most immature of all." Marion says towards Kenna. "Not very charming."

"It's sure not gonna be charming when you two get sentenced to jail fo-

"Kenna please. Act professional." Dasani snaps at Kenna.

"Thank you." Mya responds smiling at Dasani.

"No problem, little sis." Dasani winks at Mya from her throne and King Rayolin clears his throat.

"About that. We need to address that situation. Dasani you must take the Magix Judgement Oath and promise to not be biased in your final decision on the matter here."

The whole court intensely stare at Dasani.

"I promise I won't be biased."

"I don't trust her." Kenna shouts.

"And nobody likes you. Now be quiet." Dasani snaps back.

"On with the trial please." Marion groans.

Skylora stands and reads out the situation at hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Magix. We are here to approach the horrendous rumors placed on Queen Marion and Queen Mya. Such rumors of working with Magix's resurrecting villain, Callister and their two daughters, Princess Bloom and Princess Jasmin. In this matter, rumors that may prove to be true will result in the guilty party confessing the whereabouts of said villain and 200 hours of Magix Community service. But, since being given the ultimatum of promising to not get involved in any villainous acts for the next 30 years, approximately 22 years ago, circumstances are changed. If rumors are proved to be true in this trial, guilty party will be sentenced to 4 years and 362 days in Magix Maximum Security Prison, finishing their last sentence."

"4 years!" Thomas, Oritel, Marion, and Mya shout at the same time.

"4 years!" Dasani says right after. "Let me actually look at these papers." Dasani skims over the paper and her eyes widen.

"No being biased Dasani." Avalon reminds Dasani.

"I won't I promise, but 4 years is a little extreme for a rumor. Who even made the rumor?" Dasani frantically looks at the papers.

"Regardless, it needs to be addressed." Elinora says."Skylora sweetie. Finish."

"Alright. The first thing to be accounted for will be interpreted by us. The final battle and where you sent Callister, 22 years ago. Marion start."

"The fight happened in Magix square. We were scattered everywhere. Some of us were fighting huge monsters, some of us were fighting Callisters allies, and some of us were fighting Callister head on." Marion stares off and smoothly tells the story as if it were yesterday.

"And where did you send him?" Hayze inquired.

"I opened up the Obsidian portal." Marion swiftly replied. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized her mistake. "Wai-

"How were you able to manually open up an Obsidian portal?" Ainara aks loudly.

"Ugh. This is going to take forever." Mya lets her head fall back and closes her eyes. She opens them up and stares at the glass ceiling. She stares for a while and sees 3 shadows walking. Just as she is about to say something about it, the roofs shatters. "Ah!"

Mya and Marion drop their heads forward as the glass shatters directly over them. A figure jumps onto the table in front of them and stands. A gasp goes over the crowd of royals.

"Just lovely to see you two again." Callister stands on the table smirking down at Marion and Mya. They both begin to frantically move in their chairs, trying to free themselves of the magical handcuffs. "Oh it's actually great that you guys are in those. Makes everything a lot easier." Callister lifts his hand and blasts Marion in her chair sending her flying back in it, the iron clinking against the floor. Marion lays there, sideways unconscious.

"Hey!" Oritel hops over the opening, but is stopped by a clear force field, surrounding Marion, Mya and Callister.

"I definitely don't need you in my way." Callister turns and looks at the frightened faces of the royals. "Anyone else want to try me."

Sky raises out of his seat, but is stopped by Erendor.

"Don't Sky, it's useless. You'll only get hurt." Erendor quietly says to Sky.

"If you let your enemies know your weakness, they'll just use it to hurt you even more." Lisa adds in. "Thomas and Oritel learned that the hard way."

"Sadly." Samara chimes in.

"And it never turns out good." Lance glances down at Marcus texting on his phone. "Son, why are you on your phone?"

"Chris is outside with the rest of our friends. He said Bloom and Jasmin are on the roof." Marcus gets up tells Sky. Sky barely lets him finish. He runs past Marcus and out the door. Marcus walks over to Ava.

"Come outside. The rest of the gang is out there."

Ava, Aisha, Stella, and Caitlin lift up the bottom of their dresses and run out of the hall with Marcus jogging after them.

 _ **OUTSIDE...**_

"Took you long enough." Brandon patted Marcus as he runs up.

"Where are they?" Sky asks.

They all point toward the roof where Bloom and Jasmin look down at them and smirk.

"Hiiii!" Blooma and Jamsin say in unison.

"Can you guys come down? We just wanna talk!" Flora yells up.

"Nah! Sorry Flo!" Bloom yells back.

"Why not?" Aiden shouts up.

"Callister's orders!" Jasmin yells.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Zoe shouts.

"No idea." Bloom leans on the rail of the roof as Jasmin walks around and looks in the hole. "He just told us to come with him."

Suddenly, yells erupt from the hall. Shots being blasted, cries, screams, and even more things breaking. Callister flies up through the hole and lands on the roof next to Bloom and Jasmin.

All of the royals pour out of the hall and outside looking up toward the roof. The officials follow out after, then Marion and Mya with two guards.

Callister, Jasmin, and Bloom burst out laughing. The royal sneer up at them in disgust.

"Glad you all could make it to the grand surprise of this scheme." Callister announces. "Even the two minions don't know what coming up."

"We are not minions!"Jasmin says to Callister.

"Actually, you're right. Not anymore." Callister reaches in his coat and pulls out an Reverse Enchantment Gun and blasts it at Jasmin.

A heavy black smoke rises out of her chest as she freezes in a state of shock. Once the smoke leaves, Jamsin falls forward. Callsiter picks her up and throws her over the roof. Her limp body falls hit the ground right before Marcus can run to catch her.

"Why would you throw h-" Marcus silences himself and looks down to Jasmin.

"Well, I don't need them anymore, so I throw away the trash." Callister turns and does the same to Bloom. When he throws her, Sky is ready to catch her before the fall.

"I'm deciding to rule Magix alone. Don't need any setbacks like those two." Callister stands on the roof alone.

"Callister you're not getting away with this!" Marion yells up.

"Oh, Marion. Me and you will never be on the same page." Callister smiles down at Marion as she glares. "I already have."

And with that, Callister takes out a portal maker and disappears through it.

Aaliyah and Daphne run up to their sister and fall to the ground.

"Come on, come on, come on." Aaliyah shakes Jasmin head softly. She lifts her head up and checks for scars. There's a small cut on her hairline, slowly bleeding out. "Oh no."

Daphne hoists Bloom up in Sky's laps. She leans forward and shakes her. Bloom groggily moans and squints her eyes.

"Oh good. You're waking up." Sky smooths down Bloom's hair.

"Step away from the villains!" Magix police officers surround them and aim their guns directly at Bloom and Jasmin.

"But didn't you just see wh-" Marcus gets cut off.

"Put you hands up and step away!." Some of the gurds aim their guns at them. Aaliyah, Marcus, Sky and Daphne raise their hands and walk away from Bloom and Jasmin.

Jasmin begins to stir and her eyes open. Her eyes lighten back up the green they used to be. Her ears sting with the pain from falling.

"Remove all of your weapons now!" The guards yell. Bloom takes off the smoke grenades attatched to her hips. Jasmin removes her long coat of weapons. Bloom take off her explosive earrings. Jasmin slips the mini daggers from her thigh pockets. Bloom takes off her boots ant empties the knives out. Jasmin releases her hair from her ponytail and throws her explosive rubber band away.

"Was the that the last of it? A guard asks. They shake their heads. "Well then take it off!"

"We can't." Bloom says.

"Why not?" The guard asks.

"We would have to take off the suits." Bloom says as she plops on the ground again.

"Don't move!"

"Sorry, sorry." Bloom raises her hands above her head.

One officer whispers to the other. They chat for a few seconds and then turn towards Bloom and Jasmin.

"Both of you. Stand up." Bloom stands up. Jasmin lays motionless on the ground. A gurad walks over and handcuffs Bloom and walks her into a MPD ship. Another guard handcuff Jasmin and carries her to the ship.

"Wait, wait wait. Why take them?" Daphne asks a nearby guard.

"Yeah, their normal again. Didn't you see?" Aaliyah urges.

"They've still commited numerous crimes against Magix laws and must be punished." A guard replies.

"Fine. But where are they going?" Daphne asks.

"Magix Maximum Security Prison."

 _See ya later..._

 _MagixLife_


	19. Magix Maximum Security Prison

**The Hard Knock Fairies**

 _ **ONE DAY LATER...**_

 _ **MAGIX MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON...**_

 **(BLOOM'S P.O.V.)**

"Can I please, talk to a guard?" I yell through the bars of the cell as officers pass by. Ever since me and Jasmin got here yesterday, I've been ignored totally. "Hey, hey hey. You!" I wave a guard down and he walks over to my cell. "Can I get a phone call or something?"

"This is Magix. Not Earth. Phone calls will not be granted to villains." The guard harshly says in my face and begins to walk away.

"But, I'm not a villain. I'm a Winx"

"Winx don't work for Callister. Sorry." The guard turns and walks off down the hall.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was under a spell!" I yell before he gets out of view.

 _"That's what they all say."_

An unknown voice says from across the way. A figure emerges from the darkness of the cell across from mine. As she comes into the light I can make out her face. Her skin is a faded dark blue color. Her hair is navy blue with white streaks and her eyes are a sharp metallic icy light blue. I can tell she is an older woman by her facial features, around her mid 30's.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Almost all who come here say, they didn't do it on purpose. All want to be freed, yet none want to just simply pay the price." She sticks her arms through the bars and leans forward. "You're Bloom right? You worked for Callister."

"Yeah, but not willingly. He did something to us. Me and this other fairy. Her name is-"

"Jasmin. I already knew her." The woman's face snarls up when she says her name.

"How?" I turn my head to the side and look at her distant expression.

"Doesn't matter. Just know, that in here, watch your back. The government will find a way to punish you. Guilty or not." The woman walks over to a wall and slides down.

"I'm not guilty." I urge at her.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." She quietly says.

A swarm of guards approach my cell. One gets out a large key and unlocks the cell door.

"Inmate P18B99D. You have visitors. Roll out."

I walk through the door and a guard handcuffs me. As the other guard locks my cell again, I glance at the woman.

"Wait, who are you?" I ask as the guards begin to usher me away.

" _Lynx Borealis_ is the name kid." The woman says as I start to walk out of her earshot.

A sudden realization comes over me as I remember Jasmin telling us about Aaliyah's story.

That's her. Lynx.

I walk into a room filled with tables and chairs. Guards and officers roam around the room as other inmate converse with family members. I look around and see my mother, father, and sister all waiting at a table for me. I rush of embarrassment comes over me as I reach the table and sit in front of them. As soon as I sit, Daphne hops up and hugs me tightly.

"Oh, Bloom! We've missed you so much." Daphne's voice breaking entirely breaks my heart. She chokes back a sob and releases me. She sits back down and recomposes herself.

"We know you don't want us to sugar coat everything for you, but it's not looking to well." My dad tells me as he reaches for my head.

"What's not looking too well?" I turn my head to the side.

"The government officials are pissed." Daphne responds as she wipes her face.

"They barely let me and Mya go yesterday. Something about how history repeated itself and the best way to prevent it in the future is to have those who possess the power of the dragon flame and the water stars to be either banned from Magix or locked away forever, not continuing the legacy." My mom says looking at her feet.

"But if we don't continue the legacy, wouldn't the dimension be thrown out of balance?" I ask.

"I think that's a risk the officials are willing to take upon themselves." My dad rubs the back of my hand.

"That's terrib-" My sentence wanders off as Mya, Thomas, and Aaliyah walk through the doors of the visiting room. Mya smiles and walks over. She hugs my mom and dad. Thomas comes over a gives my dad a man hug, and Aaliyah rushes to Daphne. They walk over to the empty table next to us.

"Did you tell her?" Mya asks.

"Yeah." My mom responds.

"Hopefully my sister can persuade the court in our favor for you and Jasmin." Mya says more to me than the rest.

"Where Jasmin?" Thomas asks me.

"I have no clue. I haven't seen her since yesterday when we first got here." I tell him. When the doors the the room open Jasmin walks through, in handcuffs surrounded by guards. She has a weary look on her face, but soon a smile appears once she sees the rest of us.

She walks up to the table and the guards leave. Aaliyah moves to her side of the table and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks." Jasmin casts her head down and looks at her lap. "What's been going on?"

"Lots of stuff, but besides that. How are you?" Thomas asks her. She looks at him with sad eyes and frowns.

"Why did this have to happen?" Jasmin asks the question that's been burning on our lips since the start. The question so small, yet held so much depth.

"Sometimes, well, life gives you things slowly. This was thrown at you two and life wants you to grow from it. Situations like these make people stronger or weaker. It's up to you to decide what you would rather gain." My dad begins to preach on our predicament. Jasmin's face bumps up into a faint smile.

"Uh, how are our friends?" Jasmin asks looking intently at our families. They all look at each other and shrug.

"We haven't really seen them much." Daphne says to us.

"But, I have a strong feeling they know something. They've all been really secret for the past couple of weeks." Aaliyah adds.

"Can they come visit us?" I excitedly ask.

"Yeah. I feel like I need to apologize." Jasmin adds in. Thomas shakes his head no.

"Only family is allowed to visit inmates in here."

"When do we get out of here?" I ask. A guard from across the room begins to shout.

"1 minute left! Inmates have 1 minute left!"

"The dates are probably being finalized right now. The officials had to regroup and discuss the outcomes." My mom tells us.

"You'll most likely be in here for the rest of the day and a little of tomorrow since the situation is so dire." Mya lifts the bottom of her dress and moves around the table. Everyone else begins to get up.

Our families surround us and pull us all in a big group hug.

"Stay safe in here okay." My mom rubs my head and my dad kisses my forehead. The guards come our way and escort them out of the visiting room.

"Lunchtime inmates!"

 _ **LUNCHTIME...**_

When our families left, it was time to eat. The guards escorted me and Jasmin out of the visiting room and into the cafeteria. Prisoners flanked the stone cold room, running into the lines. Some prisoners glared at me and Jasmin, some whispered "fresh meat" passing us by.

Me and Jasmin stayed glued to each other's side as we slowly walk into a line. A huge burly female came and cut in front of us in the line.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jasmin tapped her shoulder. The sasquatch like woman turned around and grunted at Jasmin, her breath reeking of feet and iron. I shook my head at Jasmin, warning her not to upset the beast. Jasmin pinched her nose as her eyes teared up. "W-we were in- line first."

"Grr!" She seemed affronted at Jasmin's actions, but then began to laugh. Me and Jasmin looked at each other confused. She kept laughing, but then her face immediately changed into a cold glared directed at Jasmin.

The woman picked up Jasmin from her stomach and threw her into a lunch table, her back smushing other inmates meals.

"Hey, newbie! I was gonna eat that." One inmate shoves Jasmin off of the table and walks back in line.

Jasmin falls to the floor in a heap. This is exactly why I told Callister to feed her. She looks to skinny and fragile to fight. I walk out of line and over to Jasmin to help her up.

"Are you alright?" I pull her up as she wipes the food off.

"I will be." Jasmin says coldly as she walks back over to the burly female in line. Jasmin taps her on the shoulder again. When she turns around Jasmin revs her fist back and punches the girl square in the jaw. I run over and pull Jasmin away as the girl turns her head in pain. She clutches her face, rubbing her cheek. It starts to swell and turn red.

Well Jasmin might be skinny, but definitely not weak.

The rest of the inmates around us see the scene unfold and begin to chant.

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

The burly sasquatch walks over to Jasmin and slaps her hard across the face. The inmates form a circle around them, egging the fight on. Jasmin steps back and kicks her in her stomach. She falls on her back. Jasmin runs over and sits on top of her and starts to punch the girl in her face more. The inmates chant more.

 _"Ooooh!"_

 _"Damn!"_

 _"Get her newbie."_

 _"Fresh meat! Fresh meat! Fresh meat!"_

The girl grabs Jasmin by the hair and throws her off. The girl gets up first and grabs Jasmin's shoulders. She knees Jasmin in the stomach and Jasmin hunches over in pain. She throws Jasmin on the floor again and walks over to her. I decide to try and pull Jasmin out, but one of the girl's friends runs up to me and shoves me on the ground with Jasmin.

Her friend comes over to me and kicks me in my back. I look up and see her fist coming down towards me. I move to the side and her fist smashes into the hard floor. She screeches in pain. I move and stand up. I kick the girl to the ground and go to Jasmin. She jumps up and puts the girl in a headlock, bringing her down to her height. Jasmin begins to punch the girls face again, bruising her nose, blackening her eye. Her friend comes up from behind me and drags me away by a table. She grabs my neck and smashes my face into a plate of food.

"Take that, fresh meat!"

I use my arm to find her face. My hand finds her face and I press my nails into her skin, scratching her face. She lets me go and falls back, clutching her face. I come up and take a deep breath.

Some guards rush in and break up the fight. They take me and Jasmin and put us back in chains. They escort us out of the room and down a hall.

"Where are you taking us? You passed the cells." Jasmin asks.

"Temporary solitary confinement. Unfortunately, almost all are full, so you two will have to share."

We arrive at the cell which looks more like a dungeon. The guard throws open the door. They remove the chains around our wrists and shove us in the cell.

 _ **SOLITARY CONFINEMENT...**_

Me and Jasmin sit on either side of the cell, bored out of our minds. Both of us to conflicted to start up a conversation. The two of us never really had an in depth conversation about much of anything. We bonded with our powers the evening of the party and that's it. Every other interaction had been about evil doing for Callister, or relationships. Not a regular girl talk between the two of us, as we are.

There's a lot of tension in the room. Between the two of us. Both of us feeling intimidated by the other. All this time of me thinking I was the most powerful. Always feeling like the Winx and I were doing all of the work to protect Magix, not knowing that we were only protecting one side of Magix while Jasmin and her friends all protected the other half.

The pressure of Magix needing the most powerful hero always weighed on me. But now, knowing that I have an equal, the pressure feels lifted. I have someone who fully understands me. Jasmin knows what it's like to carry such great power, to feel pressured by your peers, feeling alone. But no, that we've found each other, we can do it together.

There's still so many questions unanswered though. The many elephants in the room making the pressure unbearable. So many questions on why we never met, why no one on this side of Magix knew about the other. How can we be so close to each other, yet not know we existed. Something only those who were around way back then know. But now, it's about me and Jasmin, so I plan to solve all of those mysteries starting with Jasmin. I muster up the courage and start up a conversation.

"So... where did you learn to fight like that? It was pretty impressive." I ask, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She looks over at me and chuckles. "Brandon and Marcus."

I laugh with her. "Why?"

"They thought I would need to know, so on Eraklyon, they always started to pick and mess with me and Diaspro, making us fight back. We were bad at it, so they tried their best to teach us what they learned from the guards." She told, reminiscing the past.

"What else did they teach you?" I sit up and cross my legs, getting ready to hear her story.

"Trevor and Thoren taught me sword fighting. We had play swords, but they let me try to beat them."

"So, Aaliyah knows how too?"

"Yeah. They tried to teach Diaspro, but she struggled with it. " We started to laugh and roll on the ground.

"What about Sky?" I ask.

"He got a mini wind rider for his 9th birthday. When he did he let me use it and I fell off and broke my wrist." She said as she started to crack up on the floor. I joined her and we continued to laugh breathless. "I got better at it eventually. I'm a pro now."

"Did you guys keep in contact when you got banned." I said, sitting up and recomposing myself.

"I only kept in contact through Marcus. I was certain times I went to Red Fountain and said hello. Other than that not much."

"That's crazy. All the connections we both have to Red Fountain and we still never met." I say, thinking to myself at the chances.

"It would seem that the schools in Magix all seemed to know, but didn't say anything." She looked off into the distance. "Hey do you know a girl named Chimera?"

"Oh yeah! Stella hates her guts. She's from Beta though. How did she know about the other side."

"She got a chance to move. Her mom Cassandra got engaged to some king and all that and she was able to move. I think that's the only way to travel across." She replied.

I think back to when we first met Chimera. We've all come a long way. Jasmin begins to ask me a question and it shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Bloom, are you a virgin." My eyes widen and I choke on air.

"Well that's a little blunt." I laugh. "But no- I'm not."

"When and where?"

"7 months ago in March, on Earth." She laughed at my response. "What's funny?"

"Was that the only time?" She asked still giggling.

"No, it happened again throughout the year, but since we were taken nope." I reply back. "What about you?" I ask.

"9 months ago in January. He had turned 18, so I went to his castle and things got steamy. And it kept on occuring like every month." She said, blushing.

"Did you guys follow the rules of virginity for royals?" I ask her.

For royals, there was this saying that we were supposed to save ourselves until we turned 18.

"We tried our best. He turned 18 in January and I turned 18 in July. I was still 17 at the time." She explained looking embarrassed.

"Ooh, bad girl." I teased her and she nudged me.

"If you think that's bad you should talk to Ava. She and Logan lost it at 16, 2 years ago." She gossiped to me. My eyes widened.

"Really!" I egg her on for more.

"Ava is a wild one and Logan loves her for that."

We go silent for a while. Just thinking to ourselves. aone of the many elephants in the room being approached.

"Hey Bloom." Jasmin talks to me as her head leans back on the wall again.

"Yeah." I respond to her.

"I'm glad I met you." She said looking at me. I lift up and stare at her.

"Why?" I ponder. "It seems that because we met, all this chaos broke out."

"Because." Jasmin crawls over to me and sits beside me. "I feel like, out of all of my friends, even Caitlin and Ava, who been with me forever, you can understand me more than they ever can."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Right. We both have the two biggest powers in Magix. I thought it was all me, alone. But, now I know that you feel the same as me. I know that you've had a different life on Earth and you're like semi-new to Magix, but you get me. We're amazing together." She grabs my shoulders and tells me directly in my eyes.

"Maybe that's why Callister wanted us to meet first. Our powers are 100% opposite and so dangerous against each other, but when they're together, it's the most powerful thing ever." I say grabbing her shoulders too.

"We'll get through this together, but first we need a plan to defeat Callister. He has total control of Magix's main kingdoms and it's non stop storming in Callisto. What are we gonna do?" Jasmin gets up and paces the room.

"Remember Callister's spell book that was in our room. He always told us to look at the page he left open." I stand up with her.

"The Bonding Vanquishers. He said we might need it in the future. He said we can use it to bond our powers faster." She says.

"But, this time we'll use it to destroy him. You remember the chant for it?" I ask her. At the same time, we recite the chant.

 _A timeless fairy, reincarnated through the ages_

 _From the rise of Magix, power take her soul_

 _All my power is to go, a fairies essence and spirit_

 _Makers of this dimension rise and find your match_

 _Invested deep in our souls cross, and don't come back_

"When you say it out loud it sounds a little creepy." Jasmin says going over the words again in her head.

"Well it was written centuries ago by our ancestors." I tell her. We both say their names out loud.

 _Bryleria and Dometri_

"The first saviors of Magix themselves." Jasmin says in admiration. "Let's do them justice Bloom."

"For sure." I say as we high five.

A guard comes up and at us through the very tiny slit in the cell door.

"Lights out inmates!" He slams the slit shut. A few seconds later he opens it up again. "If I were you, I'd get rest. You two are going on trial tomorrow." He slams it again and walks off.

Me and Jasmin walk over to the bunkbed in our cell. I sit at the bottom bed and she jumps up to the top one.

"Goodnight Jasmin."

"Goodnight Bloom."

 _See ya later..._

 _MagixLife_


End file.
